The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto is back, and he's better than ever. Good thing too because now he must help Percy, Thalia, Grover, and new hunter of Artemis: Bianca di Angelo, and the Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis: Zoe Nightshade stop Atlas and Luke with their new plans to destroy Olympus and save Artemis and Annabeth from the Titan's Curse.
1. Naruto has a Visitor at Mount Myoboku

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse**

 **Naruto has a Visitor at Mount Myoboku**

Months had passed since Naruto left with Jiriaya and Fukasaku to the village of toads—which he learned was on a mountain called Mount Myoboku. The only time Naruto took a break from sage training was when he took the Chuunin exams in the Village Hidden in the Sand, and even with that, Naruto spend the month between one test working on entering Sage mode outside Mont Myoboku.

Although Naruto did get reaquianted with Gaara during the exams—who had become Kazekage in Naruto's absents, and was sure to let Gaara Temari and Kankaro on where he been the last two years. Most of it was so Naruto didn't keep any secrets from a fellow Jinchuriki, but part of it was to get Gaara's support in searching for demigods in the Sand Village, so they can have a choice of staying in the Elemental Nations and not know their divine ancestor or parent, or come to Camp Half-Blood and not only help meet their divine parent/ancestor, but help in the effort in stopping Kronos.

Thankfully, since Gaara became Kazekage, getting the Sand's support in looking for demigods in the Land of Wind was easier than Naruto thought.

During the Chuunin Exams, Naruto had to travel through the vast desert of the Land of Winds, avoid getting capture by sand ninjas trying to stop him from passing, and endure extreme weathers. In the end, Naruto made it to the finals where he worked hard to prove himself ready for the next level in front of a crowd of observers.

A few weeks after the finals the observers giving their opinion on the finalist, Tsunade had Jiriaya present Naruto his first Chuunin vest at Mount Myoboku (since Naruto went back to sage training after the exams were over—proving that he proved his worthiness both physically and mentally to be Chuunin.

It was also during his sage training that Fukasaku and Jiriaya allowed Naruto one glass of sake with Gamabunta, finally sealing their deal as chief and henchman. But as Naruto went through Sage training it became a deal became more between two friends (although Gamabunta wouldn't admit it).

Naruto had also got to work with some new jutsus, including finishing adding wind chakra to the Rasengan, and with Jiriaya's help, mastering Lightning chakra so he could master his father's famous Flying Thundergod Jutsu.

This also gave Naruto and Jiriaya the time for a godfather-godson bonding time that Jiriaya been neglecting Naruto of for twelve years—which grew more into a grandfather-grandson relationship.

Now things were rather peaceful as a small female toad in cloak Shima was cooking another one of her famous insect meals. As she put the pot on the table there was a blaze in the fire place as a young woman with dark hair covered with a hood of her brown cloak and fiery eyes.

"Who are you?" Shima demanded. "What are you doing at my house?"

"Relax. My name is Hestia." Said the obvious goddess

Shima dropped her spoon that she was planning to hit Hestia with. "Lady Hestia. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

"That's alright," Hestia said. "I'm merely here to check on Naruto's progress and see if he's ready for a special request from his grandparents

"Oh, yes. Naruto is out training with Jiriaya and Fukasaku right now," Shima said.

As she said that, the house shook as if something had set off a mini-earthquake.

"I see. Thank you." Hestia headed out of the house.

…

Over at a fountain full of special toad oil surrounded by those who had failed to master going into sage mode and turned into toad statues, two ninjas were training with each other while their shadow clones meditated in perfect stillness at the fountain being carefully watch by Fukasaku.

One was a man in his early-mid fifties with long spiky hair wearing red and grey robes and face paint over his body as he had toad like eyes, warts all over his body and face, and webbed feet and hands.

His name was Jiriaya, and although he once needed Fukasaku and Shima to enter sage mode, he learned from his student's cleverness to enter sage mode by himself (although he's willing to keep Fukasaku and Shima nearby in case he can't use that strategy anymore).

The second one was a fifteen year old Chuunin with short blonde spiky hair wearing a grey hoody with an owl printed on his right sleeve and a staff with two snakes wrapped around it on his left sleeve, a green Chuunin vest with the Uzumaki crest in the back (a symbol between the Uzumaki clan's homeland's friendship with the Leaf as Naruto understood), grey cargo pants with a pouch full of celestial bronze and chakra metal shurikans and kunais, and black cargo pants. Around his forehead was his old forehead protector, however it due to damage brought on by training and the Chuunin Exams, the cloth was replaced with a black long cloth that tails off from the back.

Normally the boy had sharp features tanned skin and a combination of blue and grey eyes, but due to entering sage mode, Naruto had orange irises around his eyes and his eye color was gold and slit like a toad. He also had warts that covered most of his body, but compared to Jiriaya, he had the least amount of transformation brought on by entering Sage Mode. The boy was no other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto and Jiriaya came at each other and collided with their attacks.

Fukasaku noticed Hestia and knew right away she was a goddess. "Naruto-boy! You have a guest!"

Naruto looked over and saw Hestia.

"Time out, Pervey Sage!" Naruto yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Jiriaya yelled.

Naruto dispelled the clones and released his remaining sage chakra, returning to his blue-gray eye goofy self.

Naruto rushed over before giving Hestia a respectful bow. "Hello Lady Hestia," Naruto responded.

"Hello, Naruto. I see your training has gone well," Hestia said.

"How did you—"

"Your friends told Mr. D who inform the Olympians of your new training regimine," Hestia said. "By the way, I think this is over due."

Flames appeared between her fingers and a yellow bead with a picture of a golden fleece on it appeared. She handed it to Naruto.

"It's only right that since you led the quest this bead represents, you have it," Hestia said.

"Thanks." Naruto took out his leather beaded necklace—which had only one black bead with a leaf symbol in the center surrounded by a trident, an owl, and the two-snake wrapped staff known as a Caduceus in a triangle. Naruto unhooked the necklace so he could add the new bead.

"By the way, how is Naruto's training going?" Hestia asked Fukasaku.

"Good, actually," Fukasaku said. "In fact Naruto so far holds the record of mastering Sage Mode the quickest."

"Only because the kid figured out how to use Shadow Clones to enter it," Jiriaya muttered.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you, Jiriaya-boy," Fukasaku said. "If it wasn't for Naruto's method, you would still need ma and myself to enter sage mode."

Jiriaya pouted.

"We were actually working on using jutsus in sage mode when you arrived," Naruto explained.

"That's good," Hestia said. "In that case, perhaps you can take time off to help us back in the Land of the Gods."

Naruto's heart sunk. He knew things were bad at Camp Half-Blood, but for him to be summon back before the summer session, things must be worse than before.

"As we speak Kronos been gathering forces against Olympus. Almost every Olympian has started to accept it. All, but one."

"Zeus," Naruto muttered.

Hestia nodded. "He still thinks it's all the doing of Luke Castellan, trying to get revenge. Normally, I would agree since every hundred years there seem to be one half-blood who has a grudge against Olympus and decides to go against us. But the situation has escalated beyond the powers of half-bloods with grudges. Not to mention of the fact some off the minor gods and goddesses has started questioning Olympus and it's worth to protect since most of the Olympians look down on them with no respect. And it doesn't help that their kids don't have a cabin in Camp Half-Blood to stay in and are stuff in your grandfather's cabin."

"Is Hinata's mom one of them?" Naruto asked.

"No. As much as she hates seing her daughter being stuffed in Cabin 11, she knows her daughter wouldn't turn against the Olympus if that means turning against the Camp, and Hebe doesn't plan to fight against her daughter," Hestia said—hiding the fact that she also knew Hinata wouldn't betray Naruto due to her feelings for the blonde. "As you can guess, Hinata is Hebe's favorite child."

"Okay… so where do I come in on this."

"Well, Apollo wouldn't say it out loud, but he been hinting something big will happen that will change Zeus' mind on the Kronos. And your grandparents and I agree that whatever it is, it will most likely involve a quest."

"And you want me to be part of it," Naruto asked.

"That's not for us to decide, but we fear Zeus' daughter will be dragged into this somehow, and Kronos will take advantage of it," Hestia said.

"Oh, I get it now. You want me to watch over Thalia and make sure Kronos doesn't convince her to join him," Naruto said. "Sure, I'm up for that."

"I don't see any problem with that." Fukasaku agreed. "Only things left in Naruto-boy needs to learn he can master it outside Mount Myoboku anyways. And if he needs help he can summon us. Plus it gives me time to whip Jiriaya-boy hear to keep improving on entering Sage mode on his own."

"Hey!" Jiriaya responded.

"But Naruto. Do know, you are welcome to return to Mount Myoboku to finish smoothing some of your rough areas?"

"I understand," Naruto said. "Thanks guys."

Fukasaku nodded.

"I suggest you better get ready Naruto," Hestia advised. "Your friends: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were already sent to retrieve two demigods in Maine, and I have a feeling one of Kronos' monstrous minions are already there to intercept them."

"Right!" Naruto headed off to the Toad House to gather his remaining stuff for his new quest.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will be working on this story until September 1st since I finished 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters' before the end of August.


	2. Sasuke Makes a Flashy Interference

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Sasuke Makes a Flashy Interference**

Percy really screwed up. If Naruto was here he would probably give him a huge slap in the head, most likely more than one. That's how much Percy screwed up.

Their quest was simple: help Grover protect two half-bloods—both siblings like Travis and Connor Stoll with the same mother and father—and keep the Vice-Principal who was a monster in disguise from kidnapping them.

Well, he and his friends failed with the second part when the Vice Principal Dr. Thorn left the school dance with the two siblings: Nico and Bianca di Angelo, and instead of trying to find Annabeth, who ran off to search for Thalia and Grover, he decided to go after the di Angelo kids by himself. Which just ended up with him being poisoned in one arm being escorted by Dr. Thorn with the di Angelo kids.

Yeah, Percy messed up big time. But he couldn't help himself. Ever since they arrive at the Westover Military school, Percy found himself jealous of the daughter of Zeus: Thalia Grace. Grover had looked up to her when he normally looked up to him. Chiron taught Thalia how to manipulate the Mist but wouldn't teach Percy until he was older. Thalia even seemed to have took charge of the quest as soon as they were in the gymnasium where the school dance took place.

Oh, yeah. Percy was jealous, and he has to suffer for the consequences brought on by it.

Sadly, thinking about his mistakes and how Naruto would react made Percy missed Naruto as much as he missed his half-brother Tyson. Mostly because Naruto was like a brother to him. They been friends since they were in Yancy Academy together, and Naruto helped freed Percy and his mom from his ex-stepfather Gabe Ugliano. Percy's mom Sally wouldn't say it, but Percy knows she missed Naruto too. In away, Naruto became a surrogate member of the Jackson family.

But both Percy and Sally came to respect Naruto's decision to stay in the Elemental Nations and start his sage training.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to contact Grover through the empathy link.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"

Percy opened his eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," he lied, trying to sound miserable. "It burns."

"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"

Thorn herded them outside, and Percy tried desperately to contact Grover, but he wasn't sure if he was successful.

Thorn marched Percy and the di Angelo kids into the woods. They took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

Bianca was a twelve-year-old girl with olive skin, dark hair and eyes, although you wouldn't be able to tell as she wore a green hat that covers them.

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Nico di Angelo said with a slight quiver in his voice.

Nico was ten-years-old at least. Like his sister he had dark hair and eyes, but his hair was shaggier and he was a bit more awkward looking. It didn't help that he carried cards and figurines in his hands as they walked.

Dr. Thorn made a non-human growling sound that made the hair stand up on the back of Percy's neck. Percy tried his best to open the Empathy link and contact Grover as they walked.

"Halt," said Thorn.

The woods had opened up as they reached a cliff overlooking the sea.

Dr. Thorn pushed them toward the edge. Percy stumbled a bit before Bianca caught him.

"Thanks," Percy murmured.

"What _is_ he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I… I'm working on it."

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled as he fiddled with his figurine.

Percy started wishing Naruto was here. If there's anyone who not only could out smart but out con a monster, it was Naruto. The blood of Hermes and Athena made Naruto unpredictable to monsters as there were times they couldn't figure out if they should see what Naruto was up to or kill him immediately.

But Percy knew he was on his own, which means, he'll have to out con Dr. Thorn.

"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"

They turned to Thorn as the vice principal's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily.

He pulled out a phone from under his coat and press the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver."

There was a garble reply that Percy couldn't understand, but figure Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode—which was a first for Percy as he never saw monsters use mobile phones before.

Percy looked behind him, thinking of how to use the sea to escape.

As if reading Percy's mind, Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump!_ There is the sea. Save yourself."

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," Percy said.

"You do have a plan, right?"

Percy didn't reply as he tried to contact Grover again while thinking of away to use the water to save him and the di Angelo kids.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

A flicker of movement behind him, and knife like missile whistled so close to Percy that it nicked his ear.

"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who want us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little runts. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," Percy said. "You work for Luke."

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you. It's a shame your blonde spiky hair friend isn't here with you. We have an old friend of his whose eager to fight him again."

Percy had a shiver down his back. He knew Thorn was referring to as Naruto as his blonde spiky hair friend, and after two-years of the two of them knowing each other, Percy had a good idea who was this friend of Naruto's Thorn was talking about.

Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

Percy turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then he heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico said.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… the young Uchiha has asked us to spare us some half-bloods to use as test dummies."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Percy's thoughts were confirmed. "You got Sasuke Uchiha fighting for you?"

Thorn smirked an evil grin. "Oh, you're in a surprise to find what kind of army we have in store with the Great Stirring underway."

"The Great what?" Percy asked, trying to keep Thorn talking.

"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn's smile grew. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus."

"Okay," Bianca whispered. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," Percy told her quietly. "Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too."

Just then, an invisible force slammed into them.

Annabeth shimmered into existence as her cap fell off her head.

Dr. Thorn, taken by surprise, fire a volley of missiles that zipped over their heads.

At that time, Thalia and Grover advanced at Thorn from behind. Thalia was wielding a huge spear and a shield with a molding of the Gorgon Medusa into the bronze that send most people into a panic—also known as Aegis (modeled after her father's shield given to him by Athena).

Dr. Thorn winced and growl when he saw Aegis as Thalia moved in.

"For Zeus!" Thalia shouted as she jabbed her spear at Dr. Thorn.

However, Thorn snarled and swatted Thalia's spear aside. When he did, his hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed.

Thalia managed to roll backward and land on her feet.

The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind Percy, but he didn't dare to look.

Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and Percy saw how he did it. Thorn had a leathery, scorpionlike tail that bristle with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis with so much force Thalia was knocked down.

Grover sprang forward, playing a frantic jig on his pipes. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs and entangled him.

Dr. Thorn roared as he changed shape. He grew larger until he was in his true form. He still had the face of a human, but his body was one of a lion. Then he fired deadly thorns at all directions from his leathery, spiky tail.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said.

"Who _are_ you people?" Bianca demanded. "And what is _that_?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

The manticore clawed at Grover's magic weeds to shreds before turning to them with a snarl.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat inti the snow.

Percy had another idea as he hit his wrist watch, and a metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield.

The thorns hit Percy's shield with so much force they dented the metal.

Then they heard a _thwack_ and a yelp as Grover landed next to Percy with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, planning run him through with her spear.

But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind them as the helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser guided rockets. The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield and spear flew out of her hands at opposite directions from each other.

Percy ran to Thalia, parrying away any spikes that came at her, and raised his shield to protect them.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes.

Then, out from the trees something made out of bronze spin out of the trees at Thorn's tail.

Thorn tried to block it with his paw, but when he did the object turned and sliced deeply into his shoulder. The manticore roared in pain as his shoulder was now covered with golden blood.

Just then, something flew from the trees and hit the ground between Percy and Thalia and the Manticore. Then in an orange flash, a familiar figure jumped on the ground wearing a flaming orange cloak with black flames at the bottom, wearing a blue hoody with a Green zipped up vest jacket with pockets that seemed big enough to hold small scrolls, gray winter cargo pants, and black combat boots. But what gave the figure away was a long black headband with a bronze plate over his forehead with the symbol of the leaf.

"Naruto!" Annabeth cried.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Naruto grinned. Then Naruto leaned down and picked up a three-point bronze kunai knife that stood between his feet.

The manticore roared loudly. "You will pay for this! You will die!"

Before Thorn could fire spikes, Naruto tossed the kunai at him. Thorn knocked the kunai to the ground with his good paw and fired a volley.

However, the missiles didn't hit its mark as Naruto disappeared in another orange flash and appear in front of Dr. Thorn with his pen out. Naruto clicked the button on top and a katana sprang out and struck the Manticore in the gut. Then Naruto disappeared in anther orange flash before Thorn could strike Naruto.

"Gee, you're slow." Naruto's voice came from the forest.

They looked to see Naruto standing next to a tree casually, as if he hadn't moved from that spot twiddling his sword, which was back in pen form.

Thorn roared in anger. "I will show you whose slow."

Thorn fired a volley of missiles at impossible speed.

But before Naruto could respond, there was a piercing sound of a hunter's horn being blown in the woods. Then a volley of silver arrows fired out of the woods and met each one of the Manticore's thorns and slicing them in half.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Naruto responded.

Percy tried to use the moment to swipe at the Manticore with his sword. Unfortunately, the Manticore was still in fighting condition as he dodge Percy's attack and slammed his tail into Percy shield, knocking him aside.

Then, a dozen female archers between the age of ten to fourteen came from the woods, a good distance from where Naruto stood. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the Manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

"Oh, wonderful," Thalia responded.

Naruto had a strong sense that he better make as much space between him and the girls as possible, but at the same time he could sense nature energy coming from the group, as if they had the power of wilderness in them.

 _Oh,_ Naruto realized. _These must be the Hunters of Artemis._

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery color skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair.

At first Naruto thought the circlet meant the girl was in charge. But then she asked someone from the hunters without losing eye contact on the manticore: "Permission to kill, my lady?"

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," said a girl who looked around twelve or thirteen with auburn hair that was gathered back in a ponytail and silvery yellow yes that reminded Naruto of the moon. The girl looked beautiful but her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all beast is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the other girl with the circlet. "Zoë, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"

Naruto was about to _jump_ at the Manticore to stop him when there a sudden flash of lightning the fired in front of him. Naruto dodge the attack with ease.

 _Geez, Zeus. What are you doing?_ Naruto thought.

"Hello, looser," said a familiar voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see a young man his age with hair that spiked backwards—making it look like a duck's butt—wearing a white shirt, black pants and a large purple rope around the waist like an oversize belt.

"Sasuke?" Naruto responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else? To stop you from destroying the Manticore before he finish what he came here to do," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto responded. "What are you doing in this world?"

"I guess you missed that part of it," Sasuke said. "The Titan Lord has offered me power for revenge in return of my loyalty."

"So you decided to work for Kronos," Naruto responded. "Don't you even realize Kronos is worse than Orochimaru?

"Maybe so, but my mother assure me that if I succeed, she'll make sure I get my revenge," Sasuke said.

"Your mother?" Naruto asked. "I thought your mom died when Itachi massacre your clan?"

"Mikoto Uchiha was a mere mortal mother entrusted by my birth mother and father to look after Itachi and me," Sasuke responded. "My real mother—who gave birth to me—is no other than the goddess Nemesis: the Goddess of Revenge!"

Thunder rumbled across the sky.

"You really have lost it, Sasuke," Naruto said.

Then Naruto heard his friends yelling, "ANNABETH!" and Naruto got a sinking feeling that something has gone wrong already.

"I'll see you again, looser, and when I do, I'll finish what I started at the Valley of End," Sasuke said before making the hand signs. Lightning fired down and created a blinding flash and a powerful _BOOM_! That force Naruto to close his eyes and cover his eyes.

When the flash was over, Naruto looked to see that Sasuke was gone. Not only that, but Naruto had a feeling something happened to Annabeth because of Sasuke's interference.

* * *

 **A/N:** I altered the color of Naruto's sage robes so he had something orange on.

Also, both Itachi and Sasuke are sons of Nemesis, but they represent two separate domains of Nemesis. Itachi, who killed off most of his clan to maintain peace and balance in the Leaf Village represents Nemesis' domain of Balance, while Sasuke who seeks revenge for the massacre of their clan represents Nemesis' domain of Revenge.


	3. Naruto meets the Goddess of the Hunt

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto meets the Goddess of the Hunt**

The next time Naruto sees Sasuke, he'll shove a Rasengan at the stick up Sasuke's butt and destroy it before knocking him out and taking him back to the Elemental Nations.

If it wasn't for Sasuke, Naruto would have finished off the Manticore and saved Annabeth. If Sasuke didn't interfere, maybe Naruto would have saved his aunt.

 _But that's why Sasuke interfere_ , Naruto thought.

Sasuke knew Naruto would do anything to stop him from getting himself killed and bring him back to the leaf. That's why Sasuke stopped Naruto when he did. And it made Naruto feel worse for it.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Thalia asked when she saw him. "Why didn't you stop the manticore?"

"Not now, Thalia," Naruto muttered.

"Yes now! If you have finished off Thorn when you had the chance…"

"Thalia," Grover stopped her. "I don't think now's the time."

Grover had obvious read Naruto's emotions and knew something had happened that distracted him from saving Annabeth.

Percy was over at the cliff, looking over it—as if trying to see if he could find Annabeth.

"Fear not, Naruto Uzumaki. It's not your fault," said the auburn girl from before. "I had a feeling we were being watched, but I thought it was the mortals from the helicopter."

Naruto looked up to the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Artemis," the girl replied. "The Goddess of the Hunt."

At first Naruto found it hard to believe. But then he realized that the nature energy he sensed earlier and thought was coming from the Hunters, was actually more focus coming from this girl.

Grover gasped and knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out."

Everyone looked at her as she pointed her finger at each of them. "Who… who are you people?"

Naruto tipped his head to the right. Now that he got a closer look, that girl look familiar, as did the little kid that was with her.

Then the boy answered Naruto's puzzled mine. "It's you! The boy from the hotel!"

Nico looked at Naruto with a gleam of surprise and happiness in his eyes. "You're that guy who was checking out the Mythomagic cards. Remember, Bianca?"

Bianca studied Naruto carefully. Then her eyes widened with shock. "It is you!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he remember them.

"But how is this possible? How were you able to do what you did?" Bianca asked. "Who are you?"

Artemis' expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are _you_? Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring at Naruto at awe, making him feel very awkward.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered as almost everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"We're not saying we don't believe you," Naruto defended. "Bianca, this is hard to believe, but you're a half-blood—a demigod in other words. One of your parents was immortal and the other one was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," said Zoë in an ancient accent. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

Thalia seemed to calm down a bit. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Naruto felt the urge to punch something. Even Artemis looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

"What about you?" Bianca turned to Naruto. "You a half-Blood too?"

"Not exactly," Thalia said. "Naruto's a unique type of demigod called a Legacy—someone who descends from half-blood children of an Olympian. In his case, he's the Grandson of Athena: Goddess of Wisdom on his dad's side, and Hermes: Messenger of the Gods on his mom's side. He's also the champion of Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth."

"I'm also from another world called the elemental nations where I have unique abilities from that let me do the kind of techniques called jutsus like this." Naruto made a handsign and created a solid shadow clone next to him.

Bianca went into a state of shock even after Naruto disperse the clone. But Nico was only just getting started with his questions

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you injured him, Naruto. Not to mention how the hunters shot down his thorns and injured his further. Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca seemed to snap out of her shock and shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told_ you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," said Percy. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and display his goat hooves, which basically brought Bianca back into her state of shock.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "It's bad enough that Naruto already freaked her out, we don't need you to do the same."

"Hey!" both Grover and Naruto responded.

"Bianca," Percy said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Naruto said. "It's a place where demigods go to train to survive in order to become great heroes."

"You can join us," Percy continued, "stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait." Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There _is_ another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoë glared at each other. Naruto got this strange feeling they had history together, one of which that didn't end well. The way they glare at each other made Naruto wonder if that's how he and Sasuke looked like when they glare at each other.

"What about you?" Nico turned to Naruto. "Couldn't we go to your world to train?"

"You could," Naruto said, "But you wouldn't be able to learn all the techniques used in that world. At the most you can learn how to fight at close combat and use weapons, which is not so different from what you can learn in at Camp Half-Blood without the abilities I have."

"Oh," Nico looked a tad bit disappointed.

"We've burden these children enough," Artemis announced. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

Grover tripped over himself as he got up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked off toward the woods, talking about hit points and armor rating and a bunch of other geeky stuff. Artemis led a confused-looking Bianca along the cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

Zoë gave Thalia one more evil look, then left to oversee things.

As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so… Argh!"

"I'm with you," Percy said. "I don't trust—"

"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia turned on Percy furiously. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You _knew_ he was a monster!"

"Wait, what did Percy do?" Naruto asked.

"I—"

But Thalia wasn't done getting on Percy's case to let him answer Naruto. "If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him before Naruto got here and Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"

Naruto noticed Percy tensed as if coming up with something to say. Naruto stopped Percy with a slap on the head. "Don't even think about it, Percy. I don't know what you two are talking about, but I got the feeling Thalia is right."

Then Naruto turned to Thalia. "And Thalia, we don't know for sure if Annabeth would still be here if you guys went after Dr. Thorn together. You heard Artemis. Sasuke was watching you guys for a while, and even if you guys succeed in destroying the manticore, chances were you would have to deal with Sasuke—who may I remind you not only was trained by the Saunin: Orochimaru, but also killed Orochimaru. And knowing Sasuke, I wouldn't be surprise if he had a plan just in case the monster failed."

Thalia opened her mouth to argue back, but she stopped herself as she realized Naruto might have been right. After all, despite not seeing each other for almost three years until today, Naruto had a better idea of what kind of person Sasuke is than the rest of them.

Then, Percy noticed something in the snow. Thalia and Naruto looked down and noticed it too: Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap.

Thalia didn't dare to say another word as she wiped a tear from her cheek, turned, and marched off.

…

Naruto was rather impressed by how the Hunters set up their camp site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk curved in a crescent around one side of the bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid, but I decided I would stick close to the tents. Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight—most likely on guard duty too.

The wind died down and the snow stopped falling. Naruto guessed that Artemis has control over the weather of her camp just as the gods have control over the weather in Camp Half-Blood.

Since the wind died down, Naruto took off his sage cloak and sealed it in his backpack. Since he was wearing a hoody under his chuunin vest and winter cargo pants, he was able to stay warm even without his cloak.

Despite everything that happened, Naruto remembered why Hestia send him back: to make sure Thalia doesn't turn against Olympus. But if Sasuke didn't interfered, he could have done that and save Annabeth.

The problem was that Sasuike was there, and Sasuke seemed like a totally different person than Naruto remembered, but one thing was clearly the same: Sasuke would do anything to achieve his objective.

 _Mikoto Uchiha was a mere mortal mother entrusted by my birth mother and father to look after Itachi and me,_ Naruto remember Sasuke saying.

The way Sasuke said that, it sounded like he and Itachi both were sons of Nemesis. If so Itachi would have known about his mortal surrogate stepmother wasn't his birth mother. But still, Mikoto couldn't have been anything like Percy's late stepfather Gabe if Nemesis herself let the woman raise her sons.

Naruto shook his head—reminding himself that these were just speculations since he never met Sasuke's family or the rest of the Uchiha clan besides Itachi.

"So I take it from your new vest, you took the Chuunin Exams and pass?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Naruto straightened out his vest. "I passed with flying colors. I also got the sand village to look out for half-bloods in their village."

"How did you pull that off?" Percy asked.

"You remember me mentioning Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"The Jinchuriki of the One-Tail Raccoon Dog?" Percy asked.

Naruto nodded. "He's the new Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Seriously?" Percy asked.

"Yeah! Once I told Gaara about Camp Half-Blood and our situation there, he agreed to help anyway he can," Naruto said.

"Any idea whose kids might be there?" Percy asked.

"If I had to guess, Hephaestus and Athena might have some kids there—maybe Ares," Naruto said. "I don't know any other god who might though."

The Hunters came back and dropped the backpacks they gathered from the school before leaving them be.

Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover decided to fix up Percy's wounded arm.

"It's green!" Nico said with delight.

"Hold still," Grover told Percy. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."

Percy di as he told as Grover dressed his wound.

Nico rummaged through his own bag, and laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. Naruto recognized Zeus and Ares, and guessed the god in a sun chariot was Apollo.

"I see you're still into Mythomagic," Naruto said.

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them by now, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones. Hey! Can I see that cool knife you used against the Manticore?"

Naruto draw out his three prong kunai and handed it to Nico.

"It's heavy." Nico said.

"That's because it's meant for more than a regular knife," Naruto said. "It contains a special seal that lets me use a very cool jutsu."

Nico nodded and handed it back to Naruto and started asking Naruto a series of questions about the elemental nations and his grandparents.

Zoë showed up around the time Nico started asking if Naruto had hit points (which made no sense to him).

"Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki."

She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturn nose. She studied Naruto and Percy distastefully like they were bags of dirty laundry they'd been sent to fetch.

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Naruto was rather confused as to why the goddess of the Hunt wanted to talk to him, but he knew better than to ignore a summons by an Olympian as he and Percy followed Zoë.

…

Zoë led them to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved Percy and Naruto inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to Artemis, who was still in her twelve-year-old girl form.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others Naruto and Percy didn't recognize.

Next to Artemis was a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis' lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," the goddess said.

Percy and Naruto sat across from her on the tenth floor. The goddess studied them, which made the two boys uncomfortable. Although Naruto for the reason that he heard about how Artemis hating men.

Percy must of thought otherwise as Artemis asked him. "Are you surprised by my age, Percy Jackson?"

"Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" Percy asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

"What of you Naruto?" Artemis asked. "You seemed nervous for a boy who defeated the Kraken last summer."

Naruto turned pink with embarrassment. "You heard of that."

"I saw it," Artemis corrected. "I was there on Olympus watching the battle when you and your toad summoning defeated the mighty Kraken—something not even the greatest heroes before you was able to accomplished."

Zoë snorted as she had the look that told Naruto she found it hard to believe.

"Too be honest, Lady Artemis—I'm only nervous because I heard stories of how you hate most men." Naruto said. "I don't mean to be rude about it."

"I thank you for your honesty, Naruto Uzumaki," Artemis said. "I'll admit I do have history of personally dealing with boys who showed me disrespect that often made mortals think I hate men, but I reassure you that I only hate certain type of men. A type that I had come to understand from your grandmother Athena and your patron goddess Hestia, as well as from your actions the last two summers since finding out your heritage that you are not."

Naruto felt the tension released from his body, but he still kept a blank expression since he still had no idea why he was there.

"At any rate, first thing first, Naruto I want you to tell me what Sasuke wanted," Artemis said.

"He said he was here to keep me from interfering," Naruto said.

"But you don't believe him," Artemis said.

"I think Sasuke was there to keep an eye on the manticore and act if it fails its quest," Naruto said. "If he was there to stop me from helping my friends, he could have done it the moment I threw my shurikan at him."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that the Titan Lord has offered him power for revenge in return of his loyalty." Naruto said. "Oh—and he mention something about his mother Nemesis assure him revenge if he succeed."

"Sasuke is a half-blood?" Percy asked.

Naruto nodded. "Surprisingly yes. Apparently both Sasuke and his older brother Itachi are children of Nemesis, but since Sasuke was raised by a woman he thought was his mother, he didn't know. From what I understand, both Nemesis and Sasuke's father had trusted this person to raise Sasuke and Itachi."

"I'm not surprise. It's not uncommon for the gods to leave their half-blood children in the care of surrogate stepparent," Artemis said. "But what you said about what Nemesis told Sasuke is troubling."

"Lady Artemis, there's something else," Naruto said. "Sasuke, could be a bigger problem than the manticore."

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asked.

"A while back I found out Akatsuki activities in the Elemental Nations for gathering the Tailed Beast have seized." Naruto said. "As if they vanished from thin air."

"You think they might be working for Kronos?"

"Considering Sasuke's brother Itachi—whom Sasuke wants revenge on—is one of them, I doubt it," Naruto said, "But considering the Akatsuki is full of dangerous Rogue Ninjas after the Tailed Beast, I wouldn't let it slide that their disappearance in the Elemental Nations is somehow connected to all this."

Artemis nodded. "I understand. Thank you for the info. Which brings me to why Percy is here. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the manticore said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Percy nodded and told her everything the Manticore said.

When he was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoë sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Naruto asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Percy and Naruto intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. I had hopes that the Uchiha boy that was watching us might have had some answers."

"If Sasuke did, he kept it to himself," Naruto said. "He been that way since Itachi massacred their entire clan and left Sasuke orphaned."

Artemis nodded in understanding. "Tell me again, Percy. What exactly did Dr. Thorn said."

"He said somebody called the General was going to eplain things to me," Percy said.

Zoë's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then he mentioned about needing living practice dummies for Sasuke to train on," Percy said.

"That's probably due to his time with Orochimaru," Naruto muttered distastefully. "Orochimaru was well known for using living people for his experiments."

"Uh… Right. Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said something about an important monster of all—one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus."

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," Naruto suggested.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoë looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoë. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

 _In other words, convince Zeus that Kronos is rising,_ Naruto thought.

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" Naruto asked.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki. I want you two to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

 _"What?"_ Zoë blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stay there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, uh misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoë muttered something about foolish campers.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said. "I'm actually looking forward to some human food after months of eating—" Naruto stopped realizing this might not be the place to bring up what he ate at Mount Myoboku. "Never mind. Some things are best kept only known at Mount Myoboku."

"Very well," Artemis said. "Now, there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt?"

Naruto wasn't surprise to hear that, but Percy wasn't too happy about it.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is _not_ the only way for a girl," said Zoë.

"Bianca, camp is cool!" Percy argued. "It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoë said, "immortality."

Percy stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoë rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"Oath?" Naruto asked as he been listening carefully to the arguments (mostly to see what kind of training the Hunters can offer Bianca).

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?" Percy asked.

The goddess nodded as Percy tried to wrap his mind around the idea. "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoë interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-Bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then—Ow! Naruto!" Percy complained as Naruto slapped him in the back of the head.

"You still haven't learned to stop while you're ahead," Naruto responded.

"But this is crazy!" Percy said. "Bianca, what about your brother? Nico can't be a hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assure Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

That seemed to catch Bianca's attention, but she turned to Naruto. "What do you think?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know about swearing off love, but everything else sounds good. You'll get the same training to survive from the Hunters as you would get at Camp Half-Blood, plus immortality. But the choice is yours. Besides it's not like Nico will be alone. Since he'll be staying at my grandfather's cabin until he's claimed, I can watch over him and make sure my uncles don't teach him bad habits."

Percy gave Naruto a 'What the heck' look. He had expected Naruto to be on his side about training in Camp Half-Blood, not encouraging Bianca to join the Hunt.

Bianca turned to Zoë. "What do I have to do?"

"Say this," Zoë told her, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Bianca repeated. "Is that it?"

Zoë nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoë said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "it is now your life."

Percy look like he just took a humiliating defeat as Naruto shook his head at his friend's behavior.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelos your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," Percy muttered.

"If you mind me asking—how are we supposed to get there?" Naruto asked.

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoë, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoë didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her.

As she was leaving, Bianca paused in front of Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I want this. I really, really do."

Then she was gone, leaving Percy and Naruto with Artemis.

"So, we finally get to meet Apollo," Naruto said. "I mean, that's who you were talking about, right Lady Artemis? Your twin brother Apollo?"

Artemis nodded. "Percy, mind leaving the tent. I want to talk Naruto about something privately."

Percy wasn't so sure about leaving his friend with Artemis, but he reluctantly left.

"First off, I appreciate you encouraging Bianca to join the hunt," Artemis said. "Not many men appreciate the idea of women joining the Hunt."

Naruto shrugged. "I just don't see the big deal. Sure we need campers at camp, but I can't argue against the offers you give the Hunters."

"I appreciate it," Artemis said. "Now, I am aware of the real reason you came back—how Hestia asked you to watch over the daughter of Zeus."

"How—"

"Hestia knew there was a chance we would run into each other if you agreed, so she ran pass the plan to me," Artemis said. "I thought I should remind you that Kronos will try everything in his power to convince Thalia to join his cause. Even play at her fatal flaw."

"I figure as much," Naruto said. "You wouldn't happen to know what Thalia's Fatal Flaw is, by the way, would you?"

Artemis shook her head. "Even if I do, I have a feeling it'll be your part of your job to figure it out on your own in order to prevent Kronos from using it to trick Thalia to join him."

"Great," Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry, if you're anything like your parents were, you would do fine," Artemis said.

Naruto frowned a bit. "You knew my parents?"

Artemis nodded. "Like my fellow Olympians, I have too followed between this world and the Elemental Nations, and have offered girls there to join the hunt. Among them was your own mother: Kushina Uzumaki—that was before your parents started dating, may I add."

"You offered my mom to join the hunt?" Naruto asked.

Artemis nodded. "I've seen how she was treated in the Elemental Nations and offered her a way out of it by joining the hunt. But your mom turned it down. She still had hopes from the previous jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox: Miko Uzumaki for a better future. That was back when she was in the academy. I saw her once more when she was a genin, but by that time she had fallen in love with your father, and it became clear she wouldn't join the hunt."

Naruto started feeling the nervousness from before return as he shifted from where he sat. Although Artemis didn't sound like she hate Naruto's dad for it, it made Naruto nervous at the thought that Artemis lost a possibly good hunter to love, and Naruto was the results of it.

"Dawn should be here soon," Artemis said changing the topic (much to Naruto's relief). "We should go out and meet my irresponsible twin brother."


	4. Thalia Fails her Driving Lesson

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Thalia Fails Her Driving Lesson**

Naruto guess Percy told Grover and Thalia about how he encourages Bianca to join the hunt, because when he rejoined them, Thalia was glaring at him as if she never did stop before. He decided not to bring up how his mom was offered to join the Hunt to them until Thalia calms down—whenever that will be.

Now it was colder and darker than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up, leaving Percy shivering as Naruto put his sage cloak back on to help keep him warm. Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking to Nico. Judging from Nico's gloomy face and the way he was now glaring at Naruto, Bianca was explaining her decision to join the Hunt and how Naruto encourage her.

Naruto decided to listen to his friends' conversation in order to avoid Nico's glare. For some reason Nico's glare was more unsettling than when he heard about how Sasuke had killed Orochimaru.

"How'd they even show up here?" Percy had asked. "I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere."

"And Bianca _joined_ them," Thalia said, disgusted. "No thanks to Naruto."

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" he heaved a big sigh.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so… into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," said Thalia.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

Naruto had to agree with Thalia, Grover acting nuts.

Finally, the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes."

Percy had a puzzled look.

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said.

"Oh, okay." Percy started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

They adverted their eyes as the light and warmth intensified. Then suddenly the light died.

They looked and saw a red convertible glowing Maserati Spyder. The snow around the Maserati melted in a perfect circle. Even where Naruto stood the snow melted.

The driver got out smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen with sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. His smile was bright and playful. He wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

"Little sister?" Naruto asked.

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your _little_ sister. I help _our_ mother give birth to you."

"So you keep saying."

"Why does it matter anyways? We're twins!"

"So what's up?" Apollo interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a _stop everything_ gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Naruto tilted his head. He heard that Apollo was the god of poetry but he never heard one of Apollo's poetry.

Apollo cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool."

He grinned at them, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about _I am so big-headed_?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

"I take it this happens a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since he visited Japan," Zoë replied. "'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, _There once was a goddess from Sparta_ —"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. _"I am so awesome._ That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to Naruto and his friends. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked them out. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus' girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at Percy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir." Percy responded.

Apollo studied him for a bit before looking at Naruto. "Oh, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki: Hermes' and Athena's grandson—not to mention the thorn to the Fates' side."

"Thorn to the Fates' side?" Naruto asked.

"He's referring to the fact that you don't follow fate willingly as most demigods," Artemis said.

"Why does that matter? It's not like they tell us what we're supposed to do anyways," Naruto said. "The oracle is more sharing than them when it comes to the future."

"I know right," Apollo laughed. "But the Fates rather keep things in order when it comes to fate and destiny. Well, we'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car," Nico said looking at the car.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to noticed the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp._

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by a Turtle Top Shuttle buses.

"Right," Apollo said. "Everybody in."

Zoë ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoë recoiled as her eyes flashed murderously. Even Naruto backed further away from her at the sight.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _not_ call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at the group. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground. Naruto recognized it as looking for tracks, as he seen tracker ninjas doing the same thing when they're tracking down something. When Artemis rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his fingers. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

…

The Hunters piled into the far back of the van, as far from Apollo and Naruto and his friends as they can. Bianca sat with them, leaving Nico to hang in the front seat with the rest of them. At first Naruto was worried how Nico would react to that, but right now Nico didn't seem to mind.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

Naruto tilted his head as he had been wondering that for quite some time himself.

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans _think_ about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, power engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human _dreams_ about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power; the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

Naruto had to admit: even he couldn't make sense of what Apollo just said. All he got was it had something to do with what the mortals see the sun as—which sounds more like a complicated version of how the Mist works.

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?"

"No. Too young."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry."

He looked past Percy and looked at Naruto thoughtfully, who didn't raise his hand. "Mm—too risky. Zeus might blast you out of the sky if you mess up."

Naruto didn't react to that. Too be honest, Naruto doesn't even know how to drive. Before last summer, Percy's mom: Sally Jackson had offered to give Naruto driving lessons when he turned Fifteen, but Naruto never really thought of himself being behind a wheel of a car. Naruto also guess that Apollo skipped over Percy knowing Zeus probably wouldn't hesitate blasting them out of the sky if Apollo allowed him behind the wheel.

Then Apollo focused on Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

Which was unfortunately true. She was twelve when she was turned into a tree seven years ago, so she should have been nineteen. But the sideeffects of being turned into a tree turned out to be slow aging process. And it didn't help that Thalia still felt like she was twelve.

When Thalia first emerge from the tree, Naruto thought she was maybe a year older than him. But over time, Naruto realized Thalia maybe was closer to his age than he originally thought.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

'That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh—"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

'That's not what I was going to say."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid who drove the chariot. You're Zeus' daughter. He's not going to blast _you_ out of the sky."

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. Naruto on other word was nervous for Thalia. He didn't know if she had any more practice driving a car than he did, much less a flying chariot. But Naruto could also see Apollo's point. Thalia was Zeus' daughter who haven't done anything against the gods so far. There was a less chance that Zeus would destroy his daughter before she had a chance to hopefully save Olympus, than there was of Zeus not blasting Naruto out of the sky in fear of the Nine-Tail Fox sealed in him being released into the world.

Thalia tried to protest, but Apollo was absolutely not going to take "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield that said: WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural! Speed equals heat. So start slowly and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up.

Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked her.

"Nothing," she said shakily. "N-nothing is wrong."

But something was obviously wrong because when she pulled back on the wheel, the wheel tilted and the bus lurched upward, sending Naruto and Percy backwards.

"Ow," Grover said as Percy landed on him.

"Sorry."

"Slower!" Apollo said.

"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!"

Outside the windows, Percy and Naruto saw a smoking ring of trees from where the clearing where they'd taken off.

"Thalia," Percy said, "lighten up on the accelerator."

"I've _got_ it, Percy," she said, gritting her teeth. But she kept it floored.

"At least loosen up," Naruto offered.

"I'm loose!" Thalia said. But she was so stiff she looked like she was made out of plywood.

"This is going to be like the Gray Sisters," Naruto muttered.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."

Thalia jerked the wheel, and everyone was thrown to the right.

"The other left," Apollo suggested.

Thalia jerked the wheel and they were send flying to the left.

"Yep, definitely like the Gray Sisters," Naruto responded.

Percy looked out the window and saw they were airplane height now—so high the sky was starting to look black.

"Ah…" Apollo said—forcing himself to be calm. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. Naruto recognized it as signs of someone being terrified.

The bus pitched down and Apollo was send flying to the back of the bus causing somebody to screamed. They were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to their right. Naruto noticed it was starting to get uncomfortably hot in the bus.

The screams didn't seem to end for a while as Naruto realized they were screams of anger from the Hunters (whom he almost forgotten was at the far back of the bus). By time Apollo started climbing the row of seats, he looked a bit ruffled up, as if some of the hunters decided to punish him either for falling back there or for letting Thalia drive in the first place that lead to the reason he was down there.

 _Probably both,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged Apollo.

"No worries," he said despite looking worried. "She just has to learn to—WHOA!"

Apparently Thalia flew to close to a once snow cover town, as it was now on fire and the snow melted.

"Pull up!" Percy yelled.

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel, and everyone held on this time.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach, the dining pavilion, the cabins, and the amphitheater.

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered. "I'm under control."

"Brake," Apollo said as they were now hundred yards away now.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!"

Thalia slammed her foot on the break, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five-degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge _FLOOOOOOSH!_ Steam billowed up, sending several frightened and angered naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker basket.

The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"


	5. Winter Session of Camp Half-Blood

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Winter Session at Camp Half-Blood**

Apollo took over the bus finally and got it on the beach of the canoe lake so no one had to swim to shore.

Naruto could tell from the moment he got off the bus that the summer session of Camp Half-Blood that he was use to had a different environment compare to the Winter session of Camp Half-Blood.

Normally the camp has magical climate control so nothing can get inside the borders unless the Camp Director Dionysus allows it. In fact the only time it ever stormed in Camp was after Poseidon claimed Percy as his son and Zeus had this huge fit and punished the camp for it.

But now there was snow on the ground, as if Dionysus decided to be friendly and let it snow for the campers that stays at camp year-long to play in. Frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering balls of fire that acted like Christmas lights. There were even lights in the woods and in the attic window of the Big House, where the Oracle dwelt, imprisoned in an old mummified body.

Before he got off the bus, Naruto decided to once again take off his Sage robes. The crazy car ride Thalia put them through made him sweltering hot in it, and Naruto couldn't take wearing it anywhere in the bus anymore.

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge," Percy said. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron."

"Hey, Zoë," Naruto called, "Have you met—"

"I know Chiron," Zoë said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you  
don't"—he tripped over a rock in his frantic movement to catch up—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoë rolled her eyes, but let Grover tag along. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. Before she left, Bianca leaned over and whispered something in her brother's ear. She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters. He winked at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Apollo hopped back into the bus without answering Percy. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And good luck Naruto!"

He gave Thalia and Naruto a wicked smile, as if he knew something he didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. Percy and Naruto turned aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When they looked back, the lake was steaming and a red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

Naruto turned back and almost jumped when he saw Nico looking at him with a grumpy look. Nico didn't look as loathing toward Naruto as before, but the way Nico looked still creeped Naruto out.

 _Would you relax! He's just a normal half-blood child,_ Naruto chided to himself.

Still, the way Nico stared at Naruto reminded him of someone or something, but Naruto can't place his finger where.

"Who's Chiron?" Nico asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Percy said. "He's… well, you'll see."

"If those Hunters girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

…

Compare to the summer sessions that Naruto was use too, Camp Half-Blood looked empty. He knew most half-bloods only trained during the summer, and only those who didn't have homes to go to, or would get attacked by monsters too much if they left stayed at Camp year-long, but Naruto thought there would be at least more campers than what he saw.

Naruto spotted the son of Hephaestus: Charles Beckendorf stoking the forge outside the camp armory.

He spotted his uncles: Travis and Connor Stoll—sons of Hermes—were picking the lock on the camp store (they obviously didn't have the lock manipulation ability Naruto had). Naruto spotted the daughter of Aphrodite: Silena Beauregard at the stables where the Pegasus were kept. A few of Ares' kids were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. Naruto didn't see his friend from the Elemental Nations Hinata Hyuuga—who was the daughter of the Minor God Hebe, in camp, so he guess she couldn't get time off from missions to visit the camp. Naruto also didn't see Clarisse la Rue—cabin counselor for Ares Cabin in Camp, which struck a bit of concern in Naruto. Clarisse was one of his friends, and he knew for the fact that she was a year-long camper.

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, and Chiron were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggy and his curly hair had grown a little longer. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoofprint design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He smiled when he saw them. "Percy! Thalia!" He greeted before noticing Naruto was with them. "Naruto! You're back!" Chiron greeted. "From what your friends told me last summer, I didn't expect to see you until next summer."

"I needed a break from eating Toad food and listening to Pervy Sage's ideas for his next book, so I decided to pop by for a visit," Naruto responded.

"I see you got yourself promoted while you were gone," Mr. D muttered. "I take it from that vest you're a Chuunin now."

"Yep!" Naruto said. "Oh that reminds me, I asked the new Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand to look for half-bloods in his village and offer them a chance to come here. I don't know if they will come here, but he also agreed to lend us any help if we ever need it."

Chiron nodded. "That sounds reassuring." Then Chiron looked at Nico. "Ah, this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then. Where is Annabeth?"

"About that—" they told Chiron about what happened at Westover hall and of Sasuke Uchiha's appearance. Sometime during the conversation, Mr. D deal Naruto a hand of cards, and Naruto joined in on their card game—much to Thalia's annoyance and Percy's laughter.

"This is troubling news," Chiron said.

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red slap marks on his face. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Chiron frowned. "So the Hunters came with you."

"As a request from Artemis," Naruto said.

Chiron glanced at Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room.

Once they were done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. "We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go," Thalia and Percy said at the same time.

Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not!"

Thalia and Percy both started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand with a purplish fire in his eyes.

"From what you three have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth," Naruto corrected, "And no offense Mr. D, but I don't plan to leave Annabeth in enemies hands, and thanks to my time at Mount Myoboku, I know jutsus Sasuke isn't aware of."

"Maybe so, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. D said. "But what would you do when you face this Sasori Uhachi."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto corrected.

"What do you plan to do if you have to fight him?" Mr. D asked. "Are you willing to kill him if you are forced too."

Naruto shut up, knowing where Mr. D was getting at.

"As I thought," Mr. D said. "Annie Bell will have to be smart enough to escape on her own or die."

Percy got up from the table.

"Percy." Chirnon warned.

"You're glad to lose another camper," Percy said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared."

Mr. D stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"

"Yeah," Percy growled. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"

Mr. D looked like he was about to blast Percy to smithereens when Nico burst into the room with Grover behind him.

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're… you're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D turned his eyes away from Percy—which may have saved Percy's life—and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine."

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet."

"Ah." Mr. D seemed truly perplexed. "Well, that's gratifying."

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" Percy asked. "But we don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly."

"Naruto, I'll leave it to you to show Mr. di Angelo around camp and get him situated in your grandfather's cabin."

"Sure thing," Naruto said, feeling easier about it now that Nico wasn't in a bad mood and was back to being a Mythomagic playing kid. "Come on, Nico. Let's see if we can get you a spot in Cabin Eleven to stay in."

…

The tour went rather well. Nico didn't once returned to his grumpy self, and Naruto got the kid situated in Cabin Eleven.

"Is this where you stay?" Nico asked.

"No, actually. I stay at my grandmother's cabin over there." Naruto pointed to a gray low building—which seemed empty now. "But I'll be joining you at Table Eleven for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner."

"Oh," Nico seemed disappointed at the last part.

After getting Nico moved into Cabin Eleven and explaining the claiming process, Naruto left Nico with his uncles and headed over to Cabin Six.

Naruto found out that not only did Cabin Six looked empty, but it was actually empty. He knew Annabeth was a year-long camper of Cabin Six for five years, but he had hope there would be other children of Athena being there.

 _I guess since I'm the only occupant in Cabin Six, I'm acting as Cabin Counsellor,_ Naruto thought. To most that might make them happy, but the thought made Naruto feel dread. He knew he could save Annabeth if he was allowed too, but Mr. D had a point back at the Big House. If Naruto face a situation where he would have to kill Sasuke, he didn't think he could go through it. Some part of him still see Sasuke as his teammate—his best friend. Then there's the promise Naruto made to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back to the Leaf. If he kills Sasuke, he'll be breaking his promise, and thus breaking his ninja way. As much as Naruto want to deny the possibility that he won't see Sasuke again, or he could escape before Sasuke would force his hand, but Naruto knew he was just kidding himself.

Naruto found his bunk untouched where he last left it—next to the wall along with every other bunk as if sleeping was the last thing on the minds of Athena's kids. Naruto laid back and was about to relax when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Naruto hollered.

Thalia came in. "I saw you come in here and I thought I let you know Percy and I decided to make you team captain in the game of Capture the Flag."

That caught Naruto's attention as he sat up. "Me?"

"You are the only camper here with Athena's brains, even if it's not completely, and you are the most experience camper here," Thalia said. "Not to mention Gods knows how much your ninja skills can give us an advantage against the Hunters."

"I'm honored. Thanks," Naruto said, "and Thalia, sorry about how I handle about Bianca's decision."

Thalia shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Chances were Bianca would have joined even without you encouraging her."

"Yeah, the idea of being an immortal hunter trained by an Olympian goddess did sound tempting," Naruto said. "I don't know how my mom was able to turn away the offer."

Thalia frowned. "Artemis offered your mom to join the Hunt?"

Naruto nodded. "Back before she and my dad started dating. Artemis offered it to her as a way out of the harsh life of a Jinchuriki, but she turned her down. Artmesis saw her again later, but by that time my parents were already dating."

"At least your mom turned her down," Thalia said. "Otherwise you wouldn't exist."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

Then they heard the sound of a conch horn being blown in the distance, indicating dinner.

"We better go," Naruto said. "I need to make sure my uncles haven't teach Nico any bad habits."

Thalia nodded as they headed to the dining pavilion.

…

The only good thing about dinner was that Percy and Thalia weren't the only ones eating alone at their tables. Almost every table seemed bared of their usual campers that fills them during the summer. It just seem useless to Naruto to keep to the tradition of sitting at the table of your divine parent. Sadly, traditions were traditions, and no matter how little the number of campers there were, they had to follow it.

Only the table that normally bares empty as an honorary table to Artemis was filled with the Hunters of Artemis—who were arm wrestling and hanging out like one big happy family with Zoë as the head of the family.

Naruto tried to take Nico's attention away from the Hunters by having the kid teach him how to play Mythomagic. The game wasn't that hard to figure out as Naruto had thought, but he let Nico keep explaining about the game to keep the ten-year-old busy and not sneaking looks at his sister Bianca at Artemis' table. Sadly, even though he was new to the game and Nico was more experience, once Naruto knew what he need to know to play, even Nico couldn't beat Naruto's luck.

In the end, Nico seemed to have fun and seemed to have forgiven Naruto for not trying to talk Bianca into not joining the Hunters. Nico even agreed to let Naruto trade his training schedule to meet with Naruto's instead of the Stoll Brothers, so they could find out what field Nico is best at—which will hopefully help Nico learn who is his divine parent.

When dinner was done, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was pretty half hearted. Then he announced the "good will" capture the flag game tomorrow, which Thalia use the time to announced that Naruto would be leading Camp Half-Blood team captain.

None of the other campers complained. Naruto did seem like the best choice. He did after all had more field experience than most of them, and being the Grandson of the Goddess of Battle Strategy made Naruto qualified. Not to mention Naruto was the first Shinobi demigod to ever come to camp and the only hero to ever fight the Kracken and not only survive, but send it to Tartarus.

To Naruto's amazement, the Hunters didn't seem to care that he was team captain for the Camp. Sure many of them rolled their ideas at the idea that a male grandson of Athena would be leading the camp over a daughter of Zeus, but they didn't see either idea as a threat to their winning streak either.

Afterward, everyone trailed back to their cabins for an early, winter lights out. Since Naruto was the only occupant at cabin six, he had to create shadow clones to close all of the curtains to block out the silvery glow from Cabin Eight (which was next door), so he could get some sleep.

Unfortunately, even with the darkness of cabins six didn't stop Naruto from having a dream vision.

…

During his time in Mount Myoboku, Naruto went nights without dreaming about something going on in the other world. In fact, Naruto felt so detach from the other world that after a few days at Mount Myoboku with no dream visions, he actually started feeling homesick for the world that came to be his second home.

But now that Naruto was back, his dream visions had returned, and he almost wish he could go back to the dreamless nights at Mount Myoboku.

Naruto was at what looked like a fog covered hillside, and like most of his other dream visions, Percy was there with him in a ghostly apparition—which told Naruto this was yet another shared dream vision.

Annabeth was there too, but she was more solid than the two boys, which told Naruto that they were watching what was really happening.

Annabeth struggled up the hill. Old broken Greek columns of black marble were scattered around, as though something had blasted a huge building to ruins.

"Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill.

She gasped.

There was Luke, crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise while obviously being in pain. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat.

"Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!"

Naruto found himself unable to do anything (as it usually is with dream visions). Even Percy seemed to be struggling to speak.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She reached down like she wanted to touch Luke's face, but at the last second she hesitated.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They left me here," Luke groaned. "Please. It's killing me."

Luke did seem to be struggling against some invisible curse, as though the fog were squeezing him to death.

"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was filled with hurt."

"You shouldn't," Luke said. "I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die."

Naruto could sense trickery in Luke's voice—even behind the pain, but Naruto knew he couldn't warn Annabeth.

The darkness above Luke began to crumble, like a cavern roof in an earthquake. Huge chunks of black rock began falling. Annabeth rushed in just as a crack appeared, and the whole ceiling dropped. She held it somehow—tons of rock. She kept it from collapsing on her and Luke just with her own strength. Naruto couldn't help but admire at his Aunt's strength.

Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he managed.

"Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned.

Luke caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily.

"I knew I could count on you." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth.

"HELP ME!" she pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."

The ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing Annabeth against the ground.

Naruto jolted awake, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw, but he knew it was true, and he knew Percy knew it too. Annabeth was in terrible danger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, Nico makes Naruto uneasy when Nico's angry, but that's because Naruto has yet to realize that Nico is reminding him of Nico's father Hades when Naruto met Hades in the first book, and even though Naruto doesn't realize it, it unsettles him.


	6. The Oracle Comes to Ruin the Celebration

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **The Oracle Came to Ruin the Celebration**

The next morning after breakfast, Naruto had a shadow clone talked to Grover and Percy about last night's dream as he trained with Nico. After trying to build up Nico's trust, Naruto didn't want to destroy it by leaving the ten-year-old with a shadow clone.

Naruto also created some shadow clones to study up some old battle strategies in the books in Cabin Six, in hopes he could come up with a successful battle strategy for tonight's game of Capture the Flag. Everyone was counting on Naruto to come up with a successful battle strategy. Even Sherman Yang—a son of Ares who was subbing for Clarisse as Counsellor of Cabin Five, threatened Naruto that he better leads them to victory.

Percy and Grover didn't mind talking to Naruto's Shadow Clone. They knew Naruto was busy training Nico and preparing for tonight's game of Capture the Flag, and they knew the clones think like Naruto, so anything the clone says is most likely something Naruto would really say if he was there. Not to mention, since the clone's memories will transfer to the original when destroyed, they knew Naruto will know what they were talking about.

Percy, Grover and the clone sat in the meadow watching the satyrs chase the wood nymphs through the snow. The nymphs had promised to kiss the satyrs if they got caught, but they hardly ever did. Even if the nymphs let the satyrs get close, the nymphs would turned into a snow-covered tree and the poor satyr would slam into it headfirst and get a pile of snow dumped on him.

When Percy brought up the dream he had last night, the clone confirmed that Naruto had the same dream last night. Grover started twirling his finger in his shaggy leg fur.

"A cave ceiling collapse on her?" he asked.

"I think what we saw isn't what we thought it was," the clone said. "Maybe the ceiling represents something else… like how the horse and eagle represented Zeus and Poseidon."

Percy shrugged as it made sense.

"Who knows," Grover agreed. "But after what Zoë dreamed—"

"Whoa. What do you mean?" Percy asked. "Zoë had a dream like that?"

"I… I don't know, exactly. About three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked."

"Grover," the clone said. "how did you know this?"

Grover blushed. "I was sort of camped outside the Artemis cabin."

"What for?" Percy asked.

"Just to be, you know, near them."

"You're a stalker with hooves."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," the clone said. "And you better stop before you find a silver arrow lodge through you."

Grover didn't look to happy about that, but he continues what he was saying. "Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene."

Argus was the head of security for camp—a big blonde dude with eyes all over his body. He rarely show himself to anyone unless something serious was going on—or if demigods need a ride to a bus station or airport for a quest.

"What did she say?" Percy asked.

Grover grimaced. "Well, she started talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset, so it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. And then she called Argus a boil-brained lout… I think that's a bad thing. And then he called her—"

"Whoa, wait, how can Artemis be in trouble?" Percy asked.

"I… well, finally Chiron came out in his pajamas and his horse tail in curlers and—"

"He wears curlers in his tail?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you're getting off topic," the clone said. "Grover continue."

"Well, Zoë said she needed permission to leave the camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoë that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis. And she said…" Grover gulped. "She said 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?"

"What do you mean lost? Like she needs directions?"

"Percy, I think Grover means kidnapped," the clone said.

 _"Kidnapped?"_ Percy found that even more impossible. "How would you kidnap an immortal Olympian?"

"It's possible if the enemy is powerful enough," the clone said. "Ares was once captured and held in a bronze jar by two giants."

"When did you learn that?" Percy asked.

"I did more than work on entering sage mode and taking the Chuunin exams while I was away," the clone said. "At least the real me did. He figured if he had to fight in sage mode when Kronos rise, he might as well study up on what he might have to fight."

"Great, so that means, we're possibly dealing with a powerful enemy," Percy said.

"Possibly," Grover said. "And it's weird you two had the same dream the same night as Zoë. It's almost like—"

"They're connected," Percy said.

Over in the frozen meadow, a satyr skidded on his hooves as he chased after a redheaded tree nymph. She giggled and held out her arms as he ran toward her. _Pop!_ She turned into a Scotch pine and he kissed the trunk at top speed.

"Ah, love," Grover said dreamily.

Percy wasn't paying much attention though. "I've got to talk to Zoë."

"Good luck with that," the clone said.

"Um, before you do…" Grover took something out of his coat pocket. It was a three-fold display like a travel brochure. "You remember what you said—about how it was weird the Hunters just happened to show up at Westover Hall?"

"I thought that was cleared when Artemis told us they were following a trail of a monster," the clone said.

"I think it's more than that," Grover said. "They might've been scouting us."

"Scouting us?" Percy asked. "What do you mean?"

Grover handed Percy the brochure, which was about the Hunters of Artemis. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! and A BOY-FREE TOMORROW!"

"I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said.

"Why did you have Annabeth's backpack?" the clone asked.

Grover shrugged. "The Hunters left it on the ground when you and Percy were talking to Artemis. I thought I checked it out. It seems to me from the brochure that maybe Annabeth was thinking about joining the hunters."

That seemed to worry Percy, but the clone shook his head.

…

Naruto was teaching Nico how to sword fight, when he received his clone's memory of it's conversation with Percy and Grover. Naruto called a break as he mentally shook his head in disappointment. But not at the thought his aunt was joining the hunt, but rather how Percy seem to take the news.

Shortly after, Percy ran off to do random stuff—which Naruto guess was to keep busy.

Naruto had doubt Annabeth would join the Hunt. He can understand how Annabeth could consider the idea, but nothing beyond that.

It wasn't like with Bianca. Annabeth still had plenty of stuff she would have to give up by joining the Hunters.

By time the conch was blown, Naruto had already called it for the night with Nico's training, and they headed to the dining pavilion to eat.

…

The Hunters looked rather depressing during dinner and once in a while glared at Chiron. Naruto guessed that Zoë had told them the news about Artemis, but he was to busy to think much about it.

Sometime during dinner, Naruto receive the memories of his shadow clones of every possible battle strategy they could use, and one caught Naruto's attention that might work—if done right.

After dinner, when the armor appeared on every table, Naruto manage to strap on his breastplate under his Chuunin Vest. It wasn't against the rules since Naruto was technically wearing his armor, but it was often frowned upon, but Naruto had scrolls in the pockets of his vest that he like to keep available.

Instead of holding the usual bronze shield and helmet, Naruto strapped his pouch to his belt and tied his forehead protector around his head. Again not against the rules, but they are normally recommended unless you were an archer. If you were an archer, then the shield was optional.

The game was small but Naruto knew it would be challenging. The camp still had more numbers than the Hunters, but Naruto had a feeling that wasn't going to be enough.

From Hephaestus Cabin, they had Beckendorf, Jake Mason, and Nyssa Barrera (the only claimed daughter of Hephaestus that is a full-year camper).

From Ares there was Sherman Yang and his brother Ellis Wakefield and Mark.

Hermes there was, of course, the Stoll brothers and Nico.

Surprising enough from Aphrodite Cabin there was Silena Beauregard and her sister Laurel brother Jason, who wanted to play to prove to the Hunters that Love isn't useless.

Finally, that left Percy Thalia and Naruto.

Sometime while everyone was getting ready, Nico ran off to talk to Percy, leaving Naruto at his thoughts since the camp only outnumbered the Hunters by two. Then Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

The Campers gathered around Naruto waiting for orders. Naruto felt slightly awkward as this was the first time he led a group of this size.

"Ah, right," Naruto said. "Blue Team, follow me!"

…

On Thalia's suggestion, Naruto agreed to place their team flag on Zeus' fist—which was this cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground. If you look at it from any other side, it looks like a pile of enormous deer dropping.

One of the reasons Naruto agreed to the location was because the top boulder was twenty feet tall and really hard to climb, so the flag was clearly visible, like the rules said it had to be, and it didn't matter that the guards weren't allowed to stand within ten yards.

"Okay, I'm splitting us up into three teams—four teams if you include the shadow clones that would be spying on the Hunters. There will be small scouting team of three people. The rest will be divided between attack team and defending team. The Attacking team and Defending team will have a shadow clone who will be acting as recievers to the shadow clone spies memories," Naruto said. "Travis and Connor, you're with me on scouting duty."

The Stoll brothers grinned at the idea.

"Beckendorf, Silena Nico, Percy, Laurel, and Mark—you six are the defending team. Surround Zeus' Fist in a hexagon defense, Make sure no one break through you. Thalia, Sherman, Nyssa, Jason, Ellis, Jake you're the attacking team," Naruto said. "But instead of attacking the hunters head on, I want you guys to use the forest to your home field advantage. We can't ignore the fact that most of the Hunters not only have the most experience fighting, not to mention the mid-to-long-range advantage with their bows. That's why I want you guys to hide in the trees, make yourselves as invisible as possible, and only attack when they're within close-to-midrange attack, then get out of there before they're locked onto you with their bows and arrows while at the same time try to get them to chase after you. Connor and Travis, you're with me on scouting. Our job is simple, while the attacking team is keeping the Hunters busy and the defending team protects the flag, it's our job to wait back for the opportunity to steal the flag."

No one seemed to argue against the plan. Especially the part about Naruto leading the Stoll brother to steal the Hunter's flag since the blood of Hermes flowed in their veins.

"Stay in your positions, and trust the other team to do their jobs," Naruto said—mostly focusing at Percy who seemed pouting at the idea that he was left on defense duty. "Percy, I got an important job for you—something for an emergency."

Percy perk up. "Okay."

Everyone nodded and broke off to head into their positions. Naruto made sure to leave the attacking and defending team a shadow clone before they started. Then when the Conch was blown, starting the game, Naruto created a dozen shadow clone to split off and head out to the forest.

It didn't take long for the shadow clone-spies memories to send back to Naruto. The hunters seemed to divide into teams as well, Six of the Hunters seemed to be heading off to fight the attacking force. Another team of six were heading the opposite direction to try and catch the defending team off guard. Only one hunter stayed in the woods.

Naruto knew if he got this memories, the other clones should too and will be acting.

"Follow my lead!" Naruto told his uncles. "We're going to use the shadows to our advantage."

The two brothers nodded and they snuck forward. Every so often, they heard something and hid in the shadows of the trees. Most of the time it was nothing, but sometimes it was a hunter coming through. When they do, Naruto signal the Stoll brothers to stay quiet until the hunter passed. The plan for them was to try to avoid confrontation of the Hunters until _after_ they got the flag. After that—well, they will need to get across the boundary line quickly before the defender could call back up.

Once Naruto received a shadow clone memory, and saw that Thalia's team had reacted to the Hunters split up and divided the attack group by half. Despite their numbers being smaller, the groups manage to divert the Hunters going after the defense group by half. Naruto just hoped that'll be enough.

Finally, Naruto and the Stoll brothers made it to the clearing where the Hunter's flag was held and to their amazement, the only guard was Bianca di Angelo.

"Okay guys, be ready for anything," Naruto said.

Travis and Connor nodded and Naruto took out a small sphere—another experiment Naruto was working on during his sage training.

Naruto tossed it at Bianca's feet.

Bianca didn't have time to see what was as the ball burst in a bright flash and smoke send everyone. Bianca coughed and tried to rub her eyes.

"Now!"

Naruto and the Stoll brothers moved in and got the flag.

"Go! Go! Go!" Naruto said as they started running to the boundary line.

Naruto received memories of the clones as the Hunters saw the flash and was coming their way. But it didn't matter, they got what they needed.

Soon arrows were flying everywhere and Travis and Connor defended them with their shields as Naruto ran forward.

Then when Naruto thought the game won, he received the memory of the shadow clone that was taken out, but not before it saw Zoë taking the flag after using a fart bomb arrow on the defense team.

"The Hunters have our flag! We need to go with plan b!" Naruto yelled.

The Stoll Brothers nodded as Naruto focus on a nearby seal he placed. With it's location on lock, Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to Percy, who had chased Zoë to the boundary line. Fortunately, Percy had time to throw the three prong kunai and somehow landed it infront of Zoë, so Naruto appeared right in front of her before she was able to cross the creak with the Hunters flag.

"Where did thy come from?" Zoë demanded seeing Naruto with their flag.

Naruto didn't have a chance to reply as the Conch horn was blown, signaling the game was over. Camp Half-Blood had narrowly won.

Chiron galloped out of the woods along with the campers acting as the attacking team to see that Naruto had narrowly stopped Zoë from reaching the creek, with their flag which had turned from silver to orange with the Pegasus right in the center.

"For the first time after fifty-five games: Camp Half-Blood wins!"

Campers surrounded Naruto and lift him in the air as he still held their flag in victory. Even Thalia and Percy joined in on the celebration.

However, victory was short lived when Naruto saw something moving in the woods.

"Wait! Stop!" Naruto yelled. "Something is coming from the woods!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the woods.

Whatever it was, it was shrouded in a murky green mist. It got closer and the campers and hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said nervously. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around their feet turning the snow sickly a sickly shade of green.

No one moved as the oracle's voice hissed in their heads:

 _I am the spirit of Delphi,_ the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

Then she turned to Zoë: _Approach Seeker, and ask._

Zoë swallowed. "What must I do to help to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out and formed an image of a mountain with Artemis wrapped in chains at the barren peak, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

 _Six shall go west to the goddess in Chains,  
The Whirlpool and the Fan will fight once more but with no gain,  
The bane of Olympus show the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Then, as they were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit the creek for a hundred years.

* * *

 **A/N:** I changed the second line to make sure Naruto get a part in the quest as the whirlpool naturally refers to the Uzumaki clan crest. And although this is a spoiler, most of you who read the Naruto manga series or seen the anime series should know: the fan refers to uchiha clan crest.

Also, the Flying Thundergod Jutsu was Naruto's backup plan incase the battle strategy he came up with ends up failing, and by giving Percy the three prong kunai, Naruto ensure victory with Percy's help.


	7. A Team of Campers and Hunters

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **A Team of Campers and Hunters**

Naruto waited with the rest of the counsellors, Zoë, Bianca (who had managed to recover after Naruto's homemade combo of flash and smoke bomb), Chiron and Mr. D for Percy and Grover return from getting the Oracle back to the attic.

Why were those two sent to do the job you asked?

Because Naruto volunteered Percy after his friend looked like he was about to pop over the fact the Oracle talked to Zoë instead of him.

Of course the council was held around the ping-pong table in the rec room. Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: Cheez Whiz, crackers, and several bottles of Diet Coke (which originally was red wine until Chiron reminded Mr. D of his restrictions and the fact most of them here was underage). No one but Naruto drank the diet coke.

Naruto was there mostly because Chiron allowed him to represent Cabin Six, but partly because Chiron and Naruto both knew the second line of the prophecy was talking about Naruto. The red whirlpool on the back of Naruto's vest was proof of that.

Beckendorf, Silena, Travis, Connor, and Thalia were there too, as would Percy when he gets back. Sherman would have been there too, but somehow during the game, Sherman as well as Ellis and Mark were in the infirmary with broken limbs. They claimed it happened during the game, but Naruto had a feeling it really happened after the Oracle gave the prophecy and Ares' three sons decided to gloat the camp's victory at the Hunters (which is expected from the sons of the god of war).

When Percy and Grover finally showed up and took their place with Thalia, Zoë started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless."

"Cheez Whiz!" Grover gasped. He began scooping up crackers and Ping-Pong balls and spraying them with topping.

"There is no time for talk," Zoë continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Bianca said. Ever since joining the hunters, it seemed Bianca had become a different person. Her hair was braided like Zoë's now, so you could actually see her face. She had a splash of freckles across her nose, and her dark eyes gave Naruto another feeling he seen it somewhere. She looked like she'd been working out, and her skin glowed faintly, like the other Hunters, as if she'd been taking showers in liquid moonlight. "You heard the prophecy. _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains_. We can get six hunters and go."

"Yes," Zoë agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. _"Campers and Hunters combine prevail._ We're supposed to do this together. Not to mentions a whirlpool, which the last I check, is the crest on the back of Naruto's vest. Which means he's supposed to be one of the six."

"No!" Zoë said. "The Hunters do not need a help of a boy, nor thy help."

 _"Your,"_ Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said _thy_ in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times."

Zoë hesitated, like she was trying to form the word correctly. _"Yerrr._ We do not need _yerrr_ help either."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

"I fear the prophecy says you _do_ need our help. And Thalia is correct: the crest of Naruto's clan is the whirlpool, which automatically makes him part of the quest."

"Or does he or any of our campers?" Mr. D, mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. _"Fight with no gain. One shall perish._ Both sounds nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail _because_ you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either, Zoë, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

"She has a point," Naruto said. "I may hate following the Fates, but at least Prophecies are more informative than three old ladies-like goddesses. So the best we can do with the Prophecies is to at least shape it to the way it works for us."

Zoë grimaced, but knew they had a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy." Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoë said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos' minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together?" Dionysus asked.

"No offense, Mr. D, but if the Olympians were able to act together on the cause of stopping Kronos, something would have been done already," Naruto argued.

Mr. D shrugged. "Good point. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoë," said Chiron. "Artemis' presence at the winter solstice is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and three," Percy said.

Everyone looked at Percy.

"He's right," Naruto agreed. "There's supposed to be six of us on this quest. Three Hunters, and three campers. An even split."

Thalia and Zoë exchange looks.

"Well," Thalia said. "It does seem fair."

Zoë grunted. "I would prefer to take _all_ the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers. "

"You'll be retracing the goddess' path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_. What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoë picked up a Ping Pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she wanted to whack first. "This monster—the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis' side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Mr. D since he was the only god present. However, he just flips through a wine magazine and only looked up when he noticed it got suddenly silent. "Well, don't at me. I'm a _young_ god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation."

"Well, I think it's safe to say we can mark the Kracken off the list," Chiron said. "As powerful as it is, it will take more than six months for it to reform."

"What about that monster that almost destroyed Olympus once?" Naruto asked. "Typhon was it?"

"If Typhon was freed, we would of know it. Like the Nine-Tail Fox sealed in you, Typhon is well known for making its appearance well aware with destruction," Mr. D explained.

Bianca frowned as if realizing something for the first time as she turned to Naruto. "You have a monster sealed in you?"

Naruto nodded with a grim expression. "I'm Third Generation Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox—which you could say my body is the holding cell that keeps the fox demon at bay."

"Naruto doesn't like talking about the demon sealed in him," Percy said. "It took him two years to reveal to the camp about it."

"Then how do we know the bane isn't something like this demon?" Zoë asked. "One that is not sealed."

Naruto was rather caught off guard by Zoë's question. He had expected her to refer to him as the bane.

"Because the other tailed beast—as far as we know of—are all sealed up," Mr. D said. "And even if by chance one was somehow freed, most tailed beast don't bother our world."

"I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful," Chiron said.

"That's some serious danger you're facing," Connor Stoll said. "It sounds like at least two of you are going to die. Nice knowing you, Naruto."

"Gee thanks," Naruto muttered.

"I suggest you avoid fighting this Uchiha," Beckendorf told Naruto.

"Believe me, I don't want to. But even without the prophecy hovering over my head, the Uchiha the prophecy is referring to made it clear the last time I saw him, he plans to kill me," Naruto explained.

No one question of the fact it sounded like Naruto knew the guy. Mostly because the prophecy made it clear it wasn't the first time Naruto will face this guy, but partly because they figured it had something to do with Naruto's painful past.

 _"One shall perish by a parent's hand,"_ Grover said in between bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

There was a heavy silence around the table as no one dared to look at Percy and Thalia. Before World War II, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had thousands of kids. But sometime during the war, a prophecy was made that a child of either will turn sixteen and will decide either to save or destroy Olympus, and with it, when the war was over, the three brothers made an oath on the styx to have no more half-blood children. However, Zeus and Poseidon both had broken the oath to sire Thalia and Percy.

Most would question if Zeus and Poseidon would kill their kids. But Naruto knew if his kids pushed their luck, Zeus will kill his kids to maintain order. The story of Tantalus is proof of that.

"We can't be certain what the results of Naruto's battle will be since 'with no gain' could mean anything," Chiron decided, "But the line about perish by parent's hands confirms that there will be death."

"Oh, goody," Dionysus said.

Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of _Wine Connoisseur_ magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

Naruto shook his head. It was no secret at this point that the only demigod Mr. D was concern for was Naruto (since as of last year, Naruto was the only demigod he bothered to learn the name of).

"Two more campers should go with Naruto." Silena Beauregard said.

"Oh, I see," Zoë said sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

Silena blushed. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters. Don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite does not wish to be looked at," Zoë scoffed. "What would thy mother say?"

Silena started to get out of her chair, but the Stoll brothers pulled her back. It was clear that Camp Half-Blood winning the game of Capture the Flag didn't end the feud between the Hunters and children of Aphrodite.

"Stop it," Beckendorf said, which made everyone listen. "Let's start with the Hunters. Which three of you will go?"

Zoë stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our tracker."

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis asked cautiously.

Zoë nodded.

"The one who put the arrows through my helmet after Naruto disappeared?" Connor added.

"Yes," Zoë snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath it. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

"What are you two up to?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Travis responded.

"We just want to be friendly," Connor agreed.

Naruto glared at his uncles, but Zoë took the t-shirt anyway.

"As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish Bianca to go."

Bianca looked stunned. "Me? But… I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good."

"You will be fine," Zoë insisted. "There is no better way to prove thyself."

Bianca closed her mouth.

"As for the campers who will go with Naruto?" Chiron asked. His eyes met Percy's.

"Me!" Grover stood up so fast he bumped the Ping-Pong table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoë wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he _is_ a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

"It never hurt to have more than one tracker on the team," Naruto said.

"Very well," Zoë said. "And the second camper"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her.

Naruto was worried about the idea of Thalia going, as Kronos might take advantage of it. But he also knows that he can't keep his promise to Hestia about keeping an eye on Thalia if he goes on a quest without her.

"Whoa, wait a second," Percy said. "I want to go too."

Thalia and Naruto stayed quiet as Chiron was still studying Percy.

"Oh," Grover said, suddenly aware of the problem. "Whoa, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean… I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoë said. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with anymore boys."

"You're traveling with Naruto!" Percy argued.

"Only because the prophecy recommends his part in it," Zoë said.

"Gee, thanks. I'm feeling the no love here," Naruto joked.

"What about Grover?"

Zoë shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"I _have_ to go," Percy said. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoë asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth."

Percy looked like he was failing to not blush at this point. "No! I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go!"

Nobody rose to Percy's defense. Mr. D looked bored, still reading his magazine and no one dared to look Percy in the eye.

"Percy, face the facts. This is not like the quest for the Golden Fleece where you could sneak your way into the quest," Naruto said. "As much as I hate going by fate, the prophecy made it clear only six can go on this quest."

Percy grudgingly as Naruto had a point.

"So be it," Chiron said. "Naruto, Thalia, and Grover will accompany Zoë, Bianca and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods"—he glanced at Dionysus—"present company included, we hope—be with you."

…

The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful. Percy had run off after the meeting and both Chiron and Grover ran after him. Naruto would have joined them, but he had a feeling Percy didn't want to talk to Naruto after the meeting.

Unfortunately, they couldn't stop the dream visions from joining the two.

They were back in the barren cave with the ceiling heavy and low above them. Annabeth was kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders. She was too tired even to cry out. Her legs trembled. Any second, she would run out of strength and the cavern ceiling would collapse on top of her.

"How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed.

It wasn't Kronos. Naruto was sure of that. Kronos' voice was raspy and metallic. This voice was deeper and lower.

Naruto expected Luke to emerge, but to his amazement, Sasuke was the one who emerged from the darkness. Sasuke only checked to see if Annabeth was alive—showing absolute no remorse. "She's fading." Sasuke smirked. "If we are to keep her alive for Luke's plan, we better do this now."

The deep voice chuckled from the shadows. Then a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light—Artemis—her hands and feet bound in celestial bronze chains. Her silvery dress was torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several places, and she was bleeding golden blood of the gods: Ichor.

At first, Naruto doubt Sasuke did that on his own. It took Percy and Naruto both to injure Ares, and they only did it twice. But that was two years ago, and Naruto remembered that he doesn't know how powerful Sasuke gotten since then.

"You hear the young Uchiha," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!"

Artemis' eyes flashed with anger. Then she looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage. "How dare you torture a maiden like this!"

"If you care about her, I suggest you take her place before it's too late," Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

Annabeth made a weak sound of protest.

"Free my hands," Artemis said.

"You heard her Castellan!" Sasuke said. "Free her."

Luke emerged from the shadows, glaring at Sasuke like he was a pest that is starting to get on his nerves—which Naruto knew how that was like since he seen Luke gave him the same look before.

Naruto wasn't sure why Luke didn't come out until now, but Luke brought out his sword, Backbitter. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's handcuffs.

Sasuke step aside as Artemis ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of the black rocks.

The man in the shadows chuckled. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."

"You surprised me by waiting back until your minion here manage to land a blow," the goddess said, straining under her burden.

Sasuke pulled out a bronze long sword and slashed through Artemis cheek, creating more blood.

"I am _no one's_ minion," Sasuke said.

"That's enough Sasuke," the man said. "There's nothing left to do now but use the girl for bait."

Luke lifted up Annabeth and carried her away from the goddess, but not before stopping in front of the shadows.

"You better stay to your word," Luke warned before leaving, which worried Naruto.

"Are you really keeping that girl for bait?" Sasuke asked. "I could get the one we need without her."

"Maybe so, but Kronos insist we keep on boy's good side incase all else fails," the man in the shadows said. "But don't worry. By time winter solstice comes, we'll get what we want."

"You will never find what you seek," Artemis said. "Your plan will fail."

Neither Sasuke nor the man in the shadows responded as they left Artemis with her burden.

…

Naruto woke with a start. He looked outside—through the gaps of the curtains, and saw that Cabin Eight was still glowing brightly.

It was still night. He still had hours until he was expected at Half-Blood Hill.

Naruto groaned and laid back down at his bunk, only to find he couldn't go back to sleep. The dream he had was haunting his memory every time he closed his eyes.

Naruto knew one thing from the dream, whoever was in the shadows seemed to favor Sasuke more than Luke—and not in a good thing.


	8. Arrival for the Quest

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Arrival for the Quest**

The next morning, Naruto grab his backpack and headed to Half-Blood Hill. Since he most likely be in mortal public, Naruto decided to leave his ninja vest and sage robes in Cabin Six, sealed up so the Stoll Brothers don't try to steal them while he was gone.

Other than that, Naruto was packed for a weeklong trip, along with an emergency gear sealed up in case they need extra gear. Naruto made sure his bracelets that turns into two different kinds of Shurikans were strapped to wrist, and his pouch was full of celestial bronze weapons, and his trusty katana: Uzushio no Oroarashi was in good shape and in his pocket.

Although they seemed pointless since they are magically enchanted to return to his pouch, wrist, and/or pocket, Naruto kind of grown back into the habit for the Chuunin Exams as his chakra-metal weapons were not enchanted to return to his pouch after being used.

He didn't see Percy, but he hoped it means that his friend was going home and not trying to sneak his way on the quest. It'll be hard enough for Naruto to keep Thalia from straying off the wrong path, he didn't need to worry about three hunters being tempted to kill the first friend he made in this world too.

Naruto decided to tell Zoë about last night's dream when he had the chance, but not bring up how Sasuke cut though Artemis cheek—or Phoebe or Bianca. Chances were if he did, they would want to try and kill Sasuke before Naruto had to fight him and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

As it turns out, Zoë and Bianca were next to arrive.

"What are thy doing here?" Zoë demanded.

"I'm on the quest, remember?" Naruto asked.

"She means what are you doing up at this time," Bianca said. "We expected you to wake up later."

Naruto shrugged. "Lesson number one of working with a ninja: a ninja must be able to wake up at the earliest time to prepare for the day, or in the case of being on missions, decrease the chance of being attacked. By the way, where's Phoebe? I thought she was coming with us?"

"She's unable to come," Zoë responded.

"Why? Did something happened?"

"It's none of thy concerns."

"Okay—but isn't there any other hunter who could join us?" Naruto asked. "We need six people."

"We'll be fine!" Zoë snapped.

At that point Thalia and Grover showed up, and the conversation started over with Thalia asking, "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's unable to go on the quest! End of discussion!"

Thalia and Grover turned to Naruto.

"I got nowhere asking the same question," Naruto responded.

Chiron trotted up to them. "I thought I came to wish you guys luck," he said.

"Thanks, Chiron," Naruto responded.

"Argus will be here to drive you to the city," Chiron said.

"No need. I'll drive us west," Zoë said.

"Can you even drive?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can! I been driving since the Model T been invented, and the Horseless Carriage before that!" Zoë said. "Come on!"

 _Just how old is Zoë?_ Naruto thought but didn't dare ask out loud.

"Wait guys," Naruto said instead, "Before we go, I should give you guys something that might come in handy."

Naruto took out four three-prong kunais.

"What are those?" Bianca asked.

"Three Prong Kunais. Each containing a special seal that lets me travel between space and time," Naruto explained. "Basically, if we ever get separated, I can use these to teleport to you guys."

Zoë frowned. "That's how thee beat me across the boundary line, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "As fast as I am, this jutsu lets me reach places that would take too long even for me to reach by foot in fraction of the time. The only problem is the place I need to arrive at quickly would require the seal for the jutsu, so since neither Annabeth or Artemis has the required seal for it, I can't get us there in a flash."

"Makes sense," Thalia said as she and Grover took a kunai.

Zoë and Bianca reluctantly took two themselves as they did see the idea of the jutsu having _some_ use.

"Now if that's it, let's go!" Zoë told them as she headed to the bus.

Before Naruto joined them, he looked back at the Camp. It seems he just got back and he was already leaving the camp.

Then Naruto noticed a slight shimmer of air that seem to be coming their way. At first Naruto thought of investigating it, as he remember, that Percy still had Annabeth's cap of invisibility. But Naruto shook the idea off.

 _No way Percy would be stupid enough to join a quest with man-hating hunters,_ Naruto thought before remembering who he was thinking about. _At least, I hope he's not._


	9. Naruto & Percy Meets the General

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto & Percy Meets the General**

Zoë may not be the worst driver Naruto ever met, but she definitely the craziest driver he met. Zoë kept her foot on the gas pedal and didn't slow down as they headed South.

Why south, you wonder?

Because before they took off, Grover gave the tracking song a go by throwing acorns he brought into the ground and playing a tune on his panpipes (which still sounds awful in Naruto's opinion), and apparently got the location they need to go—which was Washington DC—South from New York.

Up above Percy was trying to follow the van on a black Pegasus called Blackjack—after dealing with Mr. D at the Chrysler Building—which wasn't hard once they reached the with the arguing going on down bellow

"It might be faster if we take the next exit."

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You just miss the exit we need to take."

"I'm taking a shortcut."

"But that was the fastest route to—"

"I don't need thy help!"

"Would you just listen to Naruto?" Thalia asked.

"Typical of you following the directions of a male," Zoë said.

"It wouldn't hurt to listen to Naruto. He does have a GPS Hardwired brain."

"I do _not_ need directions from a male!"

It been that way all the way to Maryland. After that, Grover recommended a rest stop so his ears can recover from the constant arguing.

After getting some hot chocolate and something to eat they headed back out.

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia asked for the dozen time since they stop about going to Washington DC.

"Well… pretty sure. Ninety-nine percent. Okay, eighty-five percent."

"How are you able to do this with acorns?" Bianca asked.

"Beats me. Every time I think I understand nature magic, something new comes up," Naruto said.

"But D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I…" she frowned. "We used to live there. That's… that's strange. I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," Zoë said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

"Maybe the best route to Artemis is somewhere in Washington D.C.," Naruto offered. "Or maybe we might find a clue on our mystery monster there."

"Leave it to Naruto to find something optimistic of our situation," Thalia muttered.

"If I wasn't optimistic, I would have gone psycho from the negativity I grew up with a long time ago," Naruto said.

"Either way, D.C. is our best bet," Bianca said.

Zoë wasn't too happy about it, but she nodded. "Very well. Let us keep moving?"

"You're going to get us arrested, driving. I look closer to sixteen than you do," Thalia argued.

"If that doesn't we will get arrested for disturbing the peace," Grover said. "I think every cloud nymph in the air could hear you guys arguing about following Naruto's directions."

…

They continued south, and they started getting closer to Washington. They crossed the Potomac River into central Washington. As they pass each monument, Naruto was able to recognized and named each ones from the photos Annabeth send him and Percy last spring—when her dad took her to the nation's capital during spring break. Annabeth had make sure to list off the monuments in each photo for Naruto.

Thinking about it however only reminded Naruto that Annabeth was kidnapped along with Artemis.

Finally, Zoë parked at a parking lot to a big building lining a mall. Thalia had actually suggested it.

"It's the air space museum," Thalia said. "Part of the Smithsonian—one of the world's biggest collection of Museums found in one city."

"If you say so," Naruto responded.

Naruto stopped he saw a shimmer of air—like the one he saw in Camp Half-Blood.

"You guys go ahead, I need to check something," Naruto said.

No one argued as they headed into the museum. Naruto stayed back to try to find the shimmer again.

Naruto didn't find it again, but he did noticing something else. A man with gray hair and a military buzz cut wearing dark shades and a black overcoat.

Naruto quickly hid behind an unknown car and got a better look.

The guy took out his mobile phone and said something into it. Then he looked around, like he was making sure the coast was clear.

Without a doubt, it was Dr. Thorn.

At first Thorn kept well back from Naruto's friends, careful not to be seen.

Finally, they went into the Museum and Dr. Thorn hesitated, wasn't sure why, but he didn't go into the museum. He turned and headed across the Mall.

Naruto was about to warn his friends when he saw the shimmer of air following Thorn.

Naruto snuck up on the shimmer, and when it made another appearance, Naruto grabbed it.

The shimmer struggled from Naruto's grip. Naruto guessed he grabbed whoever it is (although he had a good idea of who) from behind.

"That's enough, Percy! I know it's you," Naruto argued.

That didn't stop the struggling as a blue Yankees baseball cap fell off Percy's head and he shimmered to existence.

"Let me go, Naruto. I have to find out what Thorn is up to!" Percy responded.

"No you're not," Naruto said. "You shouldn't be here Percy. How did you get here?"

"On Blackjack," Percy said.

Naruto sighed. Of course Percy did.

Blackjack was the black stallion Pegasus they rescued from Luke's ship last a summer and had grown attached to Percy.

"But Blackjack isn't here?" Percy said. "I send him back. He was tired."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Naruto shook his head. "I'll have to take you to the others. Zoë won't like this."

"But Dr. Thorn," Percy said. "He been following you here."

Naruto froze. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I saw him from the air," Percy said.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, Percy. You win. We'll find out what Dr. Thorn is up too. But once we do, I'm taking you to the others."

Percy reluctantly agreed.

…

It wasn't very hard for Naruto to hide, even without the cap of invisibility. Stealth is one thing Naruto excels at. But Naruto had an idea of how to get in using Percy's invisibility.

 _Transform!_ Naruto made the hand sign when they were in a clear. A puff of smoke surrounded him and when it cleared, Naruto was two inches tall.

"I take it this is another trick of the transformation jutsu you created?" Percy asked.

"Yeah! Now put me in your coat pocket!" Naruto said.

Percy picked Naruto up and put him in his coat pocket, which was cluttered with stuff—including Riptide.

When Percy put on the cap Naruto found himself turned invisible along with the stuff cluttered in Percy's pocket.

 _At least it worked,_ Naruto thought.

They followed Dr. Thorn's trail to the steps of the Museum of Natural History. There was a big sign on the door that told them was closed for Private Event, although Percy first mistaken it for Pirate Event.

They headed inside, through a huge chamber full of mastodons and dinosaurs. There were voices up ahead, coming from behind a set of closed doors. Two guards stood outside. They opened the doors for Thorn, and Percy sprinted in order to get inside before they closed them again.

Once inside, Naruto peaked out of Percy's pocket and saw what had to be the most terrifying scene for a demigod.

They were in a huge round room with a balcony ringing the second level. At least a dozen mortal guards stood on the balcony, plus two monsters—reptilian women with double-snake trunks instead of legs. Scythian dracaenae.

Standing between them was Luke, who looked like he was staring right at Percy. Luke looked terrible. His skin was pale and his blond hair looked almost gray, as if he'd aged ten years in just a few months. The angry light in his eyes was still there, and so was the scar down the side of his face, where a dragon had once scratched him. But the scar was now ugly red, as though it had recently been reopened.

Next to Luke was Sasuke, looking rather bored. And between them, sitting down so that the shadows covered him, was another man. All Naruto and Percy could see were his knuckles on the gilded arms of his chair, like a throne.

"Well?" asked the man in the chairs—sounding exactly like the man in Percy's and Naruto's dreams. It filled the whole room even though he wasn't yelling.

Dr. Thorn took off his shades, revealing his two colored eyes, brown and blue, glittered with excitement. He made a stiff bow, then spoke in a weird French accent: "They are here, General."

"I know that, you fool," boomed the man. "But where?"

"Four of them are at the rocket museum," Dr. Thorn said.

"The Air and Space Museum," Luke corrected irritably.

Dr. Thorn glared at Luke. "As you say, _sir_. But I lost sight of one."

"Which one?"

"The blonde spiky hair one," Thorn said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, gaining new interest, "He's probably got himself lost trying to find a ramen shop."

Naruto clutched the inside of Percy's pocket.

"It don't matter," Luke said, "My nephew will make his appearance. What about the others? How many are there?"

Thorn pretended not to hear.

 _"How many?"_ the General demanded.

"Four, General," Thorn said. "The satyr, Grover Underwood. And the girl with the spiky black hair and the—how do you say— _punk_ clothes and the horrible shield."

"Thalia," Luke said.

"And two other girls—Hunters. One wears a silver circlet."

" _That_ one I know," the General growled.

Except for Sasuke, everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"Let me take them," Luke said to the General. "We have more than enough—"

"Patience," the General said. "They'll have their hands full already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied."

"But—"

"We cannot risk you, my boy."

"Then at least send me," Sasuke said. "If Naruto's out there on his own, then I can finish my unfinished business with him!"

"No! I want to kill that one!" Dr. Thorn yelled. "I want to make him suffer for the humiliation he caused me."

"Enough!" The General rose from his chair, and Percy and Naruto got a good look at him.

He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He wore an expensive brown silk suit like the guys on Wall Street wear, but you'd never mistake this dude for a broker. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone.

"You have already failed me, Thorn," he said.

"But, General—"

"No excuses!"

Thorn flinched.

"I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence," the General said. "I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods, and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena—and only after Sasuke saved your but from his former teammate."

"But you promise me revenge!" Thorn protested. "A command of my own!"

" _I_ am Lord Kronos' senior commander," the General said. "And I will choose lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Sasuke's quick action and Luke's quick thinking that we salvage our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, Thorn, until I find some other menial task for you."

Thorn's face turned purple with rage as he bowed awkwardly and left the room.

"As for you Sasuke, you will get your chance at the young Uzumaki, as you are promised, but not now," the general said. "The first thing we must do is isolate the half-blood Thalia. The monster we seek will then come to her."

"The Hunters will be difficult to dispose of," Luke said. "Zoë Nightshade—"

"Do not speak her name!"

 _Zoë's surname is Nightshade?_ Naruto tilted his head. _Huh, match her personality._

Luke swallowed. "S-sorry, General. I just—"

The General silence him with a wave of his hand. "Let me show you two how we will bring the Hunters down."

He pointed to a guard on the ground level. "Do you have the teeth?"

The guy stumbled forward with a ceramic pot. "Yes, General!"

"Plant them," he said.

In the center of the room was a big circle of dirt. The guard took sharp white teeth out of the pot and pushed them into the soil. He smoothed them over while the General smiled coldly.

The guard stepped back from the dirt and wiped his hands. "Ready, General!"

"Excellent! Water them, and we will let them scent their prey."

The guard picked up a little tin watering can with daisies painted on it and poured out dark red liquid that looked like Hawaiian Punch.

The soil began to bubble.

"Soon," the General said. "I will show you, Sasuke, that your pet snakes are pathetic."

"Snake Summonings aren't pets," Sasuke said calmly.

"And Luke, I will show you that soldiers that will make your army from that little boat look insignificant."

Luke clenched his fists. "I've spent a year training my forces! When the _Princess Andromeda_ arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best—"

"Ha!" The General said. "I don't deny those troops will make a fine honor guard for Kronos, or that the snakes will make good entertainment for the monsters. And you, Luke, of course, have an important role to play—"

Luke turned paler when the General said that.

"—and Sasuke would have what he needs to hunt his brother down and kill him and avenge his clan."

Sasuke smirked at that.

"—but under my leadership, the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold, my ultimate killing machines."

The soil erupted as Percy stepped back nervously.

In each spot where a tooth had been planted, a creature was struggling out of the dirt. The first of them said: "Mew?"

Naruto bit his lip in order to force himself not to laugh as the mighty monster that broke out of the ground was a little orange tabby tiger striped kitten. In fact, all of them turned out to be just that—a dozen kittens rolling around and playing in the dirt.

Everyone else stared at them in disbelief. The General roared, _"What is this? Cute cuddly kittens? Where did you find those teeth?"_

The guard who'd brought the teeth cowered in fear. "From the exhibit, sir. Just like you said. The saber-toothed tiger—"

"No, you idiot! I said the tyrannosaurus! Gather up those… those infernal fuzzy little beasts and take them outside. And never let me see your face again."

The terrified guard dropped his watering can. He gathered up the kittens and scampered out of the room.

"I'll get the teeth," Sasuke said. "I was getting bored doing nothing anyways."

The General didn't argue as Sasuke left.

"This is why I don't use mortals," Luke said. "They are unreliable."

"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent," the General said. "I love them."

A minute later, Sasuke showed up with two hands full of large pointed teeth.

"Thank you, Sasuke," the General said. "Finally, someone who can do the job right."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he planted twelve teeth.

As Sasuke did that, the General climbed onto the balcony railing and jumped down, twenty feet.

Where he landed, the marble floor cracked under his leather shoes. He stood, wincing, and rubbed his shoulders, muttering about stiff necks.

"Another hot pad, sir?" a guard asked. "More Tylenol?"

"No! It will pass." The General brushed off his silk suit. "Dinosaur teeth—ha! Those foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. And not just _any_ dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself! They shall do nicely."

At that moment Sasuke finished sprinkling the soil with red liquid. "It's done!" Sasuke said. "If you need me, I'm going to get something to eat.

As he walked off as the General held his arms out wide.

"Rise!"

The dirt trembled. A single skeletal hand shot out of the ground grasping the air.

The General looked up at the balcony. "Quickly, do you have the scent?"

"Yessssss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She took out a sash of silver fabric that the Hunters wore.

"Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the General was talking quickly placed a seal on Percy's pocket before climbing and jumping out of Percy's pocket.

As the snake lady toss the fabric Naruto canceled out the transformation jutsu and returned to normal size and caught the fabric.

"Naruto!" Luke growled.

"Intruder!" one of the guards yelled.

Naruto jumped back to Percy's side. "Time to go!"

Percy didn't respond as he was looking at the dirt. The Skeletons had erupted from the ground. They were nothing like Halloween skeletons. These were growing flesh, turning into men with dull gray skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes—gray muscle shirts, camo pants and combat boots.

Although Percy was wearing the cap of invisibility, Naruto managed to caught hold of his shoulder (at least Naruto thinks it was a shoulder) and disappeared in a flash with his friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** I got the idea of Naruto using the transformation jutsu to shrink himself from Zatch Bell's character Kanchome and his second spell Koporuk (I don't own Zatch Bell series, or the character Kanchome, or Kanchome's Koporuk). I actually used it in 'Ninjas in the Mamodo Battle'


	10. Never Play with a Nemeon Lion

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Never Play with a Nemean Lion**

The problem with Naruto using the flying thundergod jutsu while holding onto someone is that Naruto doesn't have much experience in it, so Naruto knew the landing would be rocky, nut he didn't have a choice.

Naruto fought those gray-skin-skeletons during his time at Meriwether Academy (after the Quest for the Golden Fleece, Naruto thought for sure Ares send them since they were in soldier uniforms). They were really difficult to destroy, but not impossible. Naruto learned the best way for him to destroy them was to destroy the body until nothing was left—not even the bones. Simple, but not easy as it takes a lot or something more powerful to do just that.

So when Naruto saw the things coming from the ground, he grabbed the fabric, jump back to Percy grab him, Then he focus on the nearest seal besides the one he put on Percy and jumped them out of there.

Fortunately, they didn't land on Bianca or Zoë (as Naruto didn't think they would appreciate him crash landing on them), but they did land on Thalia—causing her to slam into an Apollo space capsule.

The cap of invisibility fell off Percy's head from the landing as he shimmered into appearance.

Grover yelped in surprise.

Naruto managed to stand on his feet after the landing. Percy on other hand wasn't able to before having Zoë and Bianca notched their arrows at his chest.

When Zoë realized who it was, and she didn't seem anxious to lower her bow. "You! How dare you show thy face here?"

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoë glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You are not supposed to be here! How did you get here?"

"You brought him!" Zoë now pointed her arrow at Naruto. "You use one of your ninja tricks to bring him here."

"What? No! I found Percy outside the Museum," Naruto said.

"Unlikely story," Zoë said.

"It's true!" Percy responded. "Naruto wasn't aware I came here until after he caught me."

"We got more important things to worry about," Naruto said. "Luke and Sasuke are both here."

The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?"

Percy and Naruto told them about the Natural History Museum, Dr. Thorn, Luke, Sasuke, and the General.

"The General is _here_? Zoë looked stunned. "That is impossible. You two lie."

"We're not lying!" Naruto argued, "We just managed to escape with this before the skeletal warriors could get whiff of it."

Naruto held up the silky cloth.

"What?" Thalia demanded when she heard skeletal warriors. "How many?"

"A dozen," Percy said. "But thanks to Naruto's quick thinking, they got nothing to track us down with."

"That is if they don't have something else to track us down with," Naruto said. "To make matters worse, the General send us a _playmate_ to keep us busy. A monster."

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"It looks like you're right, Naruto. The trail did lead us somewhere," Grover said.

"Zoë," Bianca said nervously, "if it _is_ the General—"

"It _cannot_ be!" Zoë snapped. "They must have seen an Iris message or some other illusion."

"Iris message don't jump off twenty feet from a balcony," Naruto said.

"and illusions don't crack marble floors," Percy told her.

Zoë took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"If Percy and Naruto are telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worse, the most horrible."

"No need to tell me about them," Naruto said. "I fought some of them last year while Percy and I attended Meriwether Academy. Paper bombs might finish them off, but in a place like this with mortals around—"

"We get it, not a good idea," Thalia said. "We should leave now."

"Good idea," Percy said.

"Not you, boy," Zoë said. "You are not part of this quest."

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"

"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoë snapped.

"I hate to admit it, Thalia, but Zoë is right," Naruto said. "The oracle choose her to give the prophecy. That makes her the Quest Leader."

"Listen to the boy, Thalia. It's the only thing you're good at. You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoë interrupted with a growl. "You never could leave them behind!"

Thalia looked like she was about to hit Zoë for that. Then there was a growl so loud that made everyone froze.

Below the, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, which silver claws, and golden glittering fur. Naruto recognized it from two years ago, when he and Percy were on a train, and judging from Percy's expression, so did he."

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

The lion roared loudly as its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"Anyone have any ideas on how to destroy it?" Grover asked.

"There's one way," Naruto said. "But I'll need a few minutes to prepare."

"Seriously?" Percy asked.

"Just distract it!" Naruto said. "I'll find a quiet place for me to meditate—maybe a closet."

Naruto ran off.

"Closet?" Percy asked.

He didn't have time as the Nemean Lion Roared.

"Separate on my mark," Zoë said. "Try to keep it distracted until I think of a way to kill it."

Percy noticed that Zoë sounded as if she didn't think Naruto will return.

"Go!"

…

Naruto found a staff closet, which worked to his advantage. Most of the staff were too busy about the _rabid_ _cat_ (as they called the Nemean Lion) terrorizing everyone.

Once inside Naruto went into a meditative stance. Even if his plan would be enough, he had only five minutes to successfully destroy the Lion. At first Naruto thought of creating shadow clones to increase his time, but Naruto decided against it since this wasn't Mount Myoboku.

He just hope his friends can last long enough for him to enter Sage Mode.

…

 _A few minutes. How are we supposed to survive for a few minutes when we can't even injure the thing?_ Percy thought.

So far all their attacks did nothing but angered the Nemean Lion. It didn't even seemed frightened by Thalia's shield Aegis.

Percy tried to lead the Nemean Lion through displays and aircrafts.

Sometime during the chase Percy did noticed it's weakness—the inside of its mouth. But the Nemean Lion wouldn't let any arrow or sword hit it there.

Percy managed to land on the floor level after jumping off a giant globe. However the Nemean Lion jumped after him with no hesitation.

Then Naruto jumped from above (probably after appearing next to one of their friends) and landed on the monster's back. Naruto wrapped his legs around the lions mane covered neck, grab the jaws with his hands and started trying to pride it open.

 _He's trying to get give us an opening._ Percy realized.

The Nemean Lion tried to shake Naruto off by running around in circles. Unfortunately for it, this wasn't Naruto's first time riding a monster like a rodeo bull.

Naruto locked his legs tighter around the neck and struggle more.

"Come on, your stupid monster! Open your mouth!" Naruto responded.

Naruto manage to get a good grip and pull with all of his strength as the lion's snout started opening—revealing a little pink, but not enough.

Then Percy had an idea and ran off to the nearest gift shop.

Naruto manage to pride the jaws open enough but not enough for a hunter to send an arrow into its mouth.

 _This is taking too long,_ Naruto thought. _At this rate, I'll time out before I can get the Nemean Lion to open it's mouth completely._

"I'm coming!" Percy yelled, jumping over a broken exibit, "Hey big guy, come and get me!"

At that moment the Nemean Lion seemed to have forgotten about the demigod on it's back and turned to Percy. It's jaws unclenched, making it easier for Naruto to pull it's upper snout further open.

Then Percy threw something that looked like ice cream wrapped up in some kind of silver packet.

Whatever it is, it went into the lion's mouth and the lion's eyes got wide and it gagged like a cat with a hairball.

This allowed Naruto to pull Nemean's lion's snout wide open.

"Zoë, now!" Naruto yelled.

Immediately, arrows pierced the lion's maw—two, four, six. Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Percy.

For the first time since Naruto landed on the Nemean Lion, Percy got a closer at Naruto, and noticed some differences in his friend—as if Naruto went through a transformation. It wasn't like one of Naruto's tricks with the transformation jutsu—more like when Naruto uses the Nine-Tail Fox's power.

But instead of having features of a fox, Naruto had orange markings around his eyes, and his irises were golden and slitted sideways like a toad. Another difference—and the biggest difference Percy had noticed, was that Naruto wasn't radiating with red evil chakra, but rather energy that Percy haven't felt since they were on Polyphemus' island with the Golden Fleece.

 _Nature Energy,_ Percy thought. _This must be sage mode._

Percy didn't have much time to think of anything else as the lion thrashed wildly, turned, and fell backward. And then it was still.

Alarms wailed throughout the museum. People were flocking to the exits. Security guards were running around in a panic with no idea what was going on.

Zoë Bianca Thalia and Grover dropped from the balcony and landed next to them. They staggered a bit noticing that Naruto looked slightly different. Except for Grover. He nearly dropped to the ground to grovel at the nature chakra radiating from Naruto.

"Naruto—what?" Thalia responded. "How?"

"Sage mode," Naruto said as he felt the nature chakra disperse from his body. "It—"

"Basically power drawn from nature itself and combine it with thy own chakra," Zoë said.

"Yeah—how—"

"Lady Artemis sometimes take new recruits to the Elemental Nations a few times in order to learn how to hunt in a pollution free environment." Zoë shrugged. "We often hear of powers like Sage mode and Jinchurikis, but this is the first time I seen someone in Sage Mode."

Now that Naruto think about it, Zoë didn't see surprise when he brought up about him being a jinchuriki.

"I take it, thee used the enhanced strength of Sage Mode to try and pry the jaws open?" Zoë asked.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said. "I thought I try something slightly different. Good thing for Percy and whatever he fed the lion, otherwise I would have run out of time before I could get it's mouth open enough."

The lion seemed to be melting, the way some monsters do, until there was nothing left but its glittering fur coat, and even that seemed to be shrinking in size of a normal lion's pelt.

"One of thee should take it," Zoë said, "We would of not defeat it if it wasn't for you two."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

Zoë nodded.

"You go ahead and take it, Percy," Naruto said. "You might need it too keep warm since the Lion tore up your jacket."

It was true, Percy's jacket was shredded from his failed attempts. There was even a hole in the fabric that looked like a piece torn off.

"Ah, thanks—I think." Percy took the pelt and tried it on. It changed shape into a full length golden brown duster coat.

"Not exactly my style," Percy said.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

They noticed that the guards were scrambling around in all directions, as if they were searching for something. A few of them kept running into each other or into walls.

"You did that?" Percy asked Grover.

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it only last a few seconds."

"We got bigger problems! Look!" Bianca pointed at the balcony above.

There were a group of men at the balcony where Percy once stood. Each of them were gray men in camouflage outfits. One of the was holding a torn fabric and seem to be sniffing it.

 _The torn piece of Percy's jacket!_ Naruto thought.

"We got to go!" Zoë decided, turning to Percy. "All of us."

Percy stare her. "But you said—"

"You are part of this quest now," Zoë said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. _You_ are the sixth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind."


	11. Naruto Dreams About Zoe with Percy

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Dreams About Zoe and Hercules... I mean Percy**

Naruto and his friends were in the van crossing the Potomac when they spotted the helicopter. It was sleek, black military model like the one at Westover Hall. And it was coming straight toward them.

"They know the van," Percy said. "We have to ditch it."

Zoë swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said.

"I doubt it," Naruto said.

"How can the General use mortals, anyway?" Percy asked.

"Mercenaries," Zoë said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

"Sounds like Zabuza Momochi," Naruto said before explaining to those that didn't know who Naruto was talking about, "A son of Ares who was a Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist that gone rogue—betrayed and left his village. After that he basically became a rogue ninja for hire for a criminal organization just to make some money."

"That's great and all, but we still need to get away from that helicopter," Thalia said.

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoë said.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

Zoë shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. They left the van and followed Bianca down some steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything," Thalia agreed.

"Hold on guys!" Naruto said as they reached underground and made the hand sign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Six clones appeared around Naruto.

"Five of you transform into my friends here and all of you distract that helicopter!" Naruto said.

"Yes sir!"

Five of the clones transformed into Grover, Percy, Thalia, Zoë, and Bianca and all six clones raced outside.

"The clones should distract the helicopter, but the transformation jutsu can't fool monsters with a strong sense of smell. So we should get as far from here as possible," Naruto explained

No one argued since they haven't forgotten about the Spactai that were chasing them. They went to buy their tickets and got through the turn-stiles. A few minutes later they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. As their train came above ground, they could see the helicopter flying away from the driveway. Naruto guessed his clones got into the car and were now driving away—although it was hard to tell since he hasn't received any of their memories as they haven't disperse yet.

Grover let out a sigh. "Good idea on the Shadow clones, Naruto. Nice job to you too Bianca, thinking of the subway."

Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old.

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Naruto frowned a bit as he started realizing something. He met the di Angelos in the Lotus Casino, but he never thought about how long they were there until now.

"Bianca, what ye—"

Naruto stopped when he had a flash of memories from his clones. The helicopters had managed to gunned them down before they dispersed.

"My clones were destroyed," Naruto said. "They probably will head back to the parking lot. We should change trains just in case they get lucky and find out what train we took."

No one argued and in over the next half hour, they changed trains twice. When they got off the final train, they found themselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks, and lots of snow. To make things worse, it seemed colder here.

"Great, now what?" Thalia asked.

"Naruto, is there any roads nearby?" Percy asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused but didn't sense anything. "No—at least none close enough for me to sense, and I don't sense any form of transportation we can use anywhere near. But—" Naruto stopped as he felt a tingling sensation. It wasn't like when he was near locks or something valuable, but rather like someone was holding hundreds of matches near him.

"But?" Thalia asked.

"This could be a blessing of Hestia, but I can sense a fire source nearby," Naruto said. "There might be people there."

Naruto lead them to another area full of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

Sure enough they found a homeless guy standing at a trashcan fire which were dying. He looked at them and gave them a toothless grin and said, "Care for some fire? I'm afraid it's not much, but it should help."

They didn't argued as they came to the trashcan for warmth. At first they wanted to get as close as possible but once they did it burned out.

"Hmm, maybe I need to go get more wood," the man said before leaving.

Once the man was out of sight, Naruto unsealed a few pieces of paper and focus chakra into them. Sure enough the paper caught fire and Naruto dropped them into the barrel. Sure enough the fire blazed up.

"Nice," Thalia said.

"Beauty of Fire Chakra," Naruto responded. "Which is of course a courtesy of being a champion of Hestia."

"Maybe we should contact the camp," Bianca said. "Chiron—"

"No," Zoë said. "They cannot help us any more. We must finish this quest ourselves."

"Whoa! Look at that fire go!" the homeless man said as he came back with some burnable. "I guess one of you had some matches on you—or good in starting fires."

"That's me," Naruto said. "Hey sir, do you know where we can find a train to take us west?"

"Why yes I do. There's one over there." He pointed off with his greasy hand.

Suddenly they noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

They turned to see that the homeless guy was gone. The trash can had once again died as if the man took the fire with him.

That was when it clicked in Naruto's mind. "I think that was Apollo."

"Apollo?" Thalia asked skeptical.

"I think the boy is right," Zoë said grudgingly. "Since My Lady is his twin sister, it only makes sense _he_ would risk a lot to help us save her."

An hour later they were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, as all of them had their own luxary car. Zoë and Bianca were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. Naruto and Thalia worked together to hot wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the altrock from the D.C. before Naruto took seat in a blood red corvitable Mustang, which he had somehow figured how to lower the roof and set the seat back as he jammed to the radio music of White Stripes.

Percy decided to join Thalia in her car to talk.

"Join you?" he asked her.

Thalia shrugged so Percy climbed into the shotgun seat.

"Nice coat," Thalia said.

Percy pulled the brown duster around him, thankful for the warmth. "Yeah, but the Nemean Lion wasn't the monster we're looking for."

"Not even close. We've got a long way to go."

"Whatever this mystery monster is, the General said it would come for you. They wanted to isolate you from the group, so the monster will appear and battle you one-on-one."

"He said that?"

"Well, something like that. Naruto might be able to confirm it."

Percy looked at his blonde friend who decided to use his steering wheel as a bongo set as he hit the wheel to the song until he accidentally hit the car horn causing a loud _HONK!_ That made everyone jumped from their seats/ Grover looked over from his Lamborghini to Naruto and Zoe and Bianca peeked down from their van as Naruto smiled impishly and rubbed the back of his head apologizing for the disturbance.

Percy and Thalia—who saw the whole thing—burst out laughing at Naruto's unplanned stunt.

"Leave it to Naruto to find a way to brighten up the mood," Percy chuckled.

After that things calmed down and Naruto decided to stop using the steering wheel as a bongo set.

"You know where we're going, don't you?" Thalia asked. "San Francisco. That's where Artemis was heading."

Percy frowned a bit as he remembered Annabeth mentioning something about San Francisco at Westover Hall—at least she was about to when they noticed the di Angelo kids missing.

"Why?" Percy asked. "What's so bad about San Francisco?"

"The Mist is really thick there because the Mountain of Despair is so near. Titan magic—what's left of it—still lingers. Monsters are attracted to that area like you wouldn't believe."

"What's the Mountain of Despair?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know? Ask stupid Zoë. She's the expert."

She glared out the windshield as the afternoon sun sone through the steel-mesh side of the freight train. Percy decided to leave Thalia to her thoughts and ask Naruto if he had any idea what the Mountain of Despair was? Naruto may of not been raised in this world, but Percy had hoped that with his knowledge of the ancient Greek Stories, Naruto might have an idea.

"Percy! Hey! Join in," Naruto greeted.

Percy sat in the shot gun seat. "Hey Naruto, do you know anything about a Mountain of Despair?"

"Depends, is it in the Greek stories?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but I was talking to Thalia and she mentioned it being in San Francisco," Percy said. "And since a lot of the Greek Mystical places moved here, I thought it might not hurt asking you."

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms—which Percy recognized as Naruto's thinking stance.

"It could be the old Titan Base," Naruto replied.

"The old Titan base?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Mount Olympus wasn't always the base of operation for all immortal beings," Naruto said. "When the titans ruled, they had their base on a separate and formerly tallest mountain in Greece."

"Formerly?"

"Zeus sheered the mountain top off with his master bolt during the last Titan War, which in turn made Mount Olympus the largest mountain in Greece," Naruto explained.

"And you think this mountain is the mountain of despair?" Percy asked.

"It would go with our dream visions of Annabeth and Artemis," Naruto said.

Percy never thought of it, but Naruto was right. He remember the ruins of the place during his first dream vision of Luke fooling Annabeth into holding up the ceiling. Something also clicked in Percy's head.

"The General is the Titan that holds up the sky, isn't it?" Percy asked.

Naruto nodded. "Atlas. Kronos' right-hand general."

"I wonder what all this has to do with Zoë?" Percy asked.

Naruto gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Thalia said something about Zoë knowing something about the Mountain of Despair," Percy replied.

"Well, that I can't answer you," Naruto said. "The only other residence I'm aware of near the Titan's base is the Hesperides-nymphs that look after the tree of the golden apples and the dragon Ladon that protects it."

"Great," Percy muttered.

Time rushed by and it started getting dark. Grover tried to impress the hunters with a poison ivy song, which only made things worse when poison Ivy grew out of their airconditioner.

After Grover fell asleep, Percy decided to join him in his car, but Naruto just sat there trying to sleep—and failing miserably. Naruto wasn't sure if it's from nerves or fear of dreams. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep.

"Ah, a mustang. A perfect car for useful dreams." A voice said beside him

Naruto jumped and turned to see Apollo—still in his homeless guy clothes.

Apollo cleared his throat as if starting another Haiku:

 _"Dreams like a podcast,  
Downloading truth in my ears,  
They tell me cool stuff."_

"Nice to see you again, Apollo," Naruto greeted.

"Call me Fred," Apollo responded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm incognito. Why else? Zeus insist on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sitter. _Nobody_."

"Is that why you gave us this freight train?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. It won't take you all the way to San Francisco, but it'll get you most of the way there," Apollo replied.

Naruto shrugged. He wasn't going to complain. Especially since the freight train was a better than the Not-so-humane animal transport truck or the confederate ship that wasn't meant for sea travels full of zombie soldiers Ares supplied for the last two quest.

"By the way, I overheard your conversation with Percy earlier," said Apollo. "I take it you figured out the location of Artemis, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "It wasn't that hard after Percy brought up the Mountain of Despair. But I'm guessing you already knew that, all knowing Apollo."

Apollo chuckled at the nickname. "Too be honest, I actually didn't think of her being there. She's been clouded from my vision since she been kidnapped. But after overhearing yours and Percy's conversation, I can understand why."

Naruto was rather shock to find that Apollo didn't know, but something else occurred in his mind. " Do you have an idea of what is the monster Artemis is hunting?" Naruto asked. "The only thing we know is it's powerful and slaying it will give someone the strength to destroy Olympus, but we have no idea what that monster is."

"Ah, well, that's a question I cannot answer," Apollo said. "But I can tell you who might know. If you have yet to find the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscured from my Oracle."

"Nereus, huh?" Naruto smirked. "Sounds good."

"Good! Well, I better get going. I doubt I can risk helping you and your friends again, Naruto, so I suggest you get as much sleep needed."

With that Apollo snapped his fingers and the next thing Naruto knew his eyes were closing on him and his dreams began.

…

Naruto normally hates dream visions, even when he's sharing it with Percy. But when he sees Percy dressed in a greek toga being tugged around by a Zoë, Naruto couldn't stop his jaw drop in shock.

At first Naruto didn't recognized Percy, nor did he know where he was at. All Naruto could guess was that he was in some sort of garden of tall grass and plenty of flowers to give someone hay fever.

Then out of nowhere, Zoë Nightshade came out of nowhere wearing a silk robes that glowed faintly in the starlight. tugging a dark hair man wearing a Nemean Lion cloak. At first Naruto was confused of what he was seeing, but the image of the man flickered, briefly showing Percy instead.

 _Oh, this is another shared dream vision,_ Naruto realized, _This time Percy is playing a part of someone else._

Some part of Naruto found himself glad he wasn't playing a part in this, otherwise he guessed he would ended up playing the part of Zoë and he really don't want to explain that to her if it ever comes up.

"Hurry!" Zoë said. "He'll find us."

"I'm not afraid," Percy said in a gruff voice—probably the voice of whoever Percy was playing the part of.

"You should be!" she said, pulling Percy along.

Naruto watch as they raced up the side of the hill. It seemed Percy didn't recognized Zoë, but that didn't stop him from being pulled behind the thorn bush by her.

 _I wonder if he's being forced into acting this part by the dream,_ Naruto thought

"There is no need to run," Percy said. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

 _Yep,_ Naruto thought to himself with a smirk. He knew for a fact that Percy never beaten animals with just his bare hands.

"Not this one," Zoë said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

That's when it dawned to Naruto where he was and what he was watching. They were in the garden of Hesperides, and Percy taking part of Hercules' task of getting the golden apple.

"I don't trust your father," Percy said.

 _Atlas,_ Naruto thought.

"You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick hi. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die."

 _Or ended up with a really bad scar,_ Naruto thought to himself as he remembered Luke's failed quest to get the golden apple.

Percy chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I… I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out… they would disown me."

"Then there's nothing for it." Percy stood up, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait!" the girl said.

She antagonized with her decision, which got Naruto's attention. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My_ immortal power."

The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly like polished abalone. Naruto's skin tingled with the familiar presence of precious metals.

Last summer, Naruto realized he had the innate ability to sense objects that are either worth a lot of money or very valuable and rare when he sense the Golden Fleece in a dream vision.

"Take it," Zoë told Percy. "And make of it a weapon."

Percy laughed, which told Naruto the guy he was acting as didn't realized the preciousness of that broach. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if yo insist on being stubborn.

Zoë's voice must have soften Percy's heart. He reached down and took the hairpin, and as he did, it grew longer and heavier into a familiar bronze sword.

"Well balance," Percy said. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"

"Anaklusmos," Zoë said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."

Naruto bit ack his lip to keep himself from yelling.

 _That's the Ancient Greek name of Percy's sword,_ Naruto remembered. _That's Riptide!_

With that the dream faded out into nothingness.

…

Naruto shot up from his seat and once again hit the car horn.

"Geez Naruto! What's with you and that horn?" Thalia asked as she was on the otherside of his car rubbing her ears.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Where are we?"

Zoë and Bianca started rolling up the metal curtains, revealing a snowy mountain dotted with pine trees, the sun rising red between two peaks.

As he watch Zoë, Naruto was certain that was Hercules Zoë helped. He was also certain of something else—something happened after that quest that made Zoë hate men.

"The train has stopped and we're getting off," Thalia said. "Come on, we got to wake Percy."

* * *

 **A/N:** With this update that means "The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse' won last month's poll that decided what I should work on this month. For those who don't know, I set up a poll to let the readers decide what I should update every month. There are five of the incomplete stories on my list on the poll and at the end of the month the one with the most votes is the one I work on on the next month when I can, and the one with the least number of votes is added to the next poll with four other different stories. I've also made it each polls now has a theme based on what kind of story is the losing story. Of couse that doesn't mean I will be updating every month as anything can happen to prevent me from getting a chapter done each month


	12. Naruto Lassos the Erymanthian Boar

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Lassos the Erymanthian Boar**

It didn't take much for Naruto to figure out that Percy knew the same thing he did from their dream vision. Especially since Percy's expression around Zoë had changed from complete annoyance to a bit sympathy—although thankfully Percy was smart enough not to say it out loud around her.

Now they had arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountain. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-blackshadows, though the morning was sunny.

Everyone was freezing by time they reached Main Street, which was about half a mile from the train tracks. As they walked Naruto told Percy and Grover about his conversation with Apollo.

"Nereus—that sounds familiar—" Percy muttered.

"It won't matter if we don't get there," Grover said.

"At least we were right about Apollo helping us back there," Naruto responded as he tried to brighten the mood.

They stopped in the middle of town, where they could practically see everything in it: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoë said. "Coffee is good.;

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

"I'm good with some hot chocolate as long as there isn't a long line," Naruto muttered.

Ever since Naruto's long wait in a café line in Santa Monica (brought on by a lady keeping the cashier waiting for her order so she can talk on her phone), Naruto grew an intolerance to the idea of waiting in long lines for longer than five minutes. The idea of having to wait for someone to make their decision for a long period[AS1] of time or to talk on the phone just was too much for Naruto's ADHD mind.

"I don't think we have to worry about long lines, Naruto," Percy said with a chuckle.

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about Zoë Grover and Naruto go get us some food and drinks. Percy Bianca and I will check the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

They agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Bianca looked a little uncomfortable going with Percy and Thalia, and Zoë wasn't too happy about Naruto tagging around with her, but they went with it.

Percy was right to think they wouldn't have to worry about long lines. In fact, there wasn't a line, much to Naruto's relief.

Naruto paid for the meals—three hot chocolates, three cofees, and six blueberry muffins. Grover carried the drinks and Zoë carried the food—mostly so Grover doesn't eat their pastries.

They caught up with Percy and Bianca at the grocery store, but Thalia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Thalia?" Naruto asked as everyone else got their blueberry muffins and Percy's and Bianca's hot chocolates.

"She went to see if she can find some other form of transportation other than the car rental place that is closed," Percy said as he played wit a rubber rat.

Naruto sipped his hot chocolate, not needing to blow on it first. Another good thing about being a champion of Hestia is that Naruto can handles hot food and drinks to a certain degree without burning his tongue. Especially hot homemade fresh out of the oven or off the stove food. Naruto had a good feeling that gift had more to do with Hestia being the goddess of anyplace someone would call home (which involves home cook meals from what Naruto read) rather than being the goddess of the Hearth. Although the gift didn't make Shiba's homemade bug soup taste any better.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoë said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on his muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to—"

He froze.

A warm breeze ad started rustling past, like a gust of spring-time that came early. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine.

Zoë gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds that suddenly started peeling off the cup and flew away. Percy's rubber rat squeaked and scampered off the railing and into the trees.

At the same time, Naruto's senses open up and his body changing, as if Nature Chakra was entering his body, which was impossible since Naruto wasn't even trying to absorb any.

Naruto looked at a nearby window to get a glimpse of is reflection and saw that his eyes were golden and slit like a toad.

"How—"

Grover collapsed next to is coffee, which steamed against the snow. Percy tried to wake him up. Grover groaned and is eyes fluttered.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just… What's wrong with Grover and why are you in sage mode, Naruto?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "We were just talking when Grover collapsed and I felt nature chakra drawing into me. It was like…"

"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"Back on Mount Myokubuto, there's this fountain full of special toad oil that can naturally draw Nature Chakra. It's often used to help a beginner start learning how to draw in and balance out nature chakra—in fact I used it the first several days of my sage training." Naruto said. "That breeze just now seem to have the same effect, except without the residual effect. As if…"

"The Nature Chakra somehow knew how much thy can absorb," Zoë said. "This is the work of Nature Magic."

"Nature magic—like the golden fleece?" Percy asked.

This was not something from the Golden Fleece, Naruto knew that first hand. This was more powerful. Like from…

That's when it clicked in Naruto's mind of who could of done that.

"Well, we need to get Grover up," Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

Naruto decided to use the opportunity of him being in sage mode and closed his eyes and focused. Sure enough he was able to sense all life energies around him within a hundred mile radius—as well as some undead energies.

"She's right, we got to go!" Naruto said. He summoned a couple of shadow clones to carry Grover and they headed off.

They made it to the edge of the town when the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

They drew their handguns and aimed at them.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch as they kept glaring at Percy who draw out his sword. Zoë and Bianca drew their bows. Naruto drew out Courage and cunning and yelled their names out in ancient greek, which caused Courage to expand from it bracelet form to a giant shurikan and Cunning to expand into it's Demon Wind Shurikan form.

They were a project Beckendorf finished for Naruto last summer. Meanwhile, his clones kept Grover from running into those fighting in his daze state.

"Back up," Thalia said.

"Not a good idea," Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because there are a couple of them behind us too," Naruto said.

Sure enough, two more skeleton warriors came out of some bushes behind them. One of them took out a cellphone and made some clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone that Naruto guessed was their way of talking—probably to call back up.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's here," Percy said.

"No," he insisted. "The gift. The gift from the wild."

"Another gift?" Naruto asked half sarcastically-half seriously. "And here I thought me being forced into Sage Mode was enough."

Another warm wind blew through the canyon, making Naruto feel another serge of Nature Chakra.

 _Great, at this rate, I probably can pull off a powerful jutsu—maybe even a combo jutsu,_ Naruto thought. Then an idea flashed in his head.

"Get the skeletons to gather into one place," Naruto said. "I got an idea!"

"On it!" Percy said without asking as he rushed into battle. Naruto didn't even want to know what was going on in his friend's mind. Thalia Zoë and Bianca decided to help too, although Zoë and Bianca were rather reluctant.

Naruto bit his thumb and made the quick handsigns and slammed it on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke surround Naruto, and when it cleared he was standing on a large and chubby yellow toad with orange markings as tall as a human wearing a cloak.

"Hello everyone," the toad greeted. "Man, it's cold out here!"

"Gamatatsu, just the toad I need!" Naruto said.

"Oh hey Naruto, it's cold out here," Gamatatsu said. "Do you have any snacks?"

Naruto took out his uneaten blueberry muffin, "Here, Buddy!" He tossed it and Gamatatsu released his long tongue and used it to grab the muffin and eat it with one go.

"Mmmm. That's good!" Gamatatsu responded.

Naruto smirked finding himself glad he didn't eat that muffin yet. During is sage training, Naruto leaned a little more about the toads he can summon, including a few things he didn't know about Gamatatsu and his brother Gamakichi he didn't know before—which is Naruto wanted him.

"Listen, I need your help with a combination jutsu. If it works you can go home and warm up."

"Okay." Gamatatsu agreed.

Another thing Naruto liked about Gamatatsu, unlike his father: the chief toad Gamabunta, Gamatatsu is actually quite cooperative.

Naruto watch the battle going on. The skeletons seemed focused on firing at Percy, but thankfully the Nemean Lion cloak apparently can protect the wearer from bullets as well as any other weapons as none of the bullets harmed Percy.

Sadly every time the skeletons were cut in half, they resemble themselves.

Thalia charged in as well while Zoë and Bianca fired arrows after arrows.

 _Hopefully this jutsu will buy us time,_ Naruto thought as he lowered himself and placed his hand on Gamatatsu's back and started focusing wind chakra in him. "When I say, Gamatatsu, I need you to use the water pistol jutsu!"

"Okay."

Two of the four skeletons were locked in range, but Zoë was still fighting the third one and the fourth one lunged at Bianca.

"Bianca! Watch out!" Naruto yelled.

Bianca whipped out a hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a pile of ashes and a polished police badge.

"How did you do that?" Zoë asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?"

Naruto doubt it though. It seemed as if Bianca pulled some major power in that move.

"Well, do it again!" Zoë said.

Bianca tried but the third skeleton warrior moved to it's buddy giving Naruto a chance.

"Gamatatsu!" Naruto

"Okay!" Gamatatsu made the handsign and took a deep breath.

For the first time since the battle started, Percy noticed the toad and immediately got an idea what Naruto was up to by remembering Naruto's fight with the Kracken. "Hit the deck!"

Percy dived as Naruto shouted, "Ninja Art: Water Pistol Jutsu!"

Gamatatsu fired a powerful force of wind enforced water jet from his mouth. Thalia jumped out of the way just in time as the wind infused water pistol hit the skeleton warriors, shattering their bones.

Then Naruto made a series of hand signs, deciding to try something similar to the warrior Bianca stabbed. "Sage Art: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto took a deep breath, focusing a bit of nature chakra into the jutsu and blew an extra strong fireball at the skeletal remains, burning them into ashes.

"Good idea burning the remains," Percy told his friend.

"I can't take all the credit. I decided to give it a go after seeing Bianca doing the same thing," Naruto said. "By the way guys, this is Gamatatsu: one of the sons of the Chief Toad Gamabunta and good friend of mine. Say hi big guy!"

"Hello!" Gamatatsu greeted.

"A gift," Grover muttered as he stood in place and held his hands out to a tree, looking like he wanted to hug them.

Just then there was a crashing sound in the forest to their left, like a bulldozer followed by a mighty roar.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

That's when what had to be the world's largest boar—roughly thirty feet high with a snotty pink snot and tusk the size of canoes came crashing into the road. It's back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

The boar grunted and pawed the ground ready to charge.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it!"

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"The Erymanthian Boar," Naruto remembered from the stories Chiron taught him and Percy back in Yancy Academy two years ago. "A boar that once rampage through Greece."

"Didn't Hercules killed it?" Percy asked.

"No. He subdued it, but didn't kill it," Naruto remembered, "In fact, it wasn't until after he released it that Atlanta killed it by shooting arrows into its skull just as it was charging at her."

"Don't kill it! It's the gift!" Grover said. "A blessing from the wild!"

The boar said _"REEEEEET!"_ and swung its tusk. Zoë and Bianca dived out of the way. Then it tore its way through Naruto's clones, causing them to dispersed and came at Grover.

Naruto disappeared off Gamatatsu's back and reappeared in front of Grover (since Grover had a three prong kunai) and caught the Eurytion boar by the tusk and used his sage mode strength to pick it up and throw it across the street.

"Don't kill it!" Grover wined.

"Grover, it just tried to kill you!" Naruto responded.

"Of course, it's wild!"

Naruto really had a hard time trying to understand Grover at this moment, but it did no good as the boar started charging at them once more. They scattered and dodge it, causing it to pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"If we can't kill it like Atlanta, we have to subdue it like Hercules," Naruto said with slight reluctance since Zoë was there. "We got to forced it to plow into snow. Gamatatsu, we don't need you for that, so you can go home!"

"Okay!" Gamatatsu disappeared in a puff of smoke. Truth was, Naruto did need him, but Naruto knew better that keeping Gamatatsu in cold temperatures like this isn't good for him since he was cold blooded.

At that moment, the boar regain it's bearings and turned to them to charge once more. Zoë and Bianca started running to safety as the boar started coming at Naruto Thalia and Percy. Thalia and Percy started running, but not Naruto. He took out a three prong kunai and threw it at the beast, knowing it won't do anything, but Naruto had other plans.

As the kunai hit the boar's hide and bounced off harmlessly, Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the boar's back. Unfortunately, unlike the Nemean lion and the hellhound, Naruto had no way to lock himself onto it. Naruto quickly applied chakra to his body to stick on the boar's back as it started charging. Naruto manage took off his backpack opened it reach in and unsealed some rope he sealed in there. Then he created a double side lasso on each end of the rope and tossed it down, hoping to get it caught into the Erymanthian boar. It took a few tries but Naruto manage to do so, creating himself a harness.

Although the plan was to subdue the monster like Hercules, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at this idea of his as he doubt Hercules had even thought of doing something like this.

At this moment, Percy and Thalia were trying to get away from the beast with no luck, but with the combination of his sage strength and a tug of the rope, Naruto manage to steer the Boar intime to dodge Percy.

In the corner of his eyes, Naruto noticed a tunnel with an unfinish bridge at the other side and decided to tug it toward the tunnel. The boar was reluctant as it struggled, trying to stay on path with Thalia and Percy.

"Percy! Thalia! Help me guide it through the tunnel!" Naruto yelled.

Fortunately they didn't ask as they started running to the tunnel, causing the Erymanthian boar to follow them.

 _This guy must really have a one track mind,_ Naruto thought to himself as he tug to the left, making sure the boar doesn't tried to gauge Percy as he and Thalia got a lead into the tunnel. It helped that the tunnel was narrow enough that Naruto had to kneel down to a laying position and it restricted the boar's movements.

"No!" Thalia's voice echoed in fear just as Naruto saw them reach the end.

"Come on!" Percy said. "It'll hold our weight, probably."

"I can't!" Thalia yelled.

 _Just what is going on?_ Naruto thought.

It didn't matter as the boar was charging at them. Fortunately Percy yanked Thalia with him into what look like a jump over the edge leading to a loud scream of the two falling. Naruto hoped Percy knew what he was doing and got him and Thalia to safety.

Then as the screams of Percy and Thalia ended, Naruto let go of the rope, released the chakra that held him onto the boar and disappeared.

When Naruto reappeared he was laying down on the snow next to Percy and Thalia. And judging from the fact they were sitting on Thalia's shield, Naruto guessed they used it as a snowboard. Naruto felt the nature chakra left his system as he transform back to normal.

"Where's the boar?" Thalia asked.

"Give it a minute," Naruto said.

Just then the boar came hurtling out of the tunnel and fell off the bridge as it was unable to stop. The boar fell face first into a pile of snow.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Naruto said as he got up and brushed the snow off him.

"By the way, what happened up there, Thalia?" Percy asked. "Why did you freeze up like that?"

"She's afraid of heights," Naruto replied.

"What?" Thalia responded. "Don't be stupid."

"Thalia, I may not be as wise as my aunts and uncles in Cabin Six, but I'm not stupid," Naruto responded. "I started piecing it together after that bus ride you gave us on Apollo's Chariot, but after what happened here—well, you confirmed it."

Thalia took a deep breath. Then she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If you two tell anyone, I swear—"

"Your secret is good with us," Naruto responded.

"Still. A daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the sky, afraid of heights?" Percy asked.

Naruto slapped his friend in the back of the head. "Let it go Percy."

At that moment they heard Grover's voice called, "Helloooooo?"

"Down here!" Naruto yelled.

A few minutes late, Zoë, Bianca and Grover joined them and watch the boar struggle in the snow.

"A blessing of the wild," Grover said, now agitated with the boar.

"I agree," Zoë said. "We must use it."

"No arguments, here," Naruto said. "Clearly Pan wanted to help us out."

"Wait! Lord Pan?" Thalia asked. "Why would he send this thing to us."

"It's our ride west," Grover explained. "Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Plus the ropes should make it easy to control it," Naruto responded. "Maybe we can even lead it with something."

"I can make an apple float in front of it," Grover suggested.

"Wait, how do we even know Pan send this thing?" Percy asked.

"Percy, what happened back there—the breeze we felt, me entering sage mode, the cup, your rubber rat—that wasn't natural stuff," Naruto said.

"He's right," Zoë said. "That was powerful nature magic—the kind only Lord Pan could create."


	13. The Junkyard of the Gods

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **The Junkyard of the Gods**

After the Erymanthian boar was freed, they climbed on the boar's back, with Naruto up front since he already knew how to control the beast. Naruto didn't even have to enter sage mode as Grover made sure there was an apple flying in front of the boar and soon they were heading west.

It wasn't a comfortable ride as their back ends were soar by time the mountains disappeared in the distance and they were riding in the flat, dry land of the desert.

When night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating. Naruto, you might want to remove the ropes from his tusk."

Nobody argued as they slipped off and Naruto manage to remove the lasso ends from the boar's tusks. After the third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.

"It likes the mountains better," Percy guessed.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of them was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open in thousands of years, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was what Naruto guessed was a junkyard with mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal.

"Whoa," Percy responded.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a rental car here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve."

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous, which Naruto recognized as a sign that Grover smells something off. Grover fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearrange themselves in a pattern that made Grover looked even more concern.

"That's us," he said. "Those six nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoë suggested, "Then again, that might be Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto responded.

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard.

They decided to make camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. Which might as well be for the best as the place started looking menacing in the setting sun.

Zoë and Bianca produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses out of their backpacks. Naruto unsealed a spare sleeping bag for Percy since Percy didn't come with his own supplies. Grover and Thalia collected old boards from the ruined house and Naruto unsealed a piece of paper to apply fire chakra to it to burn and throwing it into the fire.

"Is that another gift from Hestia?" Percy asked. "Being able to burn paper."

"Sort of," Naruto said. "The paper burning is actually a reaction when fire chakra applied to it which I gained when I became Hestia's Champion. I can also cause it to split in half with my wind chakra and thanks to my training I can make it crumple with lightning chakra. I can also make it do all three if I wanted too."

"The stars are out," Zoë said, obviously wanting to change the topic.

She was right. There were millions of them, and with no city lights, they could see them clearly.

"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoë said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"But she can see more of them the next time the Hunters visit the Elemental Nations," Naruto reminded her. "Which reminds me, how about this summer we convince Chiron to let us go on another Elemental Nations trip—this time to the Village Hidden in the Sands. I just so happen to be in good terms with the Fifth Kazekage there, and he might be able to arrange us nice cool living conditions for us to stay at. Not to mention, due to my time there taking the Chuunin exams, I know my way around the village."

"If we make it out of this alive and your _friend_ can arrange our living conditions, I'm in," Percy said. "But why wait until summer?"

"Because ninjas from one ninja village cannot just travel into another ninja village unannounced—even if the two villages are allies," Naruto said. "Both Kages of each village or at least the leader of one of a village must approve it. The visiting village might find it suspicious meanwhile their home village might see it as one of their ninjas going rogue. Either way, it could ruin a ninja's career."

"Well, as long as it can be arrange I'm in," Percy said.

"Same here," Grover said. "It be nice to see how another nation keep their _nature_ pollution free."

Thalia raised a thumbs up showing that she was in on the idea.

Grover sighed. "So much for the idea of Pan hiding in the Elemental Nations though."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"He means there's no way for Pan sending us that much Nature Magic from the Elemental Nations," Zoë said. "The boundaries between two worlds prevent gods from doing that unless they go there themselves."

"Maybe the key to finding him is with the coffee," Grover said. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee."

Naruto and Percy were skeptical about the idea of coffee being the cause but they didn't say anything.

"What I want to know," Thalia finally spoke up, looking at Bianca, "is how you destroy one of the zombies?"

"I don't know" Bianca shook her head. "I just stabbed it and it went up in flames"

"Maybe there's something special about the knife" Percy said.

"It is the same as mine" said Zoe. "Celestial bronze yes. But mine did not affect the warriors that way."

"Then maybe it's a power she inherits from her divine parent," Naruto said. "We can't forget about the fact we still have no idea which Olympian is Bianca's and Nico's parent. This might be the clue needed to find out."

Bianca kept quiet.

"Let's forget about it for now," said Zoë. "In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike in the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

Naruto Grover and Percy looked at each other, challenging each other to speak up against it. They knew what was at Las Vegas, and they didn't want to risk going _there_ again. Not with the tighter deadline they have now.

However, it was Bianca who spoke up.'

"No!" she said. "Not there!"

Bianca was really freaked, and Naruto looked worried. Ever since leaving Washington DC, avoiding the mercenaries, Naruto forgot about his question that he wanted to ask Bianca.

Zoë frowned. "Why?"

Naruto spoke up. "Because I met Bianca and Nico was at the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas."

There was a moment of silence before Thalia asked. "Wait, what's the Lotus Casino?"

"The current location of the Lair of the Lotus eaters—one of the locations Odysseus visited during his journey," Naruto explained.

"A couple of years ago," Percy said. "Grover, Naruto, Annabeth, and I got trapped there. We thought we stayed their for about an hour, but when we got out, five das had passed."

"The casino is magically enchanted to where time speeds by to where while the days passed in the real world, only minutes to hours passed in the Casino," Naruto explained. "Just like the Lair of the Lotus Eaters."

"No," Bianca said. "No, that's not possible."

"But—that can't be!" Bianca said.

"You said somebody came and got you out," Percy said.

"Yes."

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I… I don't remember. Please, I really don't want to talk about it."

Zoë sat forward, her eyebrows knit with concern. "You said that Washington D.C. had changed when you went last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but—"

"Bianca," Zoë said. "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said. "George W. Bush."

Naruto took from his friend's expression she was right. Naruto hadn't been paying attention much to politics to tell anyone who was president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoë asked.

Bianca thought for a while. Roosevelt."

Zoë swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked.

Naruto tilt his head slightly. Naruto haven't been in this world long enough to tell you who were the previous five presidents, but he knew from his time in Camp Half-Blood that F.D.R. was one of the children of the big three that lead the nations that fought in World War II that lead to Poseidon Hades and Zeus making an oath to no longer have any half-blood children. Seventy years ago.

Zoë had the same thought as Naruto. "Bianca," she said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I… I'm not that old."

She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled.

Thalia's eyes turned sad, which Naruto understood why. Thalia knew better than anyone with them what it was like to be pulled out of time and come back to find things different.

"It's okay, Bianca." Thalia said. "The important thing is you and Nico are safe."

"Thalia is right Bianca," Naruto said. "The most important thing is you two made it out."

"But how?" Percy said. "We were only in there for an hour and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

"I told you," Bianca looked ready to c. "A man came and said it was time to leave. And—"

"But who? Why did he do it?"

Before she could answer, the were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. They grab their stuff and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them."

…

The back door of the limbo opened next to Percy and before he could step away, the point of a sword was at his throat.

Zoë and Bianca draw their bows and Naruto took out Uzushio No Oroarashi and clicked it causing it to expand into it's full katana form as the owner of the sword got out of the car. Perc backed very slowly with the point of the sword pushing under his chin.

The owner was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, and white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wrapped around shades hid his eyes, but Percy and Naruto knew what was behind them—hollow sockets filled with flames.

"Ares," Naruto and Percy growled.

Ares glanced at their friends and Naruto. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers and everyone's weapons fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug to point of his blade a little farther under Percy's chin. "Of course I'd _like_ to take your's and the Jinchuriki's head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you two. And I never beheaded m enemies in front of a lady."

"You mean Aphrodite, right?" Naruto asked. "That's who is in that limousine, right?"

"That's correct, punk," Ares responded. "Not that it matters if I wanted to kill you or not. Not when you are due to have an epic battle with that Uchiha kid. I'm actually betting that kid would kill you."

"Naruto won't die!" Thalia argued.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"Why are you here?" Thalia asked. "Why does Aphrodite want to see Percy?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Well, that's none of your business. Especially since she doesn't want to meet the rest of you. Particularly not _them_." He jutted his chin toward Zoë and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait. Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We're not leaving," Zoë said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy told them. "I'll handle this."

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

Zoë, Grover, Thalia and Bianca headed over to the taco restaurant. Naruto picked up his sword and butted it in his hand, causing it to shrink down back to pen form.

Ares regarded the duo with loathing then opened the door to the limousine like a chauffer.

"Get inside, punks," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

"I'm sure she's not," Naruto muttered. _I wonder why Tsunade's great-grandmother want to meet me?_

Last summer, Naruto learned that Lady Tsunade was the great-granddaughter of Aphrodite, that her grandmother Mito Uzumaki—the first Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox, wife of the first Hokage, and first owner of Uzushio no Oroarashi, was also the daughter of the goddess of love.

But Naruto wasn't a descendant of Aphrodite. He was sure of that. Tsunade might as well be a distant cousin with barely any blood connection and because of it, Naruto isn't a legacy of Aphrodite. Only reason Naruto ended up with his katana was because Mito passed it down to his mother Kushina when it was decided she would be Mito's successor as the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox. And when Kushina died, Naruto's grandparents somehow got hold of it and gave it to Chiron who gave it to Naruto for his first quest in this world.

Naruto and Percy headed to the limo.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast," Ares said. "My girlfriend wants to talk to you separate."

Percy and Naruto looked at each other confused. Just what does Aphrodite want to talk to them about that has to be so private.

"I'll go first," Percy said before heading in.

Naruto didn't argue as his friend went inside. Naruto waited silently for his friend to finish his conversation—which for Naruto was hard. Especially when Ares chuckled every now and then at what Naruto guess was what he was hearing inside the limo.

Finally Ares force open the car door and threw Percy out.

"Alright blondie, your turn," Ares said.

Naruto looked at his friend who was deep red with blush. Whatever happened in the Limousine obviously embarrassed his friend, and Naruto started questioning if this was a good idea. And yet Naruto knew better than to keep an Olympian waiting as he headed into the limo.

…

Aphrodite looked nothing like what Naruto thought she would look like, which matter to say was that Naruto didn't know what to expect Aphrodite look like at all.

Unlike most Olympians' children that shared most common traits, each of Aphrodite's children had random traits: some with red hair, blonde hair, black hair, some with brown, blue, green eyes etch. The only thing they had in common is the girls are naturally beautiful and the boys are naturally handsome and they tend to act girly like. Only exception Naruto found on the girly part was Tsunade, but Naruto figured that was due to her being a legacy like him.

But Aphrodite herself didn't have just one physical appearance. In fact Naruto couldn't make sense of what Aphrodite look like—other than being a young woman of course. One minute, Aphrodite might have brown curly hair with brown eyes, then the moment Naruto blink, she was a blonde with blue eyes. A couple of times Aphrodite even had pink hair and green eyes and in a blink of an eye indigo hair and pale pupiless eyes.

Naruto bowed with respect. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Aphrodite."

She smiled. "Why thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. That's very sweet of you to greet me with respect. I can see why my great-granddaughter Tsunade took an interest in you."

"An interest in me?"

"Well not in a love interest of course, I'm afraid you are too young for her interest in that way. But as a long lost grandson," Aphrodite said which confused Naruto even further. "Love comes in many forms Naruto Uzumaki. There is love for another being which is my domain, and then there's the love for a family member. But either way, I can tell a difference when someone loves someone as they would love a family member and when that person is truly in love with someone."

"Oh," Naruto responded. "Um… Lady Aphrodite… if you don't mind me asking… why do you want to talk to me? I mean, I don't think you are here because of my connections to Tsunade."

"Very perspective—just like Athena," Aphrodite responded before turning deadly serious. "I wanted to talk to you about your battle with the Uchiha boy. You must kill the boy."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

"I know about your oath to a teammate of yours about bringing him back to her, but I urge you to forget about it," Aphrodite said. "Under normal circumstances, I would approve an act of love. But you cannot trust an Uchiha, and you certainly can't let him continue living."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "What did Sasuke do to you?"

"It's not a matter of what Sasuke did—at least not yet—but it's a matter of what Madara Uchiha did," Aphrodite said.

Naruto frowned in confusion. He heard of Madara Uchiha as a founder of the leaf that fought the first Hokage, but he had no idea why Aphrodite would use Madara actions against Sasuke.

"Here, hold this," Aphrodite handed Naruto a mirror, "I need to reapply make up."

Naruto didn't argue as he held up the mirror to Aphrodite's face like he seen Aphrodite's children do for each other once a while.

"What do you know about the foundation of the Leaf Village, Naruto?" Aphrodite asked.

"Uh… just that the first Hokage brought some of the clans together to help built a ninja village," Naruto said.

"Yes. A brave man the First Hokage—Hashirama—was. Back then most clans of the Fire Nation and other nations were at war with each other," Aphrodite said. "Only those with deep connections like the Senjus and the Uzumaki clans were allies back then. But then Hashirama befriends an Uchiha and together they built the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Wait, Madara and the First Hokage were friends?" Naruto asked. "I thought they were enemies."

"Oh they were, but before that they were friends—a friendship built from their little rivalry. Much like how Sasuke and you were," Aphrodite said.

"So wait, your problems with Madara has to do with their friendship ending or something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, it's much deeper than that," Aphrodite said. "As you know, my daughter Mito Uzumaki was wife of the first Hokage—bless her soul—was also the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox before you and your mother as she had the power to control the Fox sealed inside her. The First Hokage just so happened to also had the power to control the fox—and unfortunately so did Madara Uchiha."

 _Oh boy,_ Naruto thought as he had an idea where this was going.

"Before Mito sealed the fox in her, there was an epic battle between Madara and Hashirama—one of which where Madara Uchiha had control over the Nine-Tail Fox. In the end Hashirama did gain control over the fox, but to make sure this didn't happen again and to maintain balance of power for her husband Mito sealed the fox in herself," Aphrodite explained, "But because the situation started because of Madara's betrayal, I despise him for his actions and anyone else in his clan that follows down his path."

"Okay… but what does this have to do with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Aphrodite sighed. "Your friend Sasuke Uchiha has not already started down the path but I have no doubt he would go out and destroy in the process of getting what he wants just as Madara did those many years ago. And just as it was Hashirama's duty to stop Madara Uchiha back then, it's your duty now to stop Sasuke the same way."

Naruto was shock to say the least. He knew the battle between the First Hokage and Madara ended with a death, which meant Aphrodite wanted the same with Naruto's and Sasuke's battle.

Aphrodite must have sense Naruto's shock as she said, "Put the mirror down, dear."

Naruto did and saw Aphrodite's serious expression soften with brand new makeup. Not only that, but her appearance had changed one more to red straight average hair that wasn't styled in any way (that actually reminded Naruto of his mother's hair in the picture in a secret compartment of his compass locket) and yet she somehow made look beautiful with dark eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we both know there is no one else in this world to do it. Sasuke Uchiha became a lost cause the moment you two fought for life and death at the Valley of End, and you need to accept it. Besides you practically owe me that much for your existence."

Naruto blinked a few times. "Wait what? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, let's just say if I hadn't given your father the opportunity to save your mother and be her knight in shinning armor, she would have joined the Hunters of Artemis," Aphrodite said. "And I can't have my daughter's successor and trusted heir to the very same Katana in your pocket become a hunter. Nope! I had to interfere before it was too late—indirectly of course. In the end, it worked out. Kushina found a source of love she was able to hold onto to make her life as a Jinchuriki less depressing through your dad, and you—Naruto—are the results of that."

Naruto had a skeptical look that cause Aphrodite sigh. "I shouldn't be surprise you don't believe me. Your friend Percy didn't believe me either when I told him the story."

Now Naruto turned red. "You told Percy how my parents got together?"

"Well, not the whole story. Just the same water down version I just told you in hopes to in courage him to do what he need to do since using the story of Helen of Troy didn't work."

"I'm guessing it had something to do with her having a roll in how the Trojan war started," Naruto responded.

Aphrodite disregard Naruto's comment as she continued. "But I will promise you this that when the time comes, you'll have your special someone who will help keep you stay out of the darkness too. After of course some struggles the two of you will have to go through."

"Ah—you don't have to do that—" Naruto argued.

"Non-sense. A handsome strong young man such as yourself deserves to have someone in his life," Aphrodite explained. "Besides after what my daughter went through as a Jinchuriki, I made it my mission to make sure her successors have someone close to their heart just as she did."

Naruto's embarrassment was replaced with the urge to question about the other eight Jinchurikis in the Elemental nations. Where was Aphrodite's promise when before Gaara turned into a psychopath listening to the Shukaku speaking in his head to kill innocent lives. But Naruto bit it back as he remember Tsunade's temper was and wouldn't be surprise after reading stories about Aphrodite it's where Tsunade get it from.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go, Naruto," Aphrodite said. "And do be careful in my husband's territory. Don't take anything. He s awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."

"Your husband's—" Naruto stopped as realization hits him, "Wait you mean that junkyard is—"

Naruto didn't have a chance to finish as the car door opened and Ares grabbed Naruto's shoulder, pulling him out and back into the desert like he pulled Percy out. Naruto looked around and didn't see Percy. He guess Percy joined the rest of their friends for some tacos.

"You're lucky punk," Ares pushed Naruto away from the limo. "Be grateful that we're being so nice. And a reminder about my wrath—don't think your battle with the Uchiha boy will save you from it."

Ares snapped his fingers and the world started spinning in a cloud of red dust. Naruto held his ground and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, the limousine was gone. The road, the taco restaurant, the whole town of Gila Claw was gone. Naruto's friends were standing beside him in the middle of the junkyard with mountains of scrap metal stretched around them.

"What did _she want_ with you?" Bianca asked after getting out of the shock where they were.

"Other than giving me a history lesson of her daughter Mito Uzumaki, she told me that I need to drop whatever reason I have to keeping Sasuke alive and kill him," Naruto said. "Apparently Mito had a part in the battle between the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the First Hokage that I haven't known until now, and Aphrodite holds a grudge against any Uchiha who follows the same path because of it."

"Thy would too if thy's child was cursed to hold a burden as a Jinchuriki," Zoë stated. "I wouldn't be surprise if Lord Hermes himself holds a grudge against thy's father and his predecessor for what happened to thee and thy's mother."

It took Naruto a minute to realize Zoë was talking about the gods holding grudges to those who made their kids and legacies jinchurikis. When he did, Naruto jumped in a reaction, and possibly the Third Hokage had something to do with his mother being a Jinchuriki.

"My dad didn't have a choice in sealing the fox in me! Gramps told me himself in his letter!" Naruto argued, "and I don't care what the reason the Third Hokage had in sealing the fox in my mom, but I know him well enough to know he probably had a good reason, and I won't stand here and let you mock him for it! He looked after me when no one else in the Leaf Village would!"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Grover said. "No one is saying you dad and the Third Hokage were bad people."

"Speak for thyself." Zoë said earning a glare from Percy and Thalia as well as Naruto. "The point I was making is that the gods don't forgive so easily for anything done to their kids _and_ legacies."

"Let's forget about it for now," Bianca said. "We got to get through this junkyard."

"Ah, yeah, Aphrodite warned me about this place," Naruto said. "Apparently, this place is the junk yard of the gods—where the gods discarded anything that doesn't work or don't need. Especially Hephaestus. And apparently the big guy is much like his kids and not like his trinkets mess with."

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked.

"Naruto sometimes hangs out in the forges sharing ideas for ninja weapons and tools for children of Hephaestus to make," Percy said. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"That way," Zoë said. "That is west."

"How can you tell?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Ursa Major is in the north," she said, "which means _that_ must be west."

She pointed west, then at the northern constellation.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "The bear thing."

Zoë looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real."

"Uh, Percy, chances are all the constellations were real beings at one point," Naruto said. "After all, every constellation has a Greek story behind it, right?"

Zoë nodded. "When the gods find a worthy person or creature to be commemorated for all generations, they transform that being's physical body into a constellation of stars in the sky. And if the soul belong to a mortal hero or heroine, their souls gets a one way ticket to the Field of Elysium where they can try for reincarnation if they choose."

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

They'd reached the chest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from a human statue, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with modern stuff, like refrigerators, washing machines, computer monitors, and cars that gleamed gold and silver.

And judging from the tingling sensation Naruto was getting all over his body, and a nagging thought in the back of his head to take the stuff and run, they were real deal gold and silver.

 _Sometimes I wish Gramps wasn't the god of thieves,_ Naruto thought as he tried to push the ideas of how to steal the stuff un-notice out of his mind.

"Hard to believe this is junk." Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels that was broken on one side as if split by an axe. Grover bit off a point of the crown and began to chew. "It's delicious."

Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands. "Naruto told you not to take anything!"

"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in the moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!"

She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like Percy's and Naruto's sword!"

Zoë's face was grim. "Leave it, Bianca."

"But—"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective or cursed."

Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down. Fortunately, the thought that some of these items could be cursed was enough for Naruto to keep his hands in his pockets. The last thing Naruto wants on this quest is a curse object.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She grip the shaft of her spear. "Come on, let's get across the yard."

Percy looked skeptical as if he couldn't believe that anything in the Junkyard was cursed, but Naruto reminded him not to risk it by slapping his friend in the back of his head.

"I really wish you stop doing that," Percy muttered.

They started picking their way through the hills and valley of junks and if it wasn't for Ursa Major they would have been lost. Naruto kept his hands to himself but the temptation was hard to ignore. Even Percy and Grover had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves as they keep finding interesting things.

Half way there Naruto no longer needed Ursa Major to tell him where the closest road was as he could sense one at the direction they were going. Naruto led the group to the edge of the junkyard where they only had a half a mile to the highway. But between them and the road…

"What is that?" Bianca gasped.

Ahead of the was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalpost. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

"Is it me or those look like toes?" Naruto asked.

"I think you're right," Grover responded.

Zoë and Thalia exchange nervous looks.

"Let's go around," Thalia said. " _Far_ around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over it."

Naruto examined the mesa and noticed something that caught his attention. After digging around Naruto realized it was Greek symbol Etna—which was also the symbol for Hephaestus. "Yep. Same symbol as the one in the water park. Sorry Percy, but Thalia is right! We're better off going the long way around."

"Would you get down from there?" Thalia said.

Naruto looked to noticed that in his search, he had climbed onto the pile. Naruto jumped down and quickly checked himself over and his seals. Naruto doubt he stole anything subconsciously, but he knows everyone wouldn't feel better until he confirms he had not taken anything. Especially since he's the grandson of the God of Thieves.

Once Naruto was cleared of any possible thefts, they started walking around the giant toes. After several minutes of walking, the finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned, but well-lit stretch of asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoë said. "Thank the gods."

At that moment, they heard something that sounds like a thousand compactors crushing metal.

When they whirl around, they saw that the scrap mountain was boiling, rising up. The ten toes tilt over onto the ground as a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was as tall as a skyscraper and he gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at them and his face deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written thick with dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.

 _He definitely need a good wash,_ Naruto joked to himself. _And a new paint jo to go with it._

"Talos!"

"Who—who is Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"Another creation of Hephaestus," Thalia said.

"Basically, the Colchis bull's really big brother," Naruto joked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "But it can't be the original though. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."

The defective model moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon—making a horrible sound of metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long but was rusty and dull and yet deadly to the group.

"Someone took something," Zoë said. "Who took something?"

Naturally Zoë looked accusingly at Naruto first. Which made since sense Naruto is the grandson of the god of thieves.

"Hey, you saw me search myself. I'm clean," Naruto said. "Besides, unlike my aunts and uncles in Cabin Eleven, I do have self-restraint when it comes to being around valuables."

Then she turned to Percy.

"I'm a lot of things but I'm not a thief," Percy argued.

Bianca remained quiet as she tried to hide a guilty look. But no one had time to question as the giant defective Talos took one step toward them, closing half the distance with it and causing the ground to shake.

"Run!" Grover yelped.

They split up the way they did against the Nemean Lion.

"Naruto! I think we could use one of your giant toad friends for this battle!" Percy yelled. "The one that help you defeat the Kracken would especially be great!"

"No offense Percy, but I don't think even the Chief Toad would know how to defeat this thing," Naruto responded. "I have a jutsu that might work, but I need to be in sage mode to perform it."

"No offense Naruto, but I doubt Talos will give you enough time to enter sage mode," Percy said. "And unless Pan can send us some more Nature Magic, I don't think you'll get as lucky as back in New Mexico."

"Don't remind me," Naruto responded.

At that moment, Talos sliced through some powerlines, causing an explosion of sparks that stopped Thalia from being able to reach the highway. Then Talos took a step and Naruto noticed it. It wasn't very big, but there was a single hatch under the giant's foot.

 _If I can't fight it from the outside, then I'll fight it from the inside,_ Naruto thought with a grin.

"Here Percy," Naruto took out a thee prong kunai and tossed it to Percy.

"Wait—what—" Percy was totally confused as Naruto ran toward the hatch.

First Naruto summoned a shadow clone to keep Talos busy as he climbed the pile of junk.

"Hey junk bot!" the clone yelled. "Over here!"

When that wasn't enough the clone took out it's kunai sharpened it with wind chakra and stabbed it on the toe.

Sure enough that got Talos' attention as he looked down at the clone and raised his foot. Naruto used the moment to jump in the air and reach the hatch. Then as Talos stepped on the clone, destroying it, Naruto manage to get into it.

Meanwhile Grover started playing a tune of music that caused the power lines to attack Talos' thighs. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to stop it as it swiped Grover away and send him flying into a pile of scrap metal.

"Grover!" Thalia yelled.

Zoë fired a barrage of arrows at the metal giant, which only caught the giant's attention to her.

But before it could something weird happen. A giant ball of wind and chakra broke out of the giant's head and destroyed it.

Naruto appeared in a flash next to Percy just as the chakra bomb dispersed and the body of Talos collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto, how—" Percy said.

"I told you I had a jutsus that might work," Naruto said wincing a bit as he grab his right arm with his left. "It turns out I was right."

Sadly Percy noticed blood dripping from Naruto's right arm and hitting the ground.

"Shoot! Naruto's hurt!" Percy yelled.

Thalia Zoë Bianca and Grover rushed over to see Percy was right.

"I'll be fine after a little bit of nectar and a good night's rest, guys. Don't worry." Naruto said. "Besides, I use to suffer worse injuries than this when I started working on the jutsu I used on Talos."

"Your own jutsus did this?" Thalia demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking the best way to enter sage mode and do what I need to stop Talos was to do it from the inside Talos," Naruto said.

Bianca handed Naruto a canteen of nectar and Naruto took a slow sip of it until he knew he couldn't risk anymore. Sure enough, Naruto felt a warm feeling reaching his right arm as the pain eased.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Naruto said turning serious. "Bianca what did you take from the junkyard."

"Wha—I didn't take anything," Bianca said.

"Come on, Bianca. I know a lie when I see one."

Bianca sighed and took out a small figurine. "It was for Nico. It's the only one he haven't had yet. I thought if I give it to him—maybe it'll make him feel better about me joining the hunters."

"Bianca," Zoë said.

However Zoë didn't had time to talk as three shadow's swoop in and out of the blue a fiery whip came at them.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto yelled.

They ducked and dodge the whip as more came at them, separating the group. Unfortunately gave what was attacking them a chance to swoop down and grab Bianca.

"HELP!" Bianca screamed.

Naruto looked to see three familiar wrinkled bat-human creature with long talons.

"The Furies," Naruto said. 'The furies have Bianca!"

Zoë took out her bow and arrow and tried to shoot them down. She manage to get two of them dead on, but the third one only had a slash in the shoulder before it disappeared in the night.

Naruto looked down at where Bianca was at and noticed a the figurine.

"We got to go after her!" Percy yelled.

"Percy no!" Naruto said.

"But the fury!"

"It's too late Percy." Naruto said as he picked up the figurine. "By now Bianca is on her way to the Underworld."


	14. Zombies at Hoover Dam

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own The Son of the Huntress or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Zombies at Hoover Dam**

( **A/N:** I'm going to give you readers the same warning I gave the readers of 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Titan's Curse'. DO NOT repeat some of the puns used in this chapter unless people KNOW you are not using cuss words. As funny as they are, people can tell when you are making puns in writing, but they don't always know when you are SAYING them).

At the edge of the dump, they found a tow truck so old it might've been a throw away itself. But the engine started, and it had a full talk of gas, so they decided to borrow it.

Now it was daylight and Thalia drove through the desert road with no complaints. Mostly because everyone was mourning over what happened to Bianca. Zoë called shot gun as Grover Naruto and Percy sat in the back.

"Maybe Hades had her kidnapped as a bargaining tool," Percy said. "Like with my mom."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so, Percy. If Hades wanted Bianca, I doubt it's for bargaining."

Percy sighed. "What are we going to tell Nico?"

"I don't know," Naruto responded.

"How's your arm?" Grover asked.

Grover had bandaged up Naruto's arm as the damage was bad enough that even with Nectar and Naruto's healing abilities it would take time for some of his injuries to heal. Naruto flexed his right arm wincing a bit. "Still sore, but better. I doubt I be using the Rasengan any time soon."

"What was that jutsu you use on Talos?" Percy asked.

"It's a new form of the Wind Style Rasengan. I was able to developed it during my sage training," Naruto said. "Basically the wind chakra turns my Rasengan into a giant wind and chakra powered shurikan shape Rasengan that can slice through anything. The only downside is that I can't be within close range of the jutsu without suffering some kind of jutsu, which is why I normally use it as a mid-to-long range attacks and only for emergencies."

"Ouch," Grover said.

"Yeah well, believe it or not the damage to my arm is actually light compare to when I first use it in a practice round," Naruto said. "The first time I used it I broke my right arm. I ended up spending weeks practicing standing perfectly still without absorbing nature chakra until my arm healed."

"Again, ouch," Grover said.

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon and to a dead end.

Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

Naruto looked around only to see deserts at all directions. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to find the nearest road. It helped that there were obvious paths around the river and on the cliff side, so Naruto was able to mentally create a picture of the area, unlike the junk yard where there was no paths leading to a road. Finally, Naruto was able to sense what he was looking for.

"I think there's a road further up the canyon," Naruto said. "If we had a way down, we can reach there faster."

"There's a path," Grover said. "We use it to get to the river."

Percy looked and found a narrow path—too narrow for a human. "That's a goat path."

"So?"

"The rest of us aren't part goats, nor can we use chakra to walk down," Percy said.

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

Naruto looked at Thalia and saw she was deadly pale.

 _Fear of heights struck again,_ Naruto thought. _And I doubt Zoë will let me carry her down the cliff without a fight._

That's when Naruto came to a conclusion. "We can follow the river from up here," Naruto said. "Maybe there's a human path we can use. If not, I'll summon shadow clones to help me get us down the cliff."

"But—"

"Come on," Percy said. "A walk won't hurt us."

Thalia send Percy and Naruto a quick thank you glance.

They followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed. Naruto went ahead and left some American money and a _IOU_ note as they grabbed two canoes. There was rapids but nothing Naruto knew Percy couldn't handle.

Fortunately the canoes were big enough for two to three people as Naruto wasn't able to make a proper hand sign without wincing due to his right hand and even when he did make the hand sign, he had a hard time focusing chakra through his right arm—as if something was wrong with the chakra networks going through it. It actually made Naruto glad that they found a safe path down the cliff since Naruto realized he might not of been able to get them down.

Naruto wouldn't admit it to his friends, but he thinks his new Rasengan has done some severe nerve and possibly chakra network damage in his arm. Naruto hadn't had this much trouble using his arm for jutsus since he was learning the final phase of the Rasengan, and even that was nothing compared to what was going on now.

 _If my arm and hand doesn't heal completely before my battle with Sasuke, I might be in trouble,_ Naruto thought as he looked at his right hand.

It was no secret that Naruto was right handed. Especially since he mostly perform the Rasengan with his right hand. After the incident with the trial run, Jiriaya had tried to teach Naruto how to be left handed that way he could be dextral—someone who is both right _and_ right handed. After all, a ninja who can't use one arm can still can use certain weapons and perform taijutsu, but Naruto hadn't quite mastered doing everything left handed.

"Hey Naruto, can you ride with Percy and Zoë in one canoe?" Thalia asked. "She's starting to worry me, but I can't stand being in the same boat, and I don't trust Percy to be in the same canoe as her alone without getting himself killed by her."

"Sure," Naruto agreed. "I'm always up for a few slaps in the heads if Percy does something stupid!"

Thalia shook her head as she tried to hide her smirk.

They got their canoes in the water. Fortunately Percy didn't need to use his powers over the water as a couple of naiads—who looked almost like regular teenagers—decided to help them out by pushing the canoes up the river at top speed that send Grover falling backwards into his canoes with his hooves sticking up in the air.

"I hate naiads," Zoë grumbled.

A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoë in the face.

"She devils!" Zoë went for her bow.

"Whoa," Percy said. "They're just playing."

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

Naruto had an idea. It wasn't very hard after the last dream vision.

Zoë slung her bow back over her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. Never mind."

They sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of them.

Naruto decided to speak up.

"Zoë what happened to Bianca wasn't your fault," Naruto said. "Hades wanted her for reasons we might never understand. It was out of your control."

"Thy think Hades is responsible for her kidnapping?" Zoë asked.

"Well yeah." Naruto said. "I mean, everyone knows the Kindly Ones works for Hades."

 _That's true,_ Percy thought as he remembered the encounters he and Naruto had with the Kindly Ones.

Zoë's shoulders slumped. "Even if that was so, Hades wouldn't have her if I hadn't pushed her into the quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood. She had a kind heart, as well. I… I thought she would be the next lieutenant."

"But you're the lieutenant." Percy responded.

Zoë gripped the strap of her quiver, looking more tired than Naruto and Perc had ever seen her. "Nothing can last forever, Percy. Ove two thousand years I have led the Hunt and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

"But it wasn't your fault," Naruto said, "It was Artemis' choice to go on her hunt alone."

"But if I had insisted on going with her—"

"Zoë you can't pressure yourself about what happened in the past," Naruto said. "Artemis made her decision to go on the hunt, and right now she needs you to be strong on this quest that the oracle trusted to _you_ to lead to free her. But you can't do your job dwelling on something you couldn't control."

Zoë tensed, and Naruto started regretting of opening his mouth on it.

"Thy so much like thy mother it's scary—she too didn't take a sign of weakness on a mission lightly," said Zoë as she relaxed. "If only thy was a girl instead of a boy."

Naruto was taken back from Zoë's response. This was the first time Zoë compared him to his mother without a full insult or loathing look Naruto expected from her.

Things quiet down and Percy took out Riptide from his pocket. Zoë noticed it and her expression pained.

"You made this," Percy said.

"Who told thee?"

"Relax Zoë," Naruto said, "Percy and I had a shared dream vision about it. No one told us."

Zoë sighed, "It was a gift, And a mistake."

"It was a gift to Hercules, right?" Naruto asked. "Back when he had to steal the golden apple for one of his twelve task."

Zoë nodded reluctantly. "So many heroes want to be like him without knowing what a jerk he was. I betrayed my sisters—the Hespirides-to help him steal from the tree we were supposed to protect. But _he_ never even think about speaking about me in his legend. Not even about the part how I gave him the idea to trick my father. Not even after his name was cleared and was no longer at risk of having to do more task."

Percy looked total shocked but Naruto just nodded. He started to understand why Dionysus respected him and hate all other heroes. Naruto never once gave Dionysus a reason of doubt that he was nothing like the type of heroes Hercules apparently was.

The naiad opened and closed her mouth as if talking and Naruto was about to turn to Percy to find out why when he saw what the problem was.

Ahead of them was a dam the size of a football stadium, and it was right in their path.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

They stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tin they looked like fleas.

The naiads had left and from what Percy said, a lot of grumbling. Obviously, they hated this dam blocking up their nice river. Their canoes floated back downstream, swirling in the wake from the dam's discharge vents.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy said.

"Built in the 1930s," Naruto said. "And has powered the states of Arizona and Nevada ever since."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

Grover sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoë stared at them. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She like arcitects."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"And yet she was the pride of Athena Cabin for it," Naruto reminded them.

"I wish she were here," Percy said.

Everyone except Zoë nodded. Zoë was still looking at them strangely, but it didn't matter. Hoover Dam was one of Annabeth's personal favorites, and they were there without her.

"We should go up there," said Percy. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," Zoë said.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. "The road is up there." Naruto pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam.

Zoë sighed. "Sightseeing it is."

It took them almost an hour before they could find a stable path that lead up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then they strangled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away down to the river seven hundred feet below as water churned from the events.

Naruto looked up, searching for Ursa major to find west, then use his natural sense of GPS road ordinance to figure out where the road would take them.

"I think this road goes straight toward the mountain range west from here," Naruto said. "Maybe we should take it after we're done sightseeing."

"Planning our next stop after this already?" Zoë asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Annabeth use to say that it never hurts to make a plan ahead of schedule."

"Does the road lead to San Francisco?" Thalia asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't be certain since I never _been_ to San Francisco before."

"Let's worry about it after we're done sightseeing," Percy said.

They walked at the edge of the road, except for Thalia who was walking in the middle of it. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous, which meant he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" Percy asked him.

Grover shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

"Reminds me of when I took the Chuunin Exams in the Village Hidden in the Sand," Naruto said. "A lot of teams failed because they couldn't see the Sand Ninjas coming until they jumped at you. I tell you, sand ninjas really have a home field advantage when it comes down to being in a desert."

"Then how did you pass?" Percy asked.

"A ninja must be vigilant when facing an unseen enemy—even in foreign lands," Naruto said, "The team I was assigned with for the exams and I stayed alert and we never let our guard down."

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said interrupting them. "We can get something to eat there."

"Sounds good." Naruto said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues that looked like an Oscar reward with wings. Tourist were clustered all around the, rubbing the toes of the statues.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

"Sounds like something grans would do," Naruto said. "Why are the tourist rubbing the statues' feet?"

"They think it's good luck." Thalia shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them. Sadly they don't do anything but stand there."

Thalia seemed angry about that so Naruto decided not to question it.

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoë said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoë blinked. "Yes. What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."

Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

Naruto cracked up. "Maybe I should check out the dam souvenir shop for a dam map."

Percy burst out laughing and Thalia Grover and Naruto joined in. Meanwhile Zoë just looked at them. "I do not understand."

"Relax Zoë. We're just making some dam puns here," Naruto said causing another wave of laughter from Grover Percy and Thalia.

"Mooo."

Percy's smile melted off his face as Grover stopped laughing. Naruto stopped in his tracks hearing it as well.

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover said after looking around confused.

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No, a real cow," Naruto said dead serious.

Zoë listened. "I hear nothing."

Thalia looked at Perc. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "You guys go ahead I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," Percy said. "I… I just need a minute to think."

Everyone hesitated before the went into the visitor center. Naruto was rather reluctant but he agreed to go too.

Once inside Naruto stopped by the souvenir shop and hope to get a map of Nevada. Unfortunately, he had no luck as the shop was full of Hoover Dam pamphlets and souvenirs. Instead Naruto at least got a couple of bags jelly beans—making sure there were plenty of orange and blue ones in one of the bags—for the tour later since they helped Naruto and Percy pay attention to Annabeth's tour of the St. Louis Arch (although it was only because Grover bribed them with jelly beans).

"What are the jelly beans for?" Thalia asked noticing Naruto's bag.

"Well the orange and blue jelly beans is for Percy and myself when we go on tour since it'll be the only thing to keep us from losing interest. I figured I owe it to Annabeth to make sure we pay attention to the tour. The rest is for you guys," Naruto said gaining an odd look from Zoë and Thalia. "Percy and I have a hard time focusing on tours of something we're not normally interested in unless we had something to help us pay attention—most likely a bribe."

"I remember," Grover said. "I had to bribe you two with blue and orange jelly beans just to get you two to pay attention while Annabeth gave us a tour through the museum under the St. Louis Arch once."

"Whatever," Zoë grumbled.

"Don't mind her," Thalia said. "At least you got enough jelly beans for everyone. Let's get something to eat first though."

They went to the visiting center's café restaurant which had windows wrapped around it and was packed with kids who were more interested in their lunch than the tour itself.

. Naturally Grover was the only one in the group to order a cheese enchilada. Unfortunately the café didn't serve Ramen, so Naruto ended up ordering a burrito.

"Naruto are you sure you should be carrying your tray with your arm?" Grover asked.

"Relax Grover, my arm is actually starting to feel almost a hundred percent," Naruto said.

"Just an hour ago you were complaining about your arm still being sore," Thalia said.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess whatever was keeping the fox's chakra from healing my arm finally resolved. I think the nectar helped a lot too."

At that moment Percy came bursting into the café out of breath, as if he been running the whole time since they left him.

"We need to leave," Percy gasped. "Now."

"But we just sat down," Thalia said.

Zoë stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look!"

Outside the windows to the observation floor there were four skeletal soldiers—two blocking the way to Arizona with his vehicle, and two more blocking the west side to Nevada with his. Each of them were armed with batons and pistols. And with a ding four more came out of an elevator nearby. The only ones missing was the ones Naruto and Bianca destroyed.

"Hey Naruto, you got one of your flashing smoke bombs?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it would work on them," Naruto reminded her.

"No, but it might stir up the mortals to create a distraction."

Naruto thought about it and knew Thalia was right. He took out a small white ball applied a bit of chakra to release the elements inside and toss it on the floor. It rolled a few feet before explode in a cloud of smoke and flashing lights.

Fortunately, Naruto and his friends covered their eyes and mouths before it erupted, and when they opened their eyes all the mortals were scrambling around in panic coughing and bumping into each other, unable to see where they are going.

Meanwhile the skeleton warriors tried to aim their guns but the blinded coughing mortals kept knocking the guns out of their hands. Thalia and Percy decided to use the time to tackle two of the skeletons into the condiment table. This gave them the moment to go outside.

"You think you can pull another one of the jutsu you used on Talos on these guys?" Percy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Too many mortals around. They could get caught in the attack. And as you can tell with what happened to my arm, that will be a _really_ bad thing. I could summon Gamatatsu for a combination jutsu, but it won't help for any warrior behind us."

"So it's Four against eleven," Zoë muttered, "And the only way to destroy them won't help us in this situation.

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

The toes of the statues nearby must have caught Percy's attention because he said: "Whoa. Their toes really are bright."

"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time."

And yet Percy kept looking at the statues. Naruto looked at his friend and noticed a familiar expression on him that Naruto knew was of him coming up with a plan.

"Thalia," Percy said. "Pray to your dad."

Thalia glared at him. "He never answers."

"Just this once," Percy pleaded. "Ask for help. I think… I think the statues can give us some luck."

The skeletal warriors were now around the and raised their guns, ready to fire.

"Do it!" Percy yelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!"

"Who says?"

Percy hesitated. "Athena, I think."

Naruto's eyes furrowed. "When did you talk to my grandmother?"

"At the elevator toward the turbines—I think. She was dressed as a park ranger with glasses but she had dark long hair done in a baraid and dark gray eyes that resemble storm clouds," Percy said.

"That sounds like Grandma Athena," Naruto said. "She must be helping us rescue Annabeth like how Apollo was helping us rescue Artemis."

Thalia gave up arguing at them since it was hard to argue against Naruto about what his own grandmother looks like and started praying.

At first nothing happed as the skeletons closed in. Everyone raised their weapons ready to attack if necessary.

Then a shadow with enormous wings flew over them as a flash of bronze swipe the skeletons aside. It was one of bronze angel.

The other skeletons fired but the bronze angel stepped in front of them and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said with a tiny and rusty voice.

"Will ya look at my toes," the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

 _Obviously they were thinking you guys were good luck,_ Naruto thought.

"Trouble!" Percy said.

Naruto looked and noticed that the skeletal warriors were reassembling. Naruto flexed his right hand, feeling no pain and at one hundred percent.

Naruto decided to use the moment to make the hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto took a deep breath and blew flames though his fingers and struck some of the skeletal warriors as they were assembling. Unfortunately, some of the skeletons that manage to reassembled backed away from the fire.

"We better go before those remaining skeletons decided to come back," Percy said.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled at the angels.

Both angels look down at her. "Zeus' kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a _please_ , Miss Zeus' kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch."

One of them snatch Naruto and placed him between his elbow before snatching Percy and placing him in his other hand before grabbing Thalia. The other angel was a lot more fortunate as he was able to grab Grover and Zoë with both arms at the same time. Then the two angels took off, leaving Hoover Dam behind them.


	15. Naruto Finishes off the Manticore

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Finishes off the Manticore**

"Tell me when it's over," Thalia said with her eyes shut tightly. Somehow hers Naruto's and Percy's angel was able to get a tight grip of the three of them, but Thalia had been clutching his arm like it was the most important thing in the world ever since take off.

"Everything's fine," Percy said.

"Yeah. I could kick the snow with my foot," Naruto said as he kicked some snow.

"We're in the Sierras!" Zoë yelled from hers and Grover's angel. "I have hunted here before. At this speed we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" Naruto's group's angel said. "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!"

"Oh, man," the other angel said. "I am _so_ there!"

"You guys have visited San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" their statue said. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And—"

"Hank!" the other statue Chuck cut in. "They're kids, man."

"Oh, right," Hank said. "Back to flying."

They sped up, which indicated that the angels were excited. Soon they were zipping along over farm land and towns and highways.

Grover played his pipes to pass the time. Zoë got bored and started shooting arrows at random billboards that flew by. It must of looked fun because Naruto decided to try some target practice himself. When they passed a Target department store, Naruto took out a kunai and threw it and got an exact bullseye.

Zoë looked at Naruto competitively as Naruto just grinned sheepishly and send her a V sign with his fingers

"Oh, you're on, Uzumaki!" Zoë said.

Soon enough every time they passed a target department store—which they passed dozens of them on the way—Zoë shoot her arrows and Naruto threw his kunais to see who can get the most bullseyes. Percy and Grover doubt anyone was keeping score but they weren't about to interrupt it either as it became the best entertainment since the angels took off and as long as Zoë and Naruto don't turn their weapons on each other there was no need to stop it.

 _It's a good thing Naruto's kunais return to his pouch after being thrown,_ Percy thought.

Now that Percy thought about it, he realized Naruto's three prong kunais might be enchanted to do almost the same thing. They seem to never loose his three prong kunais, and no matter how many times Naruto throws them, he never runs out.

 _They're probably enchanted to take longer to return for Naruto's jutsu unless he gives them to someone,_ Percy thought. _Or after Naruto is out of a certain radius of the kunai._

Meanwhile, Thalia kept her eyes closed the whole time. She muttered to herself a lot, like she was praying.

"You did good back there," Percy told her as Naruto threw yet another kunai at a Target sign. "Zeus listened."

"Maybe," Thalia said. "How did you get away from the skeletons in the generator room, anyway? You said they cornered you."

Percy told them about some weird red-haired mortal girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Naruto couldn't help but make a joke how her initials spell out RED), who seemed to be able to see right through the Mist. This didn't catch Naruto off guard since he already knew there were mortals out there like that. Percy's mom was one of them after all.

Thalia didn't see surprised either as she nod.

"Some mortals are like that," she said. "Nobody knows why?"

"I can believe it, Percy's mom can see through the Mist after all," Naruto said.

Percy blinked a few times in confusion. _"WHAT?"_

"Yeah, she had that ability. She even knew what Tyson was before you did," Naruto said.

"And you _knew_ about it?" Percy asked.

Naruto shrugged. "We thought it was best for you to figure it out yourself. It was kind of obvious. I mean she didn't freak out when Grover first appeared in front of her without his pants, and she _did_ see the Minotaur that came at us at the base of Half-Blood Hill. And like I said before, she knew what Tyson was before you did. It even explains how she knew Smelly Gabe's obnoxious odor was covering your demigod scent. I'm surprise it took you this long to realize it."

Percy glared at Naruto as he threw yet another kunai at another Target sign (Percy starting to think the angels were purposely passing by every Target department store sign that was on their way for Naruto's and Zoë's competition).

"Well, the girl was annoying," Percy said. "But I'm glad I didn't vaporize her. That would've been bad."

Thalia nodded. "Must be nice to be a regular mortal."

Percy Thalia and Grover soon took a nap and after so many rounds of target practice, Zoë and Naruto finally ended their competition, mostly because both of their arms were getting tired and stiff. Eventually they fell asleep too.

…

"Where you guys want to land?" Hank asked, waking them from their naps.

Percy and Naruto looked down and go "Whoa."

Even from the sky, San Francisco was a beautiful sight. It was smaller than Manhattan and obviously cleaner. It was surrounded b green hills and fog. There was a huge bay and ships, islands and sailboats, and the Golden Gate Bridge sticking up out of the fog.

"Dang!" Naruto said. "I never thought the city that neighbors the Mountain of Despair would look so beautiful and clean. Heck, it's cleaner than L.A. I would of thought San Francisco be worse off than Manhattan and L.A. combine."

"You never seen pictures of San Francisco before, have you Naruto?" Percy asked.

"Hmm—not really," Naruto admitted.

"So where do you guys want to land?" Hank asked.

"There," Zoë suggested. "By the Embarcadero Building."

"Good thinking," Chuck said. "Me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons."

Percy Thalia Grover and Zoë looked at him weirdly.

"He's joking guys," Naruto said.

Fortunately, there wasn't that any people around. It was too early for there be any. Although they did freak out a homeless guy on the ferry dock when they landed. He screamed when he saw Hank and Chuck and ran off yelling something about metal angels from Mars.

After saying goodbyes the angels took off flying to party with their statue friends.

Naruto and his friends then started making plans on what to do from here. They still need to find the monster Artemis was chasing.

"Apollo said we should look for Nereus," Naruto said.

"The old man of the sea," Percy said. "But how do we find him? How do we get him to tell us anything?"

Zoë made a face. "Old Nereus, eh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Come," she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee."

They stopped by a Goodwill drop box where Zoë had Percy outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Wow, Percy. You look like a smaller human size version of Tyson in those clothes," Naruto joked.

"Shut up!" Percy muttered. "Why do I have to do this when Naruto can just change his clothes' appearance with the transformation jutsu.

"I told thee. In case Nereus tries to escape in the sea during capture, it might be best that a thee be the one to capture him. And he will try to escape in the sea. He always does try to escape to the sea."

Zoë led them back down to the water front. After a long time searching the docks, Zoë stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoë said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How is Percy supposed to know which one is Nereus?" Naruto asked taking notice that there were a few homeless sunbathing—and not in a pleasantly clean matter.

"He has to sneak up," she said. "Act homeless. It won't be hard to find him. He'll smell… different, even to mortal's sense of smell."

Percy looked like he now was second guessing this idea.

"Relax, Percy," Naruto said slapping his friend in the shoulder lightly. "Nereus can't be worse than Smelly Gabe, right?"

Percy eased slightly but didn't look much better than before. "Thanks Naruto—I think. So what do I do once I find him?"

"Grab him," she said. "And hold on. Remember, he will try anything to get rid of thee, including jumping in the water. And he can change form."

"Don't all the gods do that?" Naruto asked.

"The point is thy should not let go," Zoë said.

"Don't worry. We've got your back," Thalia said. She picked something off the back of Percy's shirt—a big clump of fuzz that came from who-knows-where. "Eww. On second thought… I don't want your ack. But we'll be rooting for you."

Grover gave Percy a thumbs up.

Percy grumbled as he pulled his hat down and stumbled down the dock. Naruto Zoë Thalia and Grover followed a good distance away so they won't create any suspicions but still be able to see everything that happened. Naruto took out a bag of jellybeans he bought back at Hoover Dam and started eating the orange ones as he watched.

It took Percy a few tries and many homeless men swatting him away for him to finally stopped at a fat guy who looked about a million years old with a white beard passed out in a patch of sunlight wearing pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe.

Percy started gagging like a strong horrible stench hit him hard.

"That must be him," Naruto said. "I haven't seen Percy gagged that much since Smelly Gabe lived with him and his mom."

Just then Percy jumped on the homeless guy as Naruto Zoë Grov

"Ahhhhh!" the homeless man grabbed Percy while screaming "Help me!"

The homeless men mumbled something as Percy and the old man rolled down to the pier until Percy hit his head on a post.

Naruto winced. "Ooh! That gotta hurt."

Percy and the old man both slackened, but before the old man could break for it, Percy regained his senses and tackled him from behind. They argued to each other over Naruto guess was info as the old man tried to shake Percy off him

Next thing an of them know, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge with Percy hanging on.

Naruto Zoë Thalia and Grover walked up to the pier, waiting for Percy to show up.

Just then a killer whale jumped out of the water with Percy holding onto it's fin. Percy managed a wave while holding onto dear life.

Naruto whistled in amazement. "I wonder if that's how I looked when I rode that Hellhound I tried to attack in a Capture the Flag game."

"Actually, you looked like you were having fun when you were riding on the hellhound," Grover said. "Percy looks like he's just trying to hang on to dear life."

Finally, Percy and Nereus came out of the water wrestling each other. Nereus must of found out who Percy was as he yelled: "Curse that upstart! I was here first!"

Finally, they climbed onto the edge of the boat dock and collapsed. Naruto and the rest of his friends ran down the steps from the pier, realizing the match was over.

"You got him," Zoë said amazed.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy said before frowning at his blonde spiky hair friend. "Naruto, are you eating jelly beans?"

"Yep!" Naruto popped another orange jelly bean into his mouth. "They were meant for the Hoover Dam tour, but I'm glad I have them now."

Nereus moaned. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I supposed? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question," Percy said.

"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."

"Then maybe you and I could go a round," Naruto said. "I'm up to some wrestling."

Nereus looked at Naruto and take notice of his Chuunin vest and leaf ninja headband and he paled.

"You're a shinobi from the Elemental Nations." Nereus said in shock. "No way! Demigods are one thing, but even I know better than to get mix up with your kind. I stopped going to your world after what happened last time I visit there."

Naruto flinched hearing Nereus calling him _your kind_. Although Naruto knew Nereus was referring to him as a shinobi, Naruto still remember similar words the villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village use to call him behind his back just because he was a jinchuriki. Then Naruto thought of something else: what happened last time Nereus visited the Elemental Nations for him to despise shinobies more than heroes.

"Naruto was just kidding. He's not going to capture you," Percy said. "So, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting when she was captured."

The Old Man of the Sea smiled with mossy green teeth.

"Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly. "He's right there."

Nereus pointed to the water at Percy's feet.

"Where?" Percy said.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a gold fish and did a backflip into the sea.

"You tricked me!" Percy yelled.

"Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is _that_?"

"MOOOOOOO!"

They looked down and there was a cow-serpent hybrid creature swimming next to the dock. Naruto guessed it was young as the cow half looked like a baby calf with brown eyes and a serpent tail at the end. She nudge Percy's shoe and gave him a sad brown eyes look.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy said. "Not now!"

"Mooo!"

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her… er him?" Percy asked.

Grover nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is Ophiotaurus."

"Ophiotaurus—serpent cow?" Naruto asked. "What is it doing here?"

"Mooooooo!"

"He says Percy is his protector," Grover announced. "And he's been running from the bad people. He says they are close."

"Okay… but why would Artemis hunt this thing?" Naruto asked. "He doesn't look dangerous."

"More importantly," Zoë said turning to Percy. "How do thee know this cow?"

Percy reluctantly told them the story of how he met this creature. Apparently Percy saved it from a wreckage of a fishingboat.

"And you just forgot to mention this before?" Thalia asked Percy in disbelief.

"Well… yeah."

"But why was Artemis hunting this creature?" Naruto repeated his earlier question. "I mean, clearly Bessie isn't a monster. So how can he be the cause of the destruction of Olympus?"

"I am a fool," Zoë said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What story?" Percy asked.

"From the War of the Titans," she said. "My… my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for. We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."

"MMMM," Bessie lowered.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.

"He and I both," Naruto muttered.

Percy patted Bessie on the head, trying to calm him down. He let him scratch his ear, but he was trembling.

"How could anyone hurt him?" Percy said. "He's harmless."

Zoë nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrifice it s entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods. The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reburned."

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. Bessie went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head and Bessie shivered. Naruto started to look worried for his friend as she had an expression that reminded him of Sasuke when he was out for power.

"Good thing Orochimaru is no longer around," Naruto said which snapped Thalia out of it. "He probably jumped to the opportunity for power like that."

Thalia hesitated at Naruto's words.. She heard enough about the former snake Sanin of the Elemental Nations to not want to be anything like him.

"We have to protect him," Percy said. "If Luke gets hold of him—"

"Luke wouldn't hesitated to use that power to overthrow Olympus," Thalia agreed.

"And you will help him achieve that power, my dear." Said a man's voice in a heavy French accent.

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged.

Everyone looked up in time to see they were ambushed.

Standing behind them, his two color eyes gleaming wickedly, was Dr. Thorn, the manticore himself. He was wearing a ratty trench coat over his Westover Hall uniform, which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble.

Naruto took out Uzushio no Oroarashi and clicked it, causing it to expand into it's full size Katana form. "Up for round two, I see, Dr. Thorn."

"You got lucky last time hero. But I won't let it happen again," Dr. Thorn said.

On either side of him stood two armed security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries from D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dck over, just in case they tried to escape that way. There were tourist all around—walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above them—but they won't stop the manticore from acting.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked. "I thought for sure you brought Sasuke with you to save your tail again."

Dr. Thorn sneered. "I do not need that foolish mortal! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

"You mean like how you beat me back in main?" Naruto asked. "Oh wait, I was the one beating you! And you would be in Tartarus if Sasuke didn't interfere."

"You were lucky!" Thorn bellowed. I didn't expect you to be that fast, but I won't let it happen again!"

"Dude, I hate to burst your bubble, but I wasn't even going full power on you then," Naruto said. "Heck, fighting you wasn't even a warm up."

Thorn turned bright red with anger. But before he launched his attack he laughed. "No matter what. This is not my victory to gain. It's Thalia's."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear," the manticore said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

There was a moment of silence, although Naruto wasn't shock. Hestia did warn him that something like this might happen, and Naruto been expecting it this whole quest.

"You know it is the right choice," the manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain the power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserved. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

"Thalia, you don't need to do this!" Naruto said. "You have a choice. You don't have to take revenge on your father."

Thalia looked at Naruto with a daze of uncertainty. "I… I don't—"

"I won't argue against you that Zeus is the greatest dad in the world. In fact, there are times I want nothing more than to put him in his place. Especially with how ignorant he had been in the last two years about Kronos' awakening, but this—gaining power for revenge—it's not the answer," Naruto said but Thalia still seemed dazed. "Thalia, if you insist on following this path, I have no other choice but keep my promise last year and kill you. I already lost Sasuke once to his thirst for power and revenge, I'm not about to let another friend of mine follow the same path, even if that means killing you!"

Naruto raised his katana ready to strike. At first Thalia thought Naruto was kidding, but then she saw Naruto's eyes flashed from gray-blue human eyes to red slited fox eyes and knew he was serious.

Dr. Thorn must have realized it as well as he yelled, "Stop that boy!"

The guards took aim at Naruto but Grover started playing a tune with his pipes, causing the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangle their legs. Zoë let loose two quick arrows that exploded at their feet in clouds of sulfurous yellow smoke.

The guards started coughing. The manticore shot spines at their direction, but Percy used his lion's cloak to reflect them away.

At this point Naruto got tired of this manticore. Naruto quickly pulled out a three prong kunai and threw it Dr. Thorn.

"Not this again!" Dr. Thorn said as he swipe the kunai out behind him, which is what Naruto was expecting.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Dr. Thorn and made the handsign while shouting in his head, _Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

A dozen Narutos appeared around Naruto as they sharpened their katanas with wind chakras. Dr. Thorn tried to deflect them but the clones came at him at all directions

"Na-ru-to!" the clones sliced through Dr. Thorn.

Dr. Thorn released a volley of spikes and managed to destroy all the clones. But Naruto disappeared dodging the spikes and reappeared close enough to give the final attack.

"Uzumaki Wind Sharp Katana Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he cut Dr. Thorn clean in half.

"FINISH THEM!" Thorn yelled before exploding into monster dust.

The Manticore was gone but the mercenaries prepared to fire.

Naruto quickly prayed to the first god that came to his mind, _Hey Mr. D, we could use some help with some Mercenaries and I will pay you back big time if you drive them crazy for us?_

At first nothing happened as they clicked their bullets into place. Then there out of the blue there was a whiff of grapes and wine in the air as if the sky was drunk. Then there was a sound of minds snapping into madness which is what happened to the mercenaries.

One of the guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran around on all four. Two others on the other dock dropped their guns and started waltzing with each other. The fourth one began tap dancing as if he was listening to an Irish jig.

"What happened?" Thalia asked snapping out of her dazed.

"I prayed to Mr. D, and I believe he decided to help us," Naruto said thanking Mr. D silently. "But we should get out of here. I don't know if Mr. D's work is permanent or not, and I rather not find out."

"Yeah but where do we go?" Percy asked. "How do we get there?"

"I know where to go," Zoë sighed as she pointed across the bay past the Golden Gate. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer. "We must go to the garden of my sisters. I must go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy St Patty's Day to all my readers. I know not all of you celebrate this holiday, but in the spirit of the holiday, I wish you guys the best of good luck.

Also, do to me by passing where 'The Son of the Huntress' stories I removed it from my early A/N about what I don't own. But I still don't own the Percy Jackson or Naruto series.


	16. Naruto Does the Near Impossible

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Does the Near Impossible**

"We will never make it," Zoë said. "We are moving too slow. But we cannot leave the Ophiotaurus."

"Mooo," Bessie said. He swam next to Percy as they jogged along the waterfront. They'd left the pier and were heading their way toward the Golden Gate Bridge. The problem was that it was too far away to reach in time by foot and the sun was already dipping in the west.

"I don't get it," Percy said. "Why do we have to get there at sunset?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoë said. "We can only enter their garden as day turns into night."

"What happens if we miss it?"

"Tomorrow is winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then, the Olympian Council will be over."

"And Zeus would hold off dealing with Kronos for gods know how long," Naruto muttered. "And Annabeth will be good as dead."

"We must free Lady Artemis tonight."

"We need a car," Thalia said.

"But what about Bessie?" Percy asked.

Naruto tilt his head. "Didn't you say Bessie appeared out of any body of water?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was in Long Island Sound. Then he just popped into the water at Hoover Dam. And now he's here," Percy explained.

"Then maybe we can get Bessie to return to Long Island Sound so Chiron can help him out," Naruto said. "Grover do you think you can bless Bessie with your Blessing of the Wild like you did is Las Vegas two years ago."

Grover perked up to the idea. "Yeah! It should work on him."

"But he's following me," Percy said. "Even if the blessing works, it doesn't mean he knows his way back."

"Moo," Bessie said forlornly.

"I… I can show him," Grover said. "I'll go with him. I'm the only one who can talk to him. It makes sense."

Naruto and Percy looked skeptical. Grover never was a great swimmer with his goat hooves for feet, but it was the only idea they had.

Grover bent down and said something that Naruto guess was the blessing in Bessie's ear. Bessie shivered, then made a contented lowing sound.

"Percy, maybe you should pray to your dad, too," Grover suggested. "See if he will grant us safe passage through the sea."

Percy nodded and concentrated. "Dad," he said. "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said. "Something big."

Percy was thoughtful for a second. Then he took off his coat.

"Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin… that's really helpful. Hercules used it."

"I think that's the point," Naruto said. "Something that powerful could ensure yours and Bessie's passage."

Percy nodded and tossed the coat into the bay. It tuned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into the sunlight on the water and the sea breeze picked up.

Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose."

He jumped into the water and immediately began to sink. Bessie glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck.

"Be careful," Percy said.

"And when you see Mr. D, tell him I plan to make due to pay my dept to him for his help," Naruto said.

"We will, and I will," Grover said. "Okay, um… Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way."

"Moooo?" Bessie said.

"Yes," Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this island. And… it's long. Oh, let's just start."

"Mooo!"

Bessie lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I mention—" _Glub!_

"I hope Poseidon's protection includes letting Grover breath underwater," Naruto said.

"You and me both," Percy said.

"Well, that is one problem addressed," Zoë said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"I guess we need a car," Naruto said. "Anyone know where we can borrow one?"

Percy shrugged and Zoë didn't answer so Naruto guessed she didn't know either.

"Wait," Thalia said. She started rifling through her backpack. "There _is_ someone in San Francisco who can help us. I've got the address somewhere."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad."

"He's here in San Francisco?" Naruto asked. "I thought they lived in Virginia?"

"Annabeth mention something about her dad moving here, but I didn't think they already moved," Percy said.

"They moved while Annabeth and I were in school in Brooklyn," Thalia said. "Annabeth and I were allowed to stay there until the end of the semester incase Annabeth decided to stay in Camp instead of coming to San Francisco after winter solstice."

No one argued against it as they head to the address on the paper.

Naruto was kind of nervous meeting the Chase family. This would be the first time he meet Annabeth's family that weren't his aunts and uncles. Although Annabeth's mortal family members wouldn't be related to Naruto by blood, he didn't want them to think lowly of him either since he was their daughter's nephew.

Plus, maybe knowing Dr. Chase would help Naruto get an idea who his mortal grandfather (his dad's father) was like since Olympians tend to have a certain taste of mortals that they have demigod children with.

Naruto wasn't the only one obviously nervous. Percy had a worried look on his face the whole time too. Although Naruto got the feeling it was mostly because of the stories he heard from Annabeth about her father, Naruto also guessed a part of Percy want to make a good impression to the girl he had a crush on family.

They reached a regular tall San Francisco House and Thalia knocked on the door. When the door opened, a man wearing an old fashioned aviator's cap and goggles with glasses that made his eyes bugged out.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice. "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Thalia, Zoë, Percy, and Naruto looked at each other warily.

"Um, no sir," Percy said.

"Drat," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"A Sop-what?" Naruto asked.

"We're friends of Annabeth, Dr. Chase," Percy said. "Well, actually Naruto here is her nephew."

"Nephew?" Dr. Chase eyed Naruto which made Naruto wavered a little. "Oh! You must be Naruto Uzumaki! Yeah! Annabeth told me a lot about you. Proud grandson of Athena and Hermes from another dimension and lovable nephew of Cabin Six and Eleven."

"Yes sir," Naruto said blushing a little.

Then Dr. Chase turned to Percy. "That must mean you are Percy Jackson, right?"

"Yes sir," Percy responded.

Dr. Chase nodded. "I figure as much. Annabeth always said where you find one of you the other can't be too far behind. But I thought she told me you were in your home world for the school year."

"I was, but I came back early for the Winter Solstice," Naruto said.

"I see," Dr. Chase said. "So where is Annabeth? Is she alright? Has something happened?"

None of them answered, but their faces must've told him that something was very wrong. Dr. Chase took off his cap and goggles. He had sand-colored hair and intense brown eyes. Naruto could see this guy being handsome when he caught Athena's attention, but right now the guy obviously hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side.

"You'd better come in," he told them.

…

The inside of the house didn't look like a place a family just moved into months ago. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh baked chocolate-chip cookies. There was some sort of music Naruto didn't recognized coming from the kitchen that Percy explained was Jazz.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

Naruto saw two boys who were obviously twins near the couch playing. They were Asian Caucasian mix with sandy hair and Brown eyes like their dad. Naruto guess they were Annabeth's mortal non-demigod half-brothers.

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots."

" _I'm_ Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Dr. Chase turned to them. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. A pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

 _That must be Annabeth's stepmom,_ Naruto thought. _Good thing Pervy Sage isn't here to meet her._

"Who are our guest?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Percy Jackson and…" he stopped as he realized he didn't get Thalia's and Zoë's names.

"I'm Thalia and this is Zoë," Thalia explained.

Mrs. Chase nodded and looked Naruto and Percy over. At first it seem she was sizing them up, but then she smiled sweetly at them. "Naruto, Percy; nice to finally meet the two you. Annabeth had spoken highly of you two the past two years."

"Thank you, ma'am," Naruto and Percy responded.

"Are you children hungry?" Mrs. Chase asked. "I can bring you a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies."

At the mention of food Naruto's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized bashfully. "I didn't even realized I was hungry."

"I'm surprise you are considering all those orange jelly beans you ate earlier," Thalia responded.

"I'll bring all of you something to eat," Mrs. Chase said. "So what bring you guys here anyway?"

"Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth."

Mrs. Chase pursed her lips and looked concern. "I see. All right. Go on up to the study then. I'll be up there soon. Nice meeting you two, Percy and Naruto."

They headed upstairs where they walked into Dr. Chase's study.

"Whoa!" Percy and Naruto responded.

The room was wall-to-wall books with a huge table at the side of the room with war toys: miniature tanks, soldiers, hills, and fake trees. Hanging up over the table were planes Naruto never seen before that were tilted at crazy angles like they were in a middle of a dog fight.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels—that's name of the model biplanes you see there Naruto—to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little soldiers. Percy wasn't interested, but Naruto watch as if he was watching a movie.

"Who are the soldiers you are attacking?" Naruto asked.

"Those are the Germans," Dr. Chase said. "They were the enemies our country was fighting against during both World Wars."

"Oh." Naruto knew Germans were enemies during World War II, but he didn't know they were enemies during the first World War.

"Here, Naruto." Dr. Chase handed Naruto the one in his hand. "You can have this if you want?"

"I don't know…"

"Nonsense. As far as I'm concern, the fact that you are my daughter's nephew, you are practically part of the family. Besides I can get more if needed," Dr. Chase said.

Naruto took the model plane and put it in his bag, making sure to seal it in the seals inside so it wouldn't get damaged.

Zoë came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther back from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You—"

"She's a Hunter, sir," Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need—"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formation did they fly?"

"Sir," Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger."

That got his attention. He set the biplane down.

"Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

They did which wasn't easy. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. They were running out of time.

When they finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoë said (which Naruto guess was the name of the mountain that now house the Titan Base). "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. Hmm, it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" Percy asked.

"Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel—"

"Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I… I can't just—"

"Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh from the oven. Thalia Naruto and Percy inhaled the few cookies while Zoë said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but… apparently it's no place for mortals."

Naruto swallowed his cookie and straighten himself up before speaking: "Dr. Chase, I promise we'll do everything in our power save your daughter as well as free Artemis. And I never go back on my promises!"

Naruto didn't say it outloud, but Percy and Thalia got the feeling Naruto added the 'free Artemis' part for Zoë's sake.

That seemed to put Dr. Chase at slight ease as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto."

"You better get going," Mrs. Chase said.

"Right," Dr. Chase started patting his pockets. "My keys…"

His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

"Right!" Dr. Chase said.

Zoë grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. _Now_."

They hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind them.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as they were leaving. "tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her that."

"I'll tell her," Percy responded.

Mrs. Chase nodded. "And Naruto," Mrs. Chase said. "Annabeth mentioned how you don't know that many people outside the city of New York much less in our world, so if you ever return to San Francisco and need a place to stay, you will be welcome here."

Naruto had a feeling the Chase family knew more than they let on. They did seem extra nice to him since he got here, but he thought it was because of Annabeth, but maybe they knew more than he thought. Especially since Annabeth use to complain how her stepmother and her argued about how she put her half-brothers in danger and having Naruto in the same house as Annabeth would double the chance of monster attacks.

"Thanks Mrs. Chase." Naruto said.

They ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down which gave the only an hour to save Annabeth and free Artemis.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded.

Zoë glared at her. "I cannot control traffic."

"You both sound like my mother," Percy said.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

"Isn't there a faster way to Mount Tam?" Percy asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "That bridge is the best route to the road we need to take.

Zoë weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge, which Naruto don't get the name of. Nothing about the bridge is golden. If anything, it was more of Naruto's favorite color: orange.

The sun was sinking on the horizon when they finally got into Marin County and exited the highway.

The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoë didn't slow down at all.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asked.

"Eucalypts," Zoë pointed to the huge trees all around us.

"The stuff Koala bears eat?" Percy asked.

"And monsters," Zoë decided to add. "They love chewing the leaves especially dragons."

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?"

"Believe me," Zoë said. "if you had dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus too."

Percy didn't question her as he looked out the window toward the road. Naruto looked out too and saw Mount Tamalpais which looked small compare to the mountains the angels passed in the Sierra Nevada Mountain range.

"So that's the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Zoë said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?"

"I think it has something to do with the Titan that was suppose to be imprisoned up there, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Zoë said. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans that fought along side with Kronos were punished and imprisoned. Kronos himself was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos' right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of Hesperides."

"The General," Percy said as the clouds seemed to swirl around the peak. "What's going on up there? A storm?"

Zoë didn't answer but Naruto did, "That's the part of the sky where the general is suppose to hold up. Although right now, Artemis is probably doing that job."

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

"Not to mention be careful," Naruto said as he thought of Sasuke. He still doesn't know how much stronger Sasuke was compared to when they fought at the valley of end or the kind of training he had with Orochimaru. All he can guess was that the training was supposed to be more beneficial to Orochimaru when he planned to take possession over Sasuke's body, and yet also beneficial to Sasuke's goal as well but it still left questions.

Does Sasuke still have just lightning and fire for nature of chakra or did he gain other elements in his training? What other lightning style jutsus does Sasuke know besides the Chidori? Did killing Orochimaru somehow unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes or does he still need to kill someone close to him? And if he did somehow gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, what kind of powers does it possess?

The last question was what bothered Naruto the most. The only powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan he was aware of was from what he seen Sasuke's brother Itachi use: the type of Genjutsu Itachi put Sasuke once under, and that black fire jutsu he used to escape from Pervy Sage's defensive jutsu. But for all Naruto knew there might be more power to the Mangekyo Sharingan than just that, and that's what worries him.

Naruto shook the thought of his head. He'll worry about the Mangekyo Sharingan if Sasuke does have it. Right now, he need to focus on what he know about Sasuke and his Sharingan and figure out how to fight someone that can read and copy any jutsus that is thrown at him as well as the power to create illusions in someone's mind, which Naruto knew for sure was the main advantage the Sharingan.

To Naruto's surprise, his thoughts went to Bushy-brow sensei—Gai-sensei. Naruto remembered Gai bragging about competing toe-to-toe against Kakashi. At first Naruto thought it was because maybe Kakashi didn't take him seriously and never used his Sharingan. But then he remembered hearing how Gai saved Kakashi's life and help aid Asuma and Kurenai while fighting Itachi, who was using his Sharingan at the time.

 _Now that I think about it, Bushy-brow-sensei must know the secrets to overcoming the Sharingan's genjutsu effect back then,_ Naruto thought, _Something I sure could use right about now._

The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and they kept driving straight toward them. They were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs and grass and rocks and fog—really thick fog that seem to grow thicker the closer they got to the storm.

"The Byakugan sure could be handy with this fog," Naruto said. "Too bad Hinata is back in the elemental nations."

"Uh, guys! Look!" Percy said as he looked out his window. But they turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A big white ship," Percy said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship."

"Luke's ship?" Thalia asked as her eyes widened.

"Did you see the front of the ship?" Naruto asked. "The sculpture of your namesake's wife?"

"I'm not sure," Percy said. "But what other ship could be out here?"

 _True,_ Naruto thought but he couldn't help but ask. The only thing he remembered from the outside the ship was the statue of Princess Andromeda as she was chained to a rock about to be sacrifice to a sea monsters because her mother couldn't help but brag about her daughter by angering the gods. Other than that, the only thing else Naruto remembers about the ship was mostly mystical stuff Naruto would think mortals would want to forget, with an exception of Dionysus sending Tantalus back to the fields of punishment and the Party Ponies saving his friends and his lives.

"We will have company, then," Zoë said grimly. "Kronos' army."

Suddenly the hair stood up from the back of everyone's neck as Naruto sense a familiar feeling he had when Zeus tried to blast Gabe's car with a lightning bolt and yet different—more sinister.

Thalia shouted, "Stop the car. Now!"

Zoë slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Out!" Thalia opened the door and jumped out. Naruto pushed Percy out too and they rolled onto the pavement before: _BOOOM!_

Lightning lashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary yellow grenades. Naruto quickly grabbed Percy and disappeared and reappeared behind Thalia as she summoned her shield to block the shrapnel. Once it was over, they were surrounded by wreckage.

 _"One shall perish by parent's hand,"_ Thalia muttered. "I can't believe he would destroy me. ME!"

"That wasn't Zeus' lightning bolt," Naruto said realizing what Thalia was going at.

"Whose, then?" Thalia demanded.

"Maybe Kronos," Percy said. "Zoë did say his name."

"Or it could be a jutsu that Sasuke learned in the past three years," Naruto said. "He does have lightning chakra and was taught by _one_ of the Legendary Three Saunin—not to mention the _worse_ of the three—"

"Fine! I get it!" Thalia responded. "It might not be Zeus."

"Remember, Kronos will try anything to get either you or Percy to join his side, so we can't just jump into conclusions until this quest is over," Naruto responded. "And the best way to do that is push aside the prophecy and move forward, otherwise Kronos, the General, and Luke will get the upper hand before this battle even starts."

"I couldn't say any better myself," Zoë said causing them to jump. She was literally standing next to them and they didn't even notice. "Now, be silent! We do not want to wake Ladon."

"Wait, we're here?" Percy asked.

"Very close," she said. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. Zoë stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there.

"Concentrate on Zoë," Thalia advised. "We are following her. Go straight into the fog and keep that in mind."

"I could always use a wind style jutsu," Naruto said. "It won't dissipate the Mist, but it would clear the fog."

"Come on!" Thalia pulled Percy and Naruto through the fog.

…

When the fog cleared, they were still on the side of the mountain, but instead of a dirt road, there was thick grass. The sunset made the blood-red slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of them. It led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight, just like Naruto and Percy seen in their dreams.

The garden was beautiful as the grass shimmered with silver evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story tall apple tree, every bough glittering with literally golden apples.

The only problem was a serpent body like dragon that were thick as booster rockets with glinting coppery scales and hundreds of heads wrapped around the tree and each head were shaped like the head of a python. The dragon seemed asleep, but Naruto got the feeling one disturbance would wake it up immediately.

"So that's the mighty Ladon," Naruto said. "Which means that tree…"

"Is the apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

"Well, I can see how Luke could fail getting it without a certain Titan's help," Naruto responded. "But I probably can get one and get out of Ladon's range without killing him."

"Naruto, this is no joking matter," Thalia said. "That dragon has over a hundred heads."

"She is right," Zoë said as she showed up beside them. "Ladon isn't something thee should take lightly."

"You shouldn't say that," Percy warned. "If you tell Naruto he can't do something he tends to do just that."

"I can't help it the blood of Hermes runs through my veins," Naruto responded. "Besides, I do have self-restraint. I did avoid stealing from the junkyard of the gods after all."

Just then, there was a beautiful, eerie singing voices that sounded like they came from the bottom of a well.

Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoë. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was caramel color. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders.

"Those must be the Hesperides," Naruto said.

"Sisters," Zoë said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see two half-bloods, a legacy, and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong," Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

The girls studied Percy with volcanic rock eyes that were completely black.

"Perseus Jackson," one of them said.

"Yes," mused another. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said Percy is a threat?" Naruto asked.

The girls turned to Naruto and studied him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," one of them said.

"Yes," another one said. "This one I can see as a threat. Greater threat than Perseus Jackson."

"Hey!" Percy responded.

"You didn't answer my question," Naruto said. "Who said Percy was a threat?"

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this_ one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia.

"No thanks. Percy is my friend," Thalia said.

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Artemis and Annabeth," Naruto said.

The girls turn their attention back to Naruto.

"Heard of thee being a Jinchuriki, but I'm surprise thee are with others," one said. "We heard that Jinchurikis lived a life of solitude and hatred."

"As true that is with most Jinchurikis, I have you know, that's not me," Naruto said while thinking.

"Fortunately for you, he has allowed your entrance if you proceed as a promise to the one with powerful eyes." Said one of the girls. "That's if thee can pass Ladon without being killed, which we highly doubt."

"Oh, really," Naruto said. "Well I'm tempted to prove you otherwise."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoë insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoë said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends."

Then Zoë shouted, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. The lead girl said to Zoë, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoë said. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoë took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoë, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoë said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee. It's the only way."

Ladon opened his mouths. The sound of a hundred heads hissing came from them as it's breath hit them hard. It's breath smelled like acid.

"Gods of Olympus that stinks!" Naruto complained. "And here I didn't think anything could smell worse than Smelly Gabe."

Thalia went to the left and Percy went to the right, but Naruto stayed back as he blend himself with his surroundings. He wasn't about to let Zoë handle Ladon on her own if her plan fails, but he also use the moment to prepare himself for the next battle.

Meanwhile Zoë walked straight toward the monster.

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoë said. "Zoë has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing in confusion. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows. The voice of the eldest whispered, "Fool."

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoë continued in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon's eyes glinted.

 _This might actually work,_ Naruto thought.

Just then Zoë got too close to the dragon's comfort and lunged at Zoë.

Zoë dodge one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she tried to get away.

"Hey Acid breath!" Naruto yelled jumping out of the shadows taking out cunning and calling on it's name—causing it to expand as he threw it.

The metal blade bounced off the dragon's hide, but it got some of the heads attention away from Zoë.

"NO!" Zoë yelled. "RUN!"

Sadly one of the dragon heads turned back to her and snapped at her side. Zoë cried out in pain.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsus!" Naruto yelled making the handsign. Naruto created over two hundred clones attacked Ladon. Each of the heads found themselves occupied with a clone who started firing a variety of wind and fire jutsus at it. Giving Zoë a chance to get out of there.

"Where's Naruto?" Percy asked when she caught up with them.

"He's distracting the dragon," Zoë panted as she winced in pain. "That boy is crazy to do so."

"Maybe so, but I did prove my point," Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhere with a hand behind his back.

"Naruto!" Thalia hugged Naruto. "What were you thinking?"

Naruto took out a golden apple. "I was thinking a over two hundred shadow clones make a better distraction than fighting it one on one. And I was right."

"You snatch a golden apple!" Thalia said in shock.

"Yep!" Naruto tossed the apple in the air and caught it with ease. "And without the help of a titan. Something not even the great Hercules could do. I would of destroyed it too, but I want to save chakra for my battle against Sasuke."

"We better head up," Thalia said.

No one argued as they headed up to the peak. After Naruto received his clone's memories of being destroyed, he was glad to find Ladon didn't pursue as he hissed and stomped the ground.

 _At least Ladon is loyal to his job,_ Naruto thought.

They ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind them.

At the top of the mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys?" Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," Zoë said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked.

Naruto slapped his friend in the back of his head. "It's the titan's base, Percy. The one Zeus blasted to pieces in the first Titan War. I told you about it."

"Oh right."

Zoë winced and held her side.

"You're hurt," Percy said. "Let me see."

"No! It is nothing," Zoë said. "Let's go."

They reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountain top, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis. Her legs were bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains as she held up the sky.

"My lady!" Zoë rushed forward.

"Stop!" Artemis yelled. "It's a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. It was clear the weight of the sky was causing her pain.

Zoë was crying as she ran forward despite Artemis' protest, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind them: "Ah, how touching."

They turned and saw that the General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At either side of him were Luke and Sasuke along with half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side with her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag on her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword at her throat.

"Hello dead last," Sasuke responded. "I hope you're ready to meet your end."

"In your dreams, Sasuke!" Naruto responded.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let Annabeth go."

Luke smiled weakly and paled. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"I'm not scared of him!" Naruto said. "I fought uglier stuff than him."

The General looked at Naruto. "Well, well. It seems Sasuke wasn't overexaggerating when he said you're a jokester, Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to him killing you so we can finally apprehend the demon sealed in you. For you see, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. But before I do that, I have some family issues to deal with."

"Family issues?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Zoë said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."


	17. Naruto Fights Sasuke with No Gain

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Fights Sasuke with No Gain**

Naruto wasn't surprise Zoë was the daughter of Atlas. At least not since he figured out Zoë was a former Hesperides herself. But now that he seen the two in the same place, he can see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoë, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Zoë sometimes got when she was mad only a thousand times more evil.

Naruto thought back to another daughter of Atlas he met last summer: Calypso, and tried to compare her to Atlas as well, but

 _Hmm, I wonder if Calypso and Zoë got along before Zoë joined the Hunters and Calypso was send to Ogygia,_ Naruto thought.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoë opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoë! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking his fingers off.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

Naruto looked at his aunt and noticed something different about her hair. It looked like someone died a gray streak in her blonde hair to make it look older than Annabeth really is.

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," Percy said. "Why can't Artemis let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky yearns to embrace the earth."

"Wait, that means the part Artemis is holding up—" Naruto bit his lip trying to stop himself from laughing but failed miserably. "Dude! That's gross! You were holding Ouranos' private parts for three thousand years!"

Everyone froze and looked at Naruto. Zoë looked like she want to gag, as did Artemis, who now wish she could let go of the sky despite the consequences.

"Now you know why I didn't take up the challenge," Sasuke chuckled as Luke turned red with embarrassment and realization.

"ENOUGH!" Atlas yelled. "It matters not what part of the sky it is. The point is someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues."

"As well as turn into something Pervy Sage might use in one of his perverted books," Naruto said.

"Naruto, shut up before you make me puke," Thalia responded.

"So how do we get Artemis free?" Percy asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly from the Hercules' trial, the only way is for someone to take Artemis' place in holding up Ouranos—"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I swear if you finish that sentence, I _will_ personally see to it you never have kids!" Thalia warned.

"Okay, fine!" Naruto responded.

Atlas approached them, studying Thalia and Percy. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," Percy said. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you two and Sasuke deal with the blonde one here."

"So you're another coward," Percy said.

Atlas' eyes glowed with hatred before turning to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed in a weak and painful voice. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and next to them a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for Bessie to appear in.

Naruto turned to Percy to see him glaring at the water, as if forcing it away.

 _He must be trying to keep Bessie away._ Naruto thought.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke…" Thalia's voice was in pain. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please Thalia, if you don't agree…" his voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

There was a moment of quiet struggle and Thalia seemed to struggle with her decision.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoë warned. "We must Fight them."

"Let's end this soap opera already," Sasuke said.

"Wow Sasuke, I'm amaze you know what a soap opera is," Naruto responded. "I thought you would be more into action pack thriller movies."

"You are lucky I'm curious to see how this situation with the Daughter of Zeus will play out, otherwise I would kill you right now," Sasuke responded.

Luke ignored Naruto's and Sasuke's conversation, and wave his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

The golden Sarcophagus started glowing as the ruins started rebuilding itself faster.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so straight it was almost not his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean where an army of dracaenae, Laistrygonians, hellhounds, harpies and other monsters as well as half-bloods armed for battle marching up the mountain toward them.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a moment, it seemed that Luke had Thalia convinced. She was hesitant as she gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain as if she is struggling to accept Luke as evil or to join him. Then Thalia leveled her spear. "Ou aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Well, it seems negotiations is over," Sasuke said as he made a series of hand signs.

"Wait Sasuke, don't!" Luke pleaded.

But it was too late as lightning flashed down on them.

…

Well, nothing can confirm that lightning strike earlier was one of Sasuke's new jutsus than another lightning bolt firing down on them.

Everyone manage to get out of the way—including Luke and the Dracaenae carrying to sarcophagus as the lightning bolt would of killed them too if they hadn't. Surprisingly, the dracaenae dropped the sarcophagus in the escape. Unfortunately, the magical power in the sarcophagus was stronger than Sasuke's Jutsu as the lightning bolt didn't even scratch it.

"Uchiha!" Luke bellowed as Thalia charged at him in battle.

"Relax, the sarcophagus is still intact," Sasuke responded.

"I guess Kronos haven't taught you anything about your Greek heritage," Naruto said. "If he did, you would know immortal beings tend to take attacks like that on them from a mortal as an insult to their immortal being, and they don't take insults lightly."

Sasuke made a few handsigns and blew a fireball at Naruto but Naruto disappeared in a flash.

When the flames cleared Sasuke saw Naruto was gone.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Naruto took a deep breath and blew a twister of sharp wind at Sasuke. Sasuke dodge the attack as Naruto took a three-prong kunai and threw it.

"Where do you think you're aiming at?" Sasuke asked as he appeared behind Naruto with his katana out. But before Sasuke could strike Naruto, Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappear where he threw the kunai.

Naruto was about to take out his katana when he caught glimpse of Percy and Zoë's battle, which wasn't going any better.

Atlas had changed his clothes to ancient Greek battle armor with a huge javelin in his hand. Percy ran at Atlas with his sword but Atlas swat him into the black wall.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully swatting aside one of Zoë's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to _me?_ You don't even have your blonde friend helping you!"

Atlas threw his Javelin at Percy, who tried to lift his sword but found himself unable too, as if the sword gain a ton of weight and Percy wasn't too happy about it.

 _Ares curse,_ Naruto thought. _Which means_ _I can't use my sword._

Naruto pocketed his sword and drew a single point celestial bronze kunai knife instead.

Sasuke formed handsigns and created electricity in his hand. "Chidori senbols." Sasuke swipe his hands and fired senbol lightning at Naruto. Naruto dodge the attack.

"No!" Naruto heard Zoë yelled.

Naruto looked to see that Zoë fired arrows into the armpit chinks in Atlas' armor.

"ARGH!" he bellowed and turned toward his daughter.

Just then Naruto felt sharp and yet paralyzing pain hitting in his right arm. He looked to see that a Chidori senbol had hit him there

"You always couldn't take your eyes away from your friends in need," Sasuke said. "That's probably why Kronos asked me to kill you, because you are too weak minded to handle what Kronos needs from you."

Naruto remembered Athena's warning two summers ago about his fatal flaw being personal loyalty. At first Naruto thought little about it, that he had control over it. But now, he realized that wasn't the case and Sasuke knows it too.

 _Sasuke doesn't hold back because he doesn't worry about his comrades, but I hold back because I fear for their safety,_ Naruto thought. _I need away around that._

That's when an idea flashed in Naruto's mind of how he can fight Sasuke without holding back and still be close to his friends. And fortunately, before they arrived here, Naruto had set up a seal there incase of a need for a quick escape.

Naruto took out a three prong kunai and tossed it onto the ground for a quick return.

"Hey Sasuke! If you think you can kill me, come and find me!" Naruto disappeared in a flash.

…

Naruto reappeared in the garden of Hespirides.

Ladon stirred and looked at Naruto, but Naruto quickly hid away from the tree as he didn't have any plans for him yet.

"I hope that Sasuke didn't learn any tracking skills in his absence," Naruto said as he sat in a lotus position and started absorbing nature chakra. Thankfully it didn't take too long as Naruto could sense the nature chakra surrounding the place coming toward him like a magnet.

Naruto felt his body partially transformed as he entered sage mode.

"Really, Loser, you retreat to here of all places?" Sasuke called out.

"What can I say? I like the garden better than the ruins," Naruto said.

Just as Naruto sense electricity forming and quickly got out of the way for the lightning bolt to strike.

Naruto made the hand signs. "Sage Style: Fireball jutsu!" Naruto took a deep breath and blew flames at Sasuke.

"Really, Naruto. Fire style." Sasuke made the handsigns and blew his own fireball. The two fireballs struck each other. However, Naruto's flames proven to be stronger as it overwhelmed Sasuke's. Sasuke dodge the attack.

"Not to mention," Naruto said appearing in front of the tree but not close enough to disturb Ladon, "The nature magic in this area makes the nature chakra I absorbed stronger—which makes my jutsus stronger than normal."

Sasuke glared at Naruto with his Sharingan fully activated and ink markings spread across his body.

"Aw man! I kind of was hoping that the death of Orochimaru meant I don't have to worry about that curse seal anymore," Naruto responded, rather louder than necessary.

"That just shows how pathetic you really are." Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto with his katana. Naruto disappeared in a flash causing Sasuke to strike Ladon instead. Sasuke's sword clattered against Ladon's scaly hide but didn't do much damage.

"Looking for someone?" Naruto asked from behind Sasuke

"You're dead!" Sasuke shouted.

"Actually, you are!" Naruto said. "Because from my point of view, you have angered the guardian of the Legendary Tree of the Golden Apples of Immortality."

"What!" Sasuke responded.

That's when he heard the sounds of a hundred snakes hissing at him and turned to see Ladon raising his many heads.

"Oh, and by the way, Ladon has never been beaten and takes his job deadly serious," Naruto explained.

Ladon started attacking at Sasuke at multiple angles as Sasuke parried him off.

"I better make this quick," Naruto sad as he summoned a shadow clone. Naruto quickly formed the Rasengan as his clone focus wind chakra into it, allowing the Rasengan to take shurikan shape.

Sasuke was about to go full power on Ladon and destroy him when Naruto yelled, "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned just as a clone threw a ball into Sasuke's feet causing a blinding flash and smoke to blow out around him.

"Go!" Naruto said.

The clone disappeared and in a second later he reappeared far from the tree wrestling with Sasuke, who clearly was blinded as he was swinging with his sword wildly with no success.

"Wind Style!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air, "Rasen-shurikan!"

Naruto threw the shurikan shape Rasengan at Sasuke. Sasuke must have sensed it coming as he jumped out of the way as the Rasen-shurikan hit the ground. But instead of exploding to nothing the Rasen-shurikan expanded and grew. Sasuke got far enough from the direct hit, but the wind from the Rasengan slammed him hard and cause him to be thrown off and landed onto the ground.

Sasuke got up but he was clearly injured.

"End this Sasuke," Naruto responded, "Go back to the Elemental Nations!"

"You think because you caught me off guard you have me beaten?" Sasuke asked. "You only got lucky, loser, but you won't stay lucky forever."

Just then the sky thundered and Naruto got a bad feeling, like something bad just happened in his absence.

"What?" Sasuke asked the sky. "But I was just about to… I don't need to tend to my injuries… Fine!" Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Looks like we have to fight another day loser."

Sasuke made a series of hand signs and with a swirl of leaves he disappeared.

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto responded but it was too late. Sasuke was gone.

 _The Whirlpool and the Fan will fight once more but with no gain,_ the Oracle's voice echoed in Naruto's head. Naruto realized that it meant that although they would fight each other, it would end with neither Naruto and Sasuke gaining anything out of it. Sasuke didn't kill Naruto, but Naruto didn't convince Sasuke to go back either.

"To fight another day," Naruto muttered.

Ladon hissed in annoyance.

"Hey, at least I save you dragon hide from any Jutsu Sasuke might have been holding back," Naruto responded. "Not to mention I could have destroyed you myself with that jutsu."

Either Ladon agreed or was too tired after fighting two shinobi demigods in one day because he coil himself around the tree. Either way, Naruto was glad as he disappeared from the garden to return to his friends.

…

Naruto reappeared in the Titan's base to find that the battle was already over—and not in an entirely good way.

Atlas was back on the peak holding up the sky, which was good. Naruto didn't see Luke or his dracaenae guards with him, so he hoped that mean they were defeated. Percy was struggling to stand next to the peak and had a new streak of gray in his hair, so Naruto guessed that Percy held up the sky for Artemis.

But then Naruto noticed Zoë's condition.

She was laying limp in Artemis's arms.

"Zoë!" Naruto yelled as he rushed toward the huntress. "Is she okay?"

"No, I fear not," Artemis said. "Her wound is poisoned."

"Poisoned? How?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"Atlas took out Zoë," Thalia said as she and Annabeth headed toward them. "How did your battle with Sasuke go."

"He's injured, but alive," Naruto said. "Turns out the oracle meant by fight once more with no gain, it meant our battle will end in a draw. But how did Zoë got poisoned?"

Artemis showed them the wound in Zoë's side which looked green and deadly.

"That was from her encounter with Ladon," Naruto said. "I didn't even know Ladon was poisonous. If I knew I wouldn't have…"

"What?" Thalia asked.

"I may have fooled Sasuke into disturbing Ladon enough for the hundred headed dragon to attack him, just to keep him busy long enough for me to go on with my plan."

"The stars," Zoë murmured. "I cannot see them."

"We'll discuss Naruto's battle later," Percy said. "We need to get Zoë some nectar and ambrosia."

"Um—hold on, I think I got some," Naruto took out his backpack.

But Naruto didn't have a chance as the army of monsters came over the hill.

"Ah, guys, monsters!" Thalia responded.

But before they could act, a Sopwith Camel swooped downout of the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down, and his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped b.

This shook Artemis out of her grief. She stand up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe."

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come. We must get Zoë away from here."

She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin. Zoë's eyes started to flutter.

"Hangin there!" Percy told her. "It'll be all right!"

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giant threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine gun blazed with apparently celestial bronze bullets that destroyed the monsters.

"That's… my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement.

Just then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared out of the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer ever seen. It landed right next to them.

"Get in," Artemis said.

Everyone got on board with help, and they got Zoë onboard too. They wrapped Zoë in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air.

"Like Santa Claus' sleigh," Percy muttered.

Artemis took time to look back at him. "Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from."

Dr. Chase turned his biplane around and followed the chariot like an honor guard. Behind them, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods and cried at the same time as he struggle under the weight of the sky's privates.


	18. Naruto Sees How Constellations are Form

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Sees How Constellations are Formed**

They landed at Crissy Fields after nightfall.

As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, Annabeth ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Dad! You flew… You shot… oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Her father blushed. "Well, not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose."

"But the celestial bronze bullets! How did you get those?"

"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you… left."

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed.

"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings," he continued. "Just a little experiment."

 _I'm starting to see how he attracted Grandma Athena,_ Naruto thought. _But it still give me no idea who my mortal grandfather was like, but I guess I shouldn't be surprise about that._

"Dad…" Annabeth faltered.

"Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto," Thalia interrupted. Her voice was urgent. She and Artemis were kneeling at Zoë's side, binding the huntress' wounds.

Annabeth Percy and Naruto ran over to help, but Zoë wasn't looking good. Naruto managed to unseal some Nectar finally and tried to help feed it to her, but it didn't do a thing. Zoë shivered and was lacking the glow that usually hung around her.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working?" Percy asked.

"Life is a fragile thing, Percy," Artemis said in grief. "The Fates had willed the string to be cut, and there's nothing even I could do about it."

"Have I… served thee well?" Zoë whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

Zoë looked at Thalia and took her hand.

"I am sorry we argued," Zoë said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoë muttered. She looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry for how I treated you Naruto. I have often blamed thy father for your mother decision and thus blame you as the results of it. But now I'm glad she did made that decision as she had given birth of a great hero. One of whom with the destiny to help both worlds—otherwise the gods would have terminated thee by now."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean by my destiny?"

"It's a shame Kushina's soul belongs to the Shinigami. I would like to see her in the afterlife," Zoë said before turning to Percy and smiled weakly. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

Percy didn't speak, but he brought out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contently. "You are nothing like Hercules, Percy Jackson. I am honored that you carry this sword."

A shudder ran though her body.

"Zoë—" Percy said.

"Stars," Zoë whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down from Artemis' cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she didn't move again.

Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and her father put his hands on her shoulders. Artemis cupped her hand above Zoë's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breath into her cupped hand and released the silver dust into the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

At first nothing happened, but then the stars started shining brighter and form a pattern of a girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

Naruto whistled in amazement.

Thunder and lightning were still boiling over Mount Tamalpais in the north. Artemis was so upset she flickered with a silver light as if she was fighting not to release her true form.

"I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."

The goddess set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

Then she looked at Thalia who was rather reluctant to look up and yet they locked eyes. Artemis' gaze softened with sympathy. Then she turned to Naruto.

"Your mother would be proud of the young man you have become." She told Naruto,

Finally she turned to Percy.

"You did well," she said. "For a man."

Artemis mounted her chariot, which began to glow. They averted their eyes. There was a flash of silver and the goddess was gone.

"Well," Dr. Chase sighed. "She was impressive; though I must say I still prefer Athena."

Annabeth turned toward him. "Dad, I… I'm sorry that—"

"Shh." He hugged her. "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you."

His voice was shaky but he gave Annabeth a brave smile.

Around then, Four pegasi descended through the fog—one of which Naruto recognized as the one that was freed from the _Princess Andromeda_ last summer.

"Blackjack!" Percy called.

The black hose snickered something.

"It was rough," Percy admitted.

Blackjack neighed something as did one of the other pegasus and said something else.

"Nah," Percy said aloud. "These are my friends. We need to get to Olympus pretty fast."

Blackjack neighed.

"No. Dr. Chase isn't coming with us. He has his own ride home."

Meanwhile Dr. Chase was staring openmouthed at the pegasi.

"Fascinating," he said. "Such maneuverability! How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the horse's body. I wonder?"

Blackjack cocked his head confused.

"Why, if the British had these pegasi in the cavalry charges on the Crimea," Dr. Chase said. "the charge of the light brigade—"

"The what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Dad!" Annabeth interrupted.

Dr. Chase blinked. He looked at his daughter and managed a smile. "I'm sorry, my dear. I know you must go."

He gave her one last awkward, well-meaning hug. As she turned to climb aboard one of the pegasus, Dr. Chase called, "Annabeth. I know… I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you. But please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe."

Annabeth didn't answer, but her eyes were red as she turned away. Dr. Chase decided it was best to end it there and turned to Naruto. "Something tell me you don't need me keeping you safe, but you are welcome to come and visit too, Naruto. You will always find family with the Chase family."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto responded.

Dr. Chase raised his hand in a sad farewell and trudged away across the dark field.

…

Naruto, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy mounted their pegasi. Together they soared over the bay and flew toward the eastern hills as San Francisco turn into a glittering crescent behind them.

Thalia was so exhausted, she fell asleep on her pegasus' back. Percy and Naruto disturbed her since most likely if they do, she started panicking due to her fear of heights, but they did make sure her pegasus adjust himself every once in a while to keep Thalia from falling off.

As they flew, Percy made sure to introduce Naruto to each pegasi—Blackjack, Guido, Porky, and the pegasus he was riding: Trapper, who was name after some Korean War TV show character. Apparently, the campers wanted to name him Hawkeye, but the pegasus didn't take to the name so they went with the next best name.

Trapper was a brown stallion with a black mane and horse tail His wings were brown with an exception of his tips which were black.

Percy and Annabeth talked a bit during the trip but Naruto hanged back, wondering to himself what will happen after this quest.

"Hey Naruto!' Percy called.

"What?"

"Annabeth and I were wondering if you'll be staying in this world after the quest is over," Percy said.

Naruto shrugged. "Hard to say. After this quest, I don't think there is anything else Fukasaku and Pervy Sage have left to teach me and Mount Myoboku, but at the same time, I'm ready for the war when it starts."

Soon they were able to see the lights of New York city.

"Dang, that's fast!" Naruto responded.

Blackjack snickered as if saying _Of course. What do you expect?_

"Naruto, maybe it's not being ready to fight in sage mode you're worried about," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's the other power you possess you worried about."

Naruto knew what she was talking about: the nine-tail fox's power. But how do you prepare to fight with the power you have yet learned to control?

"There it is," Thalia's voice spoke up. She had woken up and was pointing toward Manhattan, which was quickly zooming into view. "It's started."

"What's started?" Percy asked.

That's when they saw the sky above the Empire State Building. Olympus—which was a floating mountain peak above the building—was light up and active as if all the gods were in a mood for a long needed reunion.

"The winter solstice," Thalia said. "The Council of the Gods."


	19. The Gods Vote on Who to Kill

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **The Gods Vote on Who to Kill**

The pegasi circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus, which looked more amazing than the last time Naruto and Percy were there.

In the early morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from blood-red to indigo. The twisting streets were full of nature spirits, minor gods, and visiting demigods bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes that Naruto guess were loyal servants to Olympus. Winter doesn't seem to exist on Olympus as the gardens were in full bloom, jasmine and roses and even sweeter things. Music drifted up from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes.

Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods.

Their pegasi set them down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates, which opened welcoming for them.

Percy said good bye to Blackjack before he and his pegasi friends flew off, leaving them at the gates. Then they walked side-by-side into the throne room.

Other than there being ten more Olympians than last time Naruto and Percy were here, Naruto didn't see much differences in the throne room from the last time he was there.

There were twelve enormous thrones aligned in a U shape around a central hearth just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling glittered with constellations—including the new Huntress constellation of Zoë making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn.

All the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall.

Naruto didn't see Hestia there, or Hades for that matter, which Naruto found odd. Naruto expected Hestia not be there since she is no longer an Olympian, but Naruto remembered Grover once saying that Hades was welcomed to Olympus only once a year on Winter Solstice, so he had half expected to see the Lord of the Dead tonight. Hopefully with an explanation to why a Fury took Bianca.

 _Just what are you up to, Hades?_ Naruto thought.

"Welcome heroes," Artemis said.

"Mooo!"

Naruto turned to see a sphere of water hovering the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie the Ophiotaurus was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere, having a fun tie in a magical water bubble.

Grover was kneeling at Zeus' throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw his friends, he cried, "You made it!"

He started to run toward Percy, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus and looked for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said as he was too focused on his daughter to care about it. In fact, he didn't seem to pay attention to the fact Percy and Naruto were in the throne room, which was a complete opposite from the last time they were there. Last time it seemed that Naruto and Percy had the Lord of the Sky's complete attention—as if they were about to attack him any minute if he looked away.

Grover trotted over, which echoed on the marble floor as none of the gods spoke. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water and the hearth fire crackled.

Naruto looked at his grandparents one at the tie. Athena sat between Aphrodite and a dark-haired goddess in green robes that Naruto guess was Demeter: Goddess of Harvest. Athena was dressed in a white silky dress that Naruto often found his grandmother wearing, except for that moment last summer when Athena form flickered and for a moment she was dressed like a hobo. Athena remained a neutral face but Naruto could tell from her once in a while glance at him and Annabeth that she was glad to see Annabeth alive and was proud of Naruto right now.

Naruto found his grandfather Hermes between Apollo and a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, a wild brown fear that caught fire once in a while and huge callosed hands that reminded Naruto of Beckenndorf and his siblings from Cabin Nine—Hephaestus God of Forge.

Hermes looked busy on his caduceus mobile phone, wearing a business suit. But every once in a while Hermes would look up and give Naruto a proud smile as well.

After finding his grandparents, Naruto look at the other gods. Of course, he already recognized all of the males side—including Dionysus who sat in his throne grumpily playing with a piece of grape vine as though he wanted to be anywhere else on Olympus than here, although Naruto could of sworn Dionysus had a relief look on his face when he saw his face for a moment.

Apollo sat in his golden throne listening to his headphones and Ipod with a pair of shades on. And Ares, not surprisingly, was sitting on his chrome and leather throne, glowering at Perc and Naruto while he sharpens his knife.

On the Ladies side, next to Zeus in a matching husband-and-wife pair throne was a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered in the colors like the peacock. From her loathing expression toward Thalia, Naruto guess this was Lady Hera—Zeus' wife. Then there was Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis.

Meanwhile Grover gave Annabeth and Thalia big hugs, gave Naruto a pat in the back, and grasped Percy's arms. "Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy asked.

Naruto had an idea of what, and it wasn't a good one—at least not for Bessie.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward them, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face as she seemed to walk in a column of moonlight.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas' attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

 _Finally!_ Naruto thought to himself. Although some of the gods weren't too happy about it.

"With the news of a demigod of the elemental nations joining the Titan's side, we have voted on agreement to have search parties of satyrs send to the Elemental Nations to see if there been any disappearances of ninjas and samurais without any trace or alerts as well as to search more potential half-blood Shinobies—and to report to Dionysus or Chiron if they find anything."

 _That would be great,_ Naruto thought.

"At my Lord Zeus' command," Artemis continued. "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titan's cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship _Princess Andromeda_ and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

She turned to face her fellow Olympians. "These heroes have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

Artemis looked at each Olympian at their face.

"I gotta say"—Apollo broke the silence—"these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and begin to recite: _"Heroes win laurels—"_

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted Apollo's poem. "I'm rather proud of my grandson myself, as is Athena, I would believe, for being able to fight his former comrade without holding back when it matters most. And his friends surely did just as well of a good job. All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

Aphrodite and Demeter rose their hands.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and Percy. "These two are dangerous as it is, and this one…" He pointed at Naruto. "He has yet to master the demon's power sealed in him, which makes him a potential threat as well. It'd be safer while we got them here—"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

Naruto looked at his grandmother and saw she was staring at Percy and Thalia (who was blushing and studying the floor) as if she agreed that at least those two were threats.

"I am proud of my daughter and grandson," Athena said. "And I believe Naruto has proven on this quest that his latest training has helped him depend on the Fox's power less than he usually have done in the past. But as for the children of the big three, there is a security risk here with them."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you—"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have anymore children leaving only Hades true to his word, but we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three eldest gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous."

"Now hold on," Naruto said.

"Naruto, quiet," Athena said.

Too everyone's surprise Naruto ignored his grandmother. "Ever since I found out my heritage, I came to understand one crucial thing about this world and that is we cannot stop the events of the prophecy the oracle gives from happening. Now I'm not the type of guy who follows the Fates willingly, but I had come to accept about how prophecies work to the point that I let it not affect my decisions and deal with them when they come. But it seems that the Olympians themselves haven't accepted it completely themselves." Naruto pointed to his friends. "Thalia and Percy are living proof that you guys cannot stop the prophecies from coming true, and instead of accepting that and making sure that their choice will lead to your immortal lives being saved, you want to push toward their destruction."

"Naruto!" Athena said sternly glaring intently at his grandson to back down. But Naruto stood his ground even with the other Olympians glaring down at him too.

"Enough!" Artemis yelled. "These heroes are to be rewarded. Not to be punished. They done us a great favor. Besides, the young man is right. If we keep destroying heroes in order to take control of the prophecy, we'll be no different from the Titans."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "We're not arguing against what Naruto said. It's just not every day a hero reminds us how little we have control over the prophecies my oracle made, and don't tend to take it lightly."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "If we cannot destroy these heroes, perhaps we should destroy the monster. Can we have an agreement on that?"

Most of the gods nodded in agreement.

"Bessie?" Percy spoke up in realization. "You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Moooooooo!"

Poseidon frowned. "You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad," Percy said, "he's just a sea creature. A really _nice_ sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titan's were to steal it, or—"

"Then keep it up here on Olympus," Naruto reacted. "That way if anyone try to sacrifice him, you guys can act faster than you would be able to if he was in the sea. Surely Hephaestus and Poseidon can work on something to keep the Ophiotaurus secure by demigods at least!"

"Naruto has a good point," Hermes agreed. "And it be easier to keep an eye on him."

Zeus seemed to consider this as his eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "What of the risk? You said it yourself we cannot control the prophecy, and Thalia would be turning sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says. How do we know she won't find away to overcome it."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Trust your daughter!"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

For the first time since the meeting started, Naruto relaxed. Whatever award Artemis was talking about, Naruto has hopes that it involves Thalia since she was a day away from turning sixteen. And Naruto wasn't worried about Percy sacrificing Bessie as Percy had grown attach to the sea creature, plus Naruto doubt Percy had the same Fatal Flaw as Thalia that almost cause her to kill Bessie.

 _I just got to convince the gods of that,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto turned to Percy and Annabeth who seem to be trying to have a private conversation. And by the look on Percy's face, it was something he was panicking about.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," Artemis announced. "If she will accept it. Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

There was a stun silence that filled the room.

"I will," Thalia finally said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the pledge. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

"I accept your pledge," Artemis said.

The flames in the Hearth grew as Thalia now had the glow of a hunter of Artemis.

Afterward, Thalia hugged Percy with a smile, which surprised everyone which caused Percy to blush before she pulled away.

"Um… aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?" Percy asked.

"I'm honoring a friend," Thalia corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since… Since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," Percy muttered.

"I'm proud to be your friend," Thalia said before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, I never got the chance to thank you for trying to break me from my state of mind back in the pier. If you hadn't interfere, I might have made the wrong choice then and there. I hope one day you can do the same for Percy. Until then, I wish you the best of luck for the next time you face your former friend."

"Thanks Thalia," Naruto responded.

"Well, I guess I won't be joining you guys when you visit the sand village and meet your friends there. But who knows, maybe in the future Artemis will take us hunters there herself," Thalia joked.

"Just remember to pack lots of water when you do," Naruto responded. "There's a reason the sand village is called that."

Thalia nodded and went to stand by Artemis' side.

"Now as for Naruto's request about the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"Now hold on one second! This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned as he pointed at Percy. "The beast is a temptation to great power. The boy could be tempted for that power."

"No offense, Mr. D, but I doubt that would happen," Naruto said. "I been around Thalia and Percy long enough to know Percy doesn't have the fatal flaw Thalia had that tempted her. Not to mention Percy has grown attach to Bessie to harm him."

"I hate to admit it, but my grandson is right," Athena said. "But it's still unwise not to think that Kronos won't succeed in deceiving the boy before his sixteenth birthday."

"Percy will not betray us," Poseidon said. "I will vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought about this. "All in favor for Naruto's suggestion of a aquarium being built for the Ophiotaurus?"

Nine hands went up, with an exception of Ares, Athena, and of course Dionysus.

"We have majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes… I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

…

The gods really knew how to celebrate. The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, which played different music for everyone.

Naruto found Dionysus growing refreshment stands out of the grounds, both godly and mortal food, with a beautiful woman in his arms. Dionysus saw Naruto and told her something before walking his way.

"Naruto, I'm surprise to see you alive," Dionysus said. "I thought for sure your part of the prophecy meant death."

"Nope. Just a draw," Naruto responded.

Dionysus nodded. "Ariadne, dear, this is the hero I told you about: Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is my wife Ariadne."

Naruto tried to hide his surprise as he bowed to the former mortal princess. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Ariadne."

"The honor is mine, Naruto Uzumaki," Ariadne responded. "My husband has spoke highly of you last year. He says you are one of the rare tolerate heroes he have met. I just hope you don't do anything to prove him wrong."

Naruto figured she was talking about what Theseus did to her. "Don't worry, Lady Ariadne, I don't plan to do that."

"By the way, Naruto, since the wheat used to make Ramen is in Demeter's realm, she has set up her own bowl of Miso Ramen if you are hungry," Dionysus told Naruto.

"Thank you sir," Naruto responded. Naruto bowed to them and ran over to the Ramen table which was next to the enchilada table where Grover was getting some enchiladas tin cans and a goblet of coffee muttering about Pan.

Every now and then gods came to congratulate Naruto in human size. Naruto was on his third helping of Ramen (The bowl apparently was enchanted to keep filling itself up) when Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hermes.

"Grandpa Hermes!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey kiddo. I saw Athena talking to Percy and I thought I try to come and beat her to congratulating you," Hermes said.

"Thanks gramps." Naruto responded. "But that's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

Hermes shrugged. "You caught me. I wanted to see what I heard about a certain success you had at the Tree of the Apples of Immortality was true or not."

Naruto laughed and removed his backpack. He unsealed his golden apple and showed it to his grandfather.

Hermes smiled in both a happy and sad way. "You really outdid yourself on this quest, Naruto. I wish your uncle was as fortunate as you were with his quest. Maybe if he had..."

Hermes paused but Naruto knew what his grandfather was talking about. If Luke had succeed on his quest, Luke wouldn't might of not been bitter about it.

Hermes waved his hand over the apple, causing it to glow.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I blessed it," Hermes said. "From now on, anytime you want to travel between world, all you have to do is stab it with your kunai knife. It won't break the apple but it would trigger the portal."

"Thanks gramps," Naruto responded.

"Just use it wisely, otherwise Zeus will have my head," Hermes said. "Speaking of traveling. Once you're able to use the Flying Thundergod Technique in distances, you might find returning to Ogygia easier."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," Hermes said before noticing Athena coming their way. "I got to go. Congrats Naruto."

Hermes left as Athena walked up to Naruto with a scold on her face.

"That wasn't very wise of you speaking up during the meeting," Athena said. "If Artemis hadn't speak up, you would have been destroyed."

"I had to speak up," Naruto said. "Taking the prophecy in your hands is one thing, but trying to avoid the inevitable because you fear of the chance of it leading to your destruction is another."

Athena sighed. "Sometimes you are too much like both of your parents."

"And I'm darn proud of it," Naruto responded.

"I thought I let you know, I contacted Jiriaya and Fukasaku right after the meeting," Athena said. "You no longer have to return to Mount Myoboku to continue your sage training unless you feel you have to. After hearing what you did, they both agree that you can handle the rest of your training outside Mount Myoboku. And you don't have to go back to get the rest of your stuff until after Christmas so you can spend time with your friends."

"Tha-that's great!" Naruto responded.

Athena nodded and her expression broke to a smile. "And congratulations, Naruto. You made me proud today."

Athena left Naruto after that. Naruto couldn't help but smile. This was a good night.


	20. Hades' Secret is Revealed

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Hades' Secret is Revealed**

Percy and Annabeth were glad to hear that Naruto was staying until after Christmas break, but it turned out Naruto wasn't the only one with a surprise. Percy made the announcement that Tyson was coming to visit next summer and was going to see if he can stay long enough for the trip to the Village Hidden in the Sand since he missed the last trip.

After an hour long of celebration, they decided to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

Compare to Mount Olympus, Manhattan was quiet. There was still three days before Christmas and yet hardly anyone was on Fifth Avenue. Fortunately Argus, the many eyed security chief, picked up Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Naruto at the Empire State building with a brand new Camp van (since the last one was destroyed) and ferried them back to camp through a light snowstorm. The Long Island expressway was almost deserted.

As they trudged back up Half-Blood Hill to the pine tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, they realized they never would see Thalia in camp as a camper again. The next time they see her, she would be a hunter visiting Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron greeted them at the Big House with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Grover went off with his satyr friends to spread the word about their strange encounter with the magic of Pan, and now their search for demigods has expanded to the Elemental Nations. It wasn't long after an hour there were satyrs running around either asking where was the nearest espresso bar was, or preparing for a trip of a life time that could get them their searcher's liscense.

Annabeth Percy and Naruto sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers—Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, the Stoll brothers and Clarisse—who had apparently returned from her secret scouting mission in their absence. She had a new scar on her chin, and her hair had been cut short and raged, like someone had attacked it with a pair of safety scissors. With Annabeth's return, Naruto was no longer substitute counsellor of Athena Cabin but he was allowed to attend because of his part in the quest.

"I got some news," Clarisse mumbled when she noticed that Percy and Naruto were staring at her. "Bad news."

"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with a forced cheerfulness. "The important thing is you have prevailed. And you saved Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled at Percy gratefully and playfully rubbed Naruto's blonde spiky hair.

"Luke is alive," Percy said. "Annabeth was right."

Annabeth sat up. "How do you know?"

"What do you mean Luke is alive? Was he supposed to be dead?" Naruto asked.

Percy and Annabeth told Naruto what happened while he was fighting Sasuke and Percy brought up how Poseidon confirm Annabeth's hopes for Luke surviving the fall.

"Well," Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."

Chiron was gloomy at the reminder of that.

"Two ear may seem like a long time," Chiron said. "But it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the child of the prophecy, Perc. But if you are, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. Kronos' first strike will be here."

"How do you know?" Percy asked. "Why would he care about camp?"

"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Chiron said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, monstrous… We must be prepared."

"Well, then it is a good thing the Olympians approved for search of demigods in the Elemental Nations then," Naruto said. "And with the Sand and Leaf Village already on the search for them, it shouldn't take long for us to reinforce our numbers."

Chiron nodded. "I planned on sending satyrs to the Elemental Nations with letters to every Kage and Ninja and Samurai village leader recommending them to enter their village and why. As for now, Clarisse's news may have given us a clue as to how Kronos' army will attack, but—"

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold.

He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

There was a dead silence. Percy stared at Chiron in disbelief as Naruto's shoulders slumped as it came clear that the one thing they dread has finally came too.

"Hey, Nico." Percy got up from his comfortable chair. They left in silence.

Naruto wanted to go with him, but Chiron recommended that Percy does this on his own and dismissed the meeting for the night.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I just can't shake this feeling something is wrong," Naruto responded. "Why wasn't Hades at the Winter Solstice meeting?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "It could be that Hades choose not to go. Him coming to the winter solstice isn't mandatory."

"Maybe, but I can't shake this feeling," Naruto responded.

Just then, the earth shook as if it closed onto something like a door.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto responded.

"I don't know, but we better check on Percy," Annabeth responded.

They found Percy at the dining pavilion standing next to a large crack in the earth in complete shock.

"Percy, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Nico happened," Percy said as he told them what happened. Apparently Nico took the news the wrong way and believed that Bianca was dead. Then a bunch of spacti showed up and Percy was about to defend Nico who kept yelling: "No! Get away!" until the earth opened up and swallowed the zombie warriors. Then he ran away from Percy while he was in shock.

"Shoot Percy, if what you said is true, then Nico is the son of Hades!" Naruto responded. "Only Hades has that kind of power."

"You think I don't know that!" Percy responded.

"We have to tell Chiron," Annabeth said.

"No," Percy responded.

"Percy, Nico is a son of Hades," Annabeth said. "This is serious! This means Hades has broken his oath!"

"Not necessarily," Naruto responded. "Bianca and Nico have been out of commission since before the oath was made at the Lotus Casino."

"What?" Annabeth responded.

Percy and Naruto explained to Annabeth about their conversation with Bianca.

"She and Nico were stuck there for decades. They were born before the oath was made," Annabeth said.

Percy and Naruto nodded.

"But how they get out?" Annabeth protested.

"Bianca said a lawyer got them, but I think what really happen was that Hades send a fury to get them and drive them to Westover hall," Naruto responded. "But there's something else—if Bianca is the daughter of Hades, that means—"

"Hades send a fury to kidnap his own daughter," Annabeth said. "Bianca is still alive!"

"Which means Nico had run away for nothing," Percy groaned. "We got to find him!"

"What about the prophecy?" Annabeth asked. "This could mean that the prophecy was talking about Nico, or Bianca if Hades somehow broke her blessing."

"No it won't," Percy said. "Because I choose the prophecy. It will be about me."

"Why?" Annabeth cried. "You want to be responsible for the whole world?"

"I can't let Nico or Bianca be responsible for it because their father's actions," Percy responded. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"But if Luke gets hold of him—" Annabeth said.

"He won't," Naruto said. "Because we're going to find him and somehow reunite him with his sister. It's the only way to snap Nico out of his hatred."

Just then Grover came scrambling out of the big house, tripping over tin cans toward them. His face was haggard and pale.

"He spoke!" Grover said. "Guys! He spoke!"

"Whoa, Grover, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I… I was playing music in the parlor," Grover stammered, "and drinking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! And he spoke in my mind!"

"Who?" Annabeth demanded.

"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to… I have to find a suitcase."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Percy said. "What did he say?"

Grover stared at Percy. "Just three words. He said, _'I await you.'"_

Naruto Annabeth and Percy looked at each other skeptical. It seems that things just got more crazy.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's the end of this story. I'll try to get the first chapter of the sequel: "The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: the Battle of the Labyrinth" before April. If not, you'll have to wait until I put it on poll again.

Thank you too all the readers that continued reading the story. :)


End file.
